


Turtles and the Lizard Part 3

by dondena



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Some Fast Forward mentioned, Teamwork, Usagi's World, tense moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: The turtles and their lizard friend have saved the world from the demon Shredder, and how their lives continued after that. AU. Crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a few weeks later from when the turtles, Splinter, and Randall had helped to save the world from the demon Shredder. Now they were wanting to move on to other and better things. 

Randall’s wounds on his back from the Shredder Dragon continued to heal good. They would leave some more ugly scars, but they were ones to be proud of, considering what Randall had done to get them. 

The other human friends had come down and stayed for a little bit after the fight. They stayed for about a week, and were more than ready to go home to their families. But the turtles could always count on them to be their friends. They all gave them their home addresses and phone numbers should they ever need to contact them to talk to or come for a visit. 

Randall stayed with the turtles while his back was healing. He just wanted to be near them. 

Mikey continued to drive Raph crazy with his usual habits. He still played his video games and read his comic books, and playing his childish pranks. 

Donatello still worked on his machines. He was also the best one out of the turtle brothers to listen to problems. And a had become quite a like a doctor. The best their family could have, other than Leatherhead or April. 

Leonardo still practiced a lot on his own and meditated. He still took on a good leader role on patrols. He and his father, Master Splinter, still were the closest as a father and son could be. He also continued teaching Randall about Japanese language and writing, and from what he had learned from the Ancient One and the Tribunal too. 

Raphael was still the group’s hothead. He and Leo often had a better understanding these days. Casey was still his best human friend, and Raph wondered how long perhaps would he ever finally ask April to marry him. Casey had said he wasn’t ready for that yet, and he would have to save his money up for a ring for her. 

The turtles’ other friend and ally, Leatherhead, had sat out of the battle with the Shredder and his evil minions, but he was on standby for needed medical assistance, and there had been that for Randall and Adam following the fight. 

After Randall was deemed well enough, he started helping Don with his inventions again, and playing with Mikey, and sometimes going on patrols with the guys too. But he still stuck to the once or twice a week rule he had. 

April still worked in her shop during the day. Randall sometimes helped her. Karai had made sure that the ninjas that were outside her house moved on. Yogami was not their leader anymore. And they were to obey her or else. April was just glad to not have ninjas monitoring her house anymore, period. 

As for what happened after the battle was over, the turtles still had their magical weapons, the Byakko, Banrai, and Inezuma. Leo had given the Gunshin back to Faraji of course. But those weapons would be used sparingly. The turtles all went back to their usual weapons. The katanas, bo staff, sais, and nunchukus. 

Splinter still thought it would be beneficial for his sons to still keep up practicing their magical abilities, should they ever need them again. 

The Ancient One also wrote back to the family saying that he had made it back to Japan with the Tribunal, and they would study some more modern ideas while still keeping some of their ancient ways of training. And they would teach other students the ninja ways too.  
…………….

Two months after the fight with the demon Shredder, the turtles and Splinter were at home by themselves, just doing their daily thing. Randall was at April’s today, sleeping and then helping in her shop. 

Raphael was ready for a day to have the TV to himself. But Mikey had to be a goofball and took the remote for his own amusement while Raph started a struggle with him. 

“For the last time, it’s my day!” Raph snapped. 

Mikey laughed while changing the channels. “Your lucky day.” he said. 

Splinter, Don, and Leo were all watching them from the sidelines. 

“Where did I go wrong?” Splinter asked himself as he watched his two sons battle over TV rights. It wasn’t long before Don and Leo decided to join in too. Then, Splinter knew he would have to settle this matter himself. 

When the turtles landed on the carpet, the rat twirled the carpet up with his cane and he spun in a circle, getting his sons on their feet and wrapping them up in the carpet. He landed on the couch and caught the flying remote. 

“This is pointless. You all know my soaps are on in five minutes.” Splinter said. 

“That’s five minutes of zombie goodness.” Mikey said. He was the closest to Splinter, and he reached out and used his foot to hit a button on the remote. 

Then, there was a flash, and the turtles and Splinter were gone! All their weapons, gear, and kimono were left behind. 

The five mutants found themselves in the future! This would be a life experience they would never forget.  
……………..

Back in the present, Randall was coming down to the lair for his almost daily visit to his family. The TV was blasting away. 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Randall asked when he didn’t see any signs of life in the lair. He knew they couldn’t be on patrol. This was still the middle of the day. He looked around the lair for anyone. 

Don’s lab was vacant. Everyone’s bedrooms were empty. Even Splinter’s. The dojo was quiet. It was just the TV that was making noise. 

Eventually, Randall came to the living room and saw all the turtles’ and Splinter’s stuff. He went over to investigate. He knew they never were without their weapons and gear. 

This was so weird. Randall used his tongue to see if there had been an enemy that had invaded and not known about it. He tasted something odd in the air that was still very fresh, but what it was, he had no idea. 

He knew that Don kept a surveillance system in the lair, and he would check it out to make sure. He went to Don’s lab and checked into the security system. He even knew the password that Don used. The genius turtle trusted the lizard with his stuff. Way more than Mikey even. 

Randall saw that the last look of the turtles and Splinter in the living room, and after Mikey hit the remote button, there was a flash all of a sudden, and the mutant family was gone from view! 

Randall rewound the video and it just showed it over again. It looked like a portal or something. A thought came to mind. Was this something maybe Renet could have done? She was the only one he knew of, other than perhaps the Daimyo sending for them. But the guys would still have their weapons and such to go see him. 

The lizard monster was at a loss of what to do. He didn’t know how to summon any of the magical spells needed to find his friends. He went back out to the living room and turned off the TV, then he picked up his family’s things and took them back to April’s place. 

When he got there, he saw April was with a customer. He let her finish up with her, then he called her over, “April, we have a problem.” he said, coming into the shop. 

“Randall, I thought you were going to hang out with the guys.” April said. 

“I was, but when I get there, the TV is on, but there’s no sign of them. I look around and only find their weapons and Splinter’s cane and kimono.” Randall held them all in his hands. 

April saw this and knew it was trouble. 

“What could have happened to them?” she asked. 

“I checked the security videos and saw no signs of a struggle. The strange thing was, a flash happened, and they were gone. Their stuff dropped down onto the floor like that. I could only think of at least two different people who could do something like this. The Daimyo, or Renet.” Randall explained. 

“If one of them sent for them, their weapons should have gone with them.” April stated. 

“I know, and it’s weird.” 

“If one of them sent for them without their weapons, there must have been a reason. They’ll be back in awhile then. Until then, you can still go to their place if you want, or you can hang out here. Your choice, Randall.” April said. 

“Okay.” he said and reluctantly went downstairs. He went to his room and put the weapons and kimono on his dresser. He would take the things back to the lair later. He knew his family would want them back when they got back. For now, he turned on his own TV and watched what was on it. 

They wouldn’t worry too much right now. Only if the guys didn’t return in a short time would they worry. But there wouldn’t be much they could do. 

Randall took all the weapons and kimono back the lair later that night. He put everyone’s respective stuff in their rooms so they would know where to find it should they come back. 

April told Casey when he showed up at her apartment that once again, the guys had been taken away on some magical expedition of sorts. 

To Casey, it seemed that magical beings kept on getting their tabs on the turtles and their father and were always wanting their help and otherwise. He hoped they returned safe, as he knew what had happened to his friends and Randall during the last biggest battle of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Randall went to the lair daily after his work shifts with April. The family still hadn’t returned after a week. He really hoped this wasn’t something like what the Tribunal had pulled last time. 

But, the more time that passed, April, Casey, and Randall began to panic. They even got Leatherhead involved to see if he could recognize something in the video. Even the big croc was stumped. 

April wrote to the Ancient One and asked if he had known anything was up. Splinter and his sons were just… gone. 

It didn’t take too long for a reply to come from the Ancient One and the Tribunal. They said they had no idea what could have happened. They just replied back with a saying that whatever happens was meant to happen, but hoped that the family returned home soon. 

Randall looked up Karai’s new address since her old home had been destroyed by the demon. She had gone back to her mansion in Chinatown. He went out alone and snuck back into her home and talked to her too. 

Karai and Chaplain had given up on the Foot Clan now that it had all but been wiped out by the demon Shredder. They had chosen a more peaceful life now, but would still more than happily contribute to society as needed. 

Chaplin was now working for a new scientific organization for genetic research, to also help out with finding cures for diseases and such. 

Karai directed a dojo, but was still big in the Mayor’s favor as well. She was also now a community director. 

“I have no idea what could have happened to them, Randall. Since the Foot Mystics are no more, whatever happened couldn’t have been done by magic.” Karai assured him. 

“Thanks for the help anyway.” Randall said and reluctantly left.   
……………

Casey was so mad and bored that his best friends were gone. He began to go on motorcycle rides around the city to just blow off his steam, and if he ran into problems, like Purple Dragons, he would deal with the issues like he would if his friends were still here. But, he did go looking for his friends too, even though there was no trace of them. If there was, any one of them could have tried to return for help to get the others out.   
…………..

April began trying to track down Agent Bishop again. 

Randall had learned to drive the Sewer Sled, and he drove it out to the Justice Force Tower to talk to the Justice Force. He did it in the daytime because he wanted to be sure to see where he was going. He had never been there before. 

When he got there, he got off the sled and went inside. He was met by Zippy Lad in the lobby. “Why, hello there, Mr. Lizard.” he greeted. 

“Hi, I’m looking for the Silver Sentry. I’m Randall, the turtles’ friend.” Randall replied back in as much good intentions as possible. 

“He’s upstairs. And it’s good to finally meet you, Randall. You’re welcome to go on up. Metalhead over there will take you up.” Zippy declared. 

Randall noticed the little man with the gray hair. He knew who Metalhead was. He had met him just before the fight with the demons. 

Metalhead led Randall to the elevator and they went on up. Once the door opened, they were now in a big, open room with a table that had the Justice Force sitting around it in a meeting. He gestured he could walk on over. 

Randall did just that. As he got closer, the Justice Force members looked over at him. 

“Why, Randall Boggs. It’s good to see you again. It’s good to see you well too.” the Silver Sentry greeted with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Randall replied. He knew the Sentry had seen him injured after the fight. 

“What brings you by to see the Justice Force?” Ananda asked curiously. “Where’s Turtle Titan? He’s usually with you a lot.” 

“I have come to ask for your help in maybe trying to find my family. Master Splinter and his sons. They have mysteriously disappeared on us, and we don’t know where they have gone.” Randall explained. 

“When was the last time you saw them?” Sentry asked. 

“It was in a video recording in their lair, and they were all just zapped away so suddenly out of nowhere. Maybe there could be more magical beings at work here. After all, the Foot Mystics used dark magic for centuries behind humans’ back and what happened with the Shredder.” Randall stated. 

“You do have a point.” Nobody agreed. 

Randall felt truly honored that these humans were taking him seriously and he wasn’t considered a monster to them. 

“You guys stand a better chance at being able to search the city, or even around the world than the typical human does.” he stated. 

“We’ll do what we can, Randall. We’ll be glad to help in a search for our friends after all they’ve done for the city to keep it safe.” Raptar agreed. 

“Thank you.” Randall said. 

He left after that.   
…………..

All of April’s efforts didn’t come up with anything, but with Leatherhead’s help, they did once again track down Bishop. He was down in South America at this time. 

Making sure the helicopter had plenty of fuel, April, Casey, Randall, and Leatherhead all went down to where he was. They landed the copter in a hidden place and went to find an entrance. 

They were all nervous and skeptical, but Bishop had been like a valuable ally during their last battle. 

They managed to find a way inside and Bishop was surprised they had found him again. 

“What brings you four to my house this time?” Bishop asked. 

“Hopefully not another demon battle.” Stockman complained from beside him. 

“We came because we are looking for our friends, Agent Bishop!” Leatherhead snapped angrily. “If you’ve done something to them, I’ll-” 

Casey and Randall had to hold the croc back. 

“Have you seen them?” April asked. “We know they are missing. The turtles and their father.” 

“No, I have not seen the turtles or the rat since the battle.” Bishop stated firmly. 

“You had better not be hiding them.” Randall growled. 

“I’m not, Lizard.” Bishop replied. 

“Thank you.” April said. “We’ll be going now.” She directed the three males out. This time, they were allowed to leave without an issue. 

They all hoped Bishop didn’t have plans to kidnap any of them again for quite some time. 

When they reached the copter, April spoke to Randall, “Randall, I think it’s time that you learned to fly the helicopter too.” 

“What? Why?” he asked. 

“Because, if Casey or I can’t do it, and the guys return, and if they need someone extra along and they are busy, you could take over as a pilot if needed. I know you like to stand by them, but there will be times you might be needed as a pilot too.” April explained. “All of the turtles have learned to fly this thing, now it’s your turn. You have learned to drive the Sewer Sled, why not something that flies?” 

“Uh, sure, I guess.” Randall said nervously. 

“When we get home, I’ll teach you how to fly it. But not in unfamiliar territory.” April declared. 

“Alright.” 

She flew the helicopter home and after Leatherhead got off to go home, Casey and April started teaching Randall how to fly Don’s copter. 

It definitely was quite the education, but one that would surely pay off in the future.   
……………

After six months of looking, all of the allies who had been on the lookout for the mutant family still had no traces or clues to where they could have gone or had been taken. 

The whole city had been searched and nothing. The Justice Force had looked outside the city carefully too, and nothing. There was just no trace of them at all. 

They would all stay optimistic, and keep an open eye out, but they all had to move on with their lives if there was to be any future at all. 

Casey and Randall took over patrolling and making sure the city was safe from scumbags. They didn’t always click as the closest of friends, but knew how to interact. 

It started getting closer to a year since the turtles and Splinter had vanished. It was hard to realize that wherever they had gone that they might never come back. 

But, the family’s friends would carry on and honor their memory. 

Casey wasn’t going to let the memory of his friends go to waste. He wanted to do more than just vigilante justice. He wanted to know more martial arts, so he started looking for a school to train more proficiently. 

He soon found one. It was run by a big shot called Kahn. He was redheaded with a beard. He wore a blue kimono with yellow around the trims. He also carried a staff. He accepted no excuses, no nonsense, and no weaknesses. 

Kahn had heard about the infamous Casey Jones. He had a plan to rebuild the Foot Clan, with or without a Shredder to lead it. 

He knew how to manipulate men’s minds and make them do what he said with a sort of brainwashing them. He had a small group of men already assembled. Kahn was sure the group would only grow from there. 

Casey became under Kahn’s brainwashing as well, and in that state, he demanded Casey share his secrets of the turtles and their fighting techniques. Even of the lizard that was known to be with them. Casey could use the turtles’ fighting ways, but Randall’s were a little harder to interpret because of his invisibility fighting. 

Kahn would have to think harder on the lizard, if he should ever interfere with something, but the turtles’ fighting abilities could come in handy someday to one day be used against them, should they ever return. 

Most of the bad guys in the city had noticed as well that the turtles who did stop their crimes had stopped coming around by now that it was getting close to being a year since any encounters with them.   
……………

April was beginning to think about moving. She just felt she needed a bigger place. And she was fine with Casey doing the karate school thing. But she wondered about what Randall would do if she moved? She had spotted a new home across town that was more closer to Central Park and it had a shop on the floor she could use there that was for sale. 

She had a talk with him one night. She went down to his apartment. 

“Hi, Randall.” she greeted. 

“Hi.” he answered back. “What’s going on?” 

“I want to talk to you about something important. It would affect both of us.” April stated. 

“Affect us how? I’m not interested in you if that’s what you mean?” he replied in confusion. 

“No, it’s nothing like that. As you know that I’ve lived here a long time, but due to more supplies that are coming in, and Casey considering moving in with me soon, I think it’s time I got a bigger place. There’s a place on the other side of town for sale. It’s got a shop on the ground floor and an apartment above it. I’m sure it has a basement. It also has a top floor above too.” April explained. 

“How could you think of moving? If the guys come back, they won’t know where you live anymore.” Randall exclaimed. 

“This new shop is closer to Central Park. We’ll be much closer to their lair, Randall. If they ever return, we’ll be sure to find them and tell them, I promise.” April declared. 

Randall breathed a sigh of relief. “But what about the basement here? It leads to the sewers.” 

“We’ll patch it up before we move. But of course, we have to get the place. I already have booked an appointment to go look at it in a couple days. You can come with us as long you stay blended.” she offered. 

“I can do that. I would like to see what would become my new home. If I wasn’t welcome in your home, I would go to move back to the turtles’ lair.” he said. 

“It’s your decision.” she said. 

“Is Casey alright with going to look at the house too?” Randall asked. 

“Yes. He’s coming too.” April replied.   
…………….

A few days later, April, Casey, and Randall drove in April’s van to go see this new shop house. Randall stayed visible in the back of the van, but vanished the moment they got out of the van. 

A real estate agent lady wearing a red dress, and had long, blonde wavy hair, was waiting to show it to them. Of course, she only thought she was showing it to two humans. She had no idea of the invisible lizard that was accompanying them. 

Randall looked up at the building. It was a turquoise colored place on the outside. He and his friends followed the agent inside. She showed them all three floors, plus the basement. 

April could easily see some use for the attic if her friends and guests stayed here. There were some living quarters in the basement too. It would be easy for Randall to want to move in there. There was a ton more space for him down there than the one bedroom he lived in now. 

Casey and Randall were also impressed with this new house. It would be satisfactory enough. 

April and Casey agreed to meet the agent’s offer for the house. The agent would check her records back at the office and decide who would get the building. She would get back to them in a couple days, but she was proud to have served the happy couple. 

The three friends went home satisfied and hopeful. 

“It sure was a nice place, April.” Casey declared. 

“I could use a little more space in the basement.” Randall said. “I loved the bigger size of it.” 

“Thanks, guys. Now we just have to hear back from her.” April stated. 

Randall unblended himself once he was in the van. They drove home to wait for results. 

Casey wanted to move in with April. He was so ready to abandon his own junky apartment. 

They all went about their regular routines until April got the call a couple days later that her offer was approved. Once she paid the deposit, the house was all hers and Casey’s. Plus Randall. 

Casey was at work when she got the call. April ran down to the basement and excitedly told Randall.

“Randall! Guess what?!” she hollered. 

Randall opened his door. He had been making himself some lunch. “What?” 

“The agent just called me back. We got the house!” she shouted happily. 

“That’s great!” he smiled back. 

April ran forward and hugged the lizard. He was getting more used to this mushy stuff. “Real soon, we’ll be moving.” she said. 

“Yep.” he agreed. Randall knew he would miss this place, but if it was what his friends wanted, he would go along with it. He knew by now that it wasn’t the house that made a place a home, though partly, but it was the feels of the people that lived there that made it a home. 

April told Casey that night and he was more than thrilled.


	3. Chapter 3

They would miss this old place, but it was just time to move on. 

April paid the agent the next day the down deposit on the house. Randall and Casey began patching up the wall in the basement. It would have to be patched so it would get sold sometime in the future.  
……………

Within a month, the three friends were moving. They moved things out at night so Randall would have a chance at helping. He stayed blended to not be seen. He would help lift some things that were heavy. But, overall, April and Casey did more of the heaviest lifting. Leatherhead helped with some of the biggest stuff. He would only take things out of the back of the shop so he wouldn’t been seen. 

It was hard to believe still that their special group of friends had been reduced to this little batch mainly. Of course, they had other friends that were scattered about town. Like the Justice Force, the Junkyard homeless people, and Angel. 

Randall was in charge of Mikey’s cat, Klunk, on the move. April had made sure to get the cat a carrier. It was just safer that way. As it was, when April had taken the cat into the vet to be neutered and get his shots, Klunk had to be in a cage.

April didn’t know if Mikey had wanted his cat to be fixed, but it was for the better so Klunk wouldn’t spray around the house, and have a better life expectancy. There were so many unwanted cats on the streets now, so April had done Klunk a favor.

Randall hadn’t even wanted to imagine what it would be like having to be forced to have the manhood taken away from him. But luckily, he wasn’t a cat or dog. He just carried on looking after his best friend’s cat. Klunk’s orange color easily reminded Randall of his orange masked friend. 

Within a couple days, all of April and Casey’s furniture was moved into the new house. Casey had also left his apartment. He would now be living with April, but April insisted on that Casey take the attic for his bedroom. She wasn’t to share her bedroom with a man unless she was married. 

The guys could share rooms with Casey or Randall when they came to have sleepovers. 

Soon, everything was organized. April still held the sale of her home in her own hands though. But the words above her shop, 2nd Time Around no longer hung on top of her old shop. She would get the sign hung up soon on her new shop downstairs. 

Casey and Randall hung it up. Randall held it up with one set of hands holding onto the wall real good while getting the wedges into the wall to hold it in place. Casey had to stand on a ladder to get it up. But, together, they got the sign up. 

The place was looking more and more like home. And with this building being much closer to Central Park, maybe they wouldn’t have to drill a hole in the basement wall, but they would decide later. 

But then, it could be easier to get over that way. Of course, the guys would always be welcome to use the doors and windows too. 

One of the rooms in the basement was also going to be an infirmary if needed. Randall took the smaller room down there as his bedroom. The biggest room was going to be the infirmary. 

The next week, they did drill from the basement into the sewer.   
………….

A month later, it was time for Randall’s birthday again, and this time, he was sad about his friends not being there. 

They all celebrated down in the turtles’ lair since it had more room. April, Casey, Leatherhead, Angel, and the Justice Force helped him to have a good enough time. 

Randall enjoyed the presents that he did get, but the greatest gifts of all would be getting his family back. 

Everyone did help celebrate all their friends’ birthdays the best they could throughout the years.   
…………….

When a year finally passed, the others all began to have some doubts if their mutant family was ever coming home again. It was possible for them to be killed in wherever they went. They were all tough ninjas, that was true, but they weren’t invincible. 

April, Casey, and LH, and Randall maintained most of the order and quality of the lair. It took a lot of cleaning to keep it clean, but they were willing to do it should their friends return anytime soon.   
…………….

Back in the future, the year 2105, Donatello and Cody Jones, the great-grandson of April and Casey, had finally gotten the Time Window as close to their original time as possible. 

It had been because of Cody’s invented Time Window that had caused a time travel accident and sent the five mutants 100 years into the future. They had all seen much that they would never be able to see back in their own time. 

Special technology, aliens living here on Earth, and what was more, they had even seen their friend, Randall Boggs alive in the future as well! The monsters didn’t age like humans did. They had longer lives. 

But what was more, Randall had a real family of his own. He was also a director of Cody’s business, O’Neil Tech. He had directed the designer department of technology. And now that Cody’s Uncle Darius was gone from it, Randall was now taking over the business as the replacement CEO. He deserved it. He also wore a purple tie on his neck and a purple chest plate beneath his black shirt. 

So, yes, even Cody’s robot butler, Serling even knew who Randall Boggs was. 

Randall had helped out when he could in the future, but he had to look out for his own family too. He had a wife and three kids. Where he had found his wife was a big guess. 

His wife was a green lizard with only two legs and two arms, like a normal lizard. Her name was Midori. It meant ‘green, the greenery.’ She had blue eyes. No fronds. She had five fingers and toes on each limb. She was a fashion designer. She had made clothes in her former world, and had expanded her career after leaving it. 

Randall and Midori had two daughters and one son. His kids had inherited the blending ability from Randall. His two girls were named Reika and Sadako. The boy was named Takeshi. 

Reika meant “lovely flower; beautiful.” And she was beautiful. She had more of her mom’s looks, but her dad’s striping on her back. She had her dad’s green eyes and four legs. She only had two arms. Her feet had five toes, but her fingers were only three. 

Sadako was the second daughter, the younger one. It meant “child of chastity; upright; lucky; auspicious.” She had more of a bluish-purple body, with green stripes on her back. She had her dad’s four arms and four legs. Her feet had three toes on them, and she had five fingers on her hands. She often called herself Sadie for short. She had her mom’s eyes. 

Takeshi was their only son. His name meant “martial, military; strong, healthy.” He looked like his mom mostly. A green color, but had some blue striping on his back. His tail was blue like Randall’s. He had two fronds. He had three fingers and three toes on each limb too. His eye color was that of his mom’s. He had eight limbs like his dad. 

The two of them had agreed on Japanese names because Midori was of Japanese descent from her former world, and Randall especially wanted a strong name for his son, since he had some martial arts training. 

Reika was working as a teacher. She was married and had two kids of her own. 

Sadako was an artist. She was married and had four kids of her own. 

Takeshi was an engineer. He was the only one who wasn’t married, but he was dating. He had just always had bad luck with the women. 

Randall was 131 years old at this time. He was more like a middle age than a senior. His wife seemed older, but his kids still seemed young enough to still have jobs. They seemed old because of their ages, but because of his monster DNA that he had let them have longer lives too. Midori was 122. Her lizard kind had things for a long life too. 

And just as aliens walked along the streets of New York now, even some other banished monsters lived here too. It sure beat the past. 

Agent Bishop was the President at this time, of everything. 

There was so much that this future life had that was sustainable and made life so much more worth living comfortably and affordably. 

But even as this life was great, it just wasn’t meant for the turtles and Master Splinter to be there. It wasn’t their proper living timeline.


	4. Karate Schooled

The day had come for the mutant family to be heading home. Randall and Midori came to see them off. Randall’s whole family were great friends with them. The kids had to sadly work today and couldn’t get it off. But from their parents, they wished them well on their trip home to the past, where they belonged. 

The guys all knew now that Randall from their time would find a mate someday. But given that they knew the birthdays of his kids, back in their time, it must have been a short time before Randall would find his girl. It was just a question of when. 

It was now time to go. 

“We have to leave everything here, so we don’t pollute the timeline.” Don decreed. 

The turtles and Splinter all took off the gear they had had to wear here in the future so they could move and breathe properly. They also left their future weapons behind. 

“I’m gonna miss you guys.” Cody said. 

“Thanks for everything, Cody.” Don said sincerely. 

“Remember your training, little ninja.” Splinter reminded the young man. 

“I’ll never forget you guys.” Cody said. 

“And we won’t forget you.” Leo replied. 

“I wish I could take my video games.” Mikey whined. 

“There will be plenty of video games to play when we get back.” Raph commented. 

“But none like these.” Mikey said. 

“That’s the point.” Raph said. 

“I’ll miss you guys too. It was so good seeing you again.” Randall said. 

“Just what did happen to us?” Mikey asked him. 

“That’s what I can’t reveal.” Randall knew not to. 

“Aw!” Mikey whined. This Randall had too much father in him, but then, Cody wasn’t allowed to reveal what had happened to them either. 

The Time Window was fired up. 

“Take care of yourself guys.” Midori said. “It was nice knowing you for as long as I did.” 

“It was nice knowing you too, Midori-chan.” Splinter praised her. 

Leo went into the portal first, followed by Don, then Raph, Splinter and Mikey. 

Also during his time in the future, Leo had also allowed a special doctor to put a special cover over the patch in his shell on his left shoulder to keep it protected while it still continued to regenerate itself. It could still take years. 

Serling was glad when they were finally leaving. Finally, no more destruction around the house anymore. 

Randall had missed his friends, but he knew this version of them didn’t belong here. He was happy to have had them here, but he was more than happier to have his family even more. He and Midori were going to go back to O’Neil Tech. 

Serling went back to doing what he did best; cleaning the house. Cody stood there a moment longer. It was amazing at what the guys had done for him in the year they had been here. Now, he had a chance at a better future for himself.   
……………

The mutant family had an uneventful trip when they traveled and got through the portal. Shortly after entering, they all got back to their time. They landed safely in their living room. 

They looked around and the portal disappeared. They were home again, their real time. Only it was a year later. They all wondered what had happened in this time. It wasn’t like they had intentionally gone to the future, but they were proud of what they had accomplished there to make things better for any further descendants of their human friends, and Randall’s descendants too. 

They all saw the power was shut off. Don went to go turn it back on. 

“We’re home.” Don said. 

“Finally. I wondered if we were ever gonna get back here. I hated the future.” Raph remarked. 

“How could you have hated it? It had all that cool technology!” Mikey exclaimed. 

“Because that is what made it so dangerous.” Raph replied. “And now, we got to find out how much we’ve missed here.” 

“We’ll worry about that later. Let us go check on our lair, my sons.” Splinter advised. 

They all went to their own rooms first. All of their stuff was where it should have been. It all looked kept and clean. Their weapons were all in their rooms. 

The guys all remembered landing in the future without anything on their bodies. But they would never forget what happened to them, and of course, they knew that there would be some things that they wouldn’t be able to tell their friends either about what happened in the future. Especially Randall. 

The guys all got together for their first meal after deciding things were just fine in the lair. It was obvious their friends had looked after their home while they had been gone. And also a big question would be, how would they tell their friends that they were finally back? 

“I sure missed the food from this time.” Mikey declared. 

“I think we all did, Mikey.” Leo replied. “But it was better to eat healthier.” 

“I’ll be glad to never eat that health food again.” Mikey remarked. 

“Yes, it is good to be back, my sons.” Splinter agreed. 

They finished their meal and all sat down to a night of movies in the living room. Tomorrow, they would begin anew. 

Donatello already had big plans on how he was going to upgrade his computer system and security system. From what he had learned in the future, he definitely wanted to upgrade his technology around the lair. 

When they went to bed that night, it felt good to be truly back in their own beds. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.   
……………

The next day, there was their first training session before breakfast. Then, Don began to start going through his lab’s security system. He was going to start designing a new system. 

When nightfall came, he and his brothers drove the Battle Shell to the dump and they were going gather some new items so he could make some big improvements to the lair. And even for a new truck. 

Don imagined already designing a new truck. One that was going to be similar to the Hover Shell back in the future. 

Leo, Mike, and Raph knew their brainiac brother was going to be very busy. They would do what they could to help him upgrade the lair. Splinter would leave the upgrades to his sons. But he did support Don in giving their lair a taste of the future.   
……………..

Days in advance, Don had the lair taking on a new look. He had begun working nonstop trying to make the new lair much like the future. 

Leo and Raph were bringing in new furniture. Splinter helped to make some new things as well. 

Mikey kept on wanting to skateboard, read his old comics, and play some video games. His family was annoyed at him not helping out, and when he did, he more played the director of where everything should go rather than actually lifting and helping move furniture. 

Aside from designing a new computer system, Don also began to work on a new Battle Shell, though this time, he would call the truck the Hauler. It was a garbage truck he had found and swiped. He made some modifications to it. 

It was amazing the family had been home now for two weeks and no visitors. Usually Randall would be over here every few days or so. They hoped he and their other friends were fine. But then, since they hadn’t been here for so long, maybe they just didn’t come down here quite as often. 

But one night, there was an alarm that went off at the main entrance, and there was a sound. 

“Don, kill the power.” Leo ordered. 

Don did as he was told and the lights went off. Leo, Raph, and Mikey went to the entry pass to await the intruder. Don was going to protect his new tech. 

Splinter had also come out of his room to see who was coming in and if they were a threat, he would jump in to help his sons. 

The intruder’s footsteps could be heard and Raph chose to attack first. But his wrists were caught before he was thrown to the floor. He looked up in time to see a shadow coming at him. He heard the yell that seemed familiar. He rolled out of the way just in time. 

Leo and Mikey attacked next and each was kicked into a wall. 

“You dare come into my friends’ home and try to vandalize it, you punks?! No one does that to my friends’ home!” the man exclaimed. 

“Don, hit the lights!” Leo ordered. 

The lights came on and it turned out to be Casey Jones. Then he saw who it was who was in the lair. 

“Casey?” Raph stated. 

“Casey, it’s us!” Leo proclaimed. 

“Guys? Guys!” Casey questioned and then grabbed the three turtles into a tight hug. 

“I don’t know what’s worse, a Casey-kick-in-the-ribs, or a Casey bear hug.” Mikey said. 

“April! Randall! It’s the guys! They’re back!” Casey declared happily. 

April and Randall came into the lair finally. 

“Guys! It’s so good to see you!” April ran up and hugged them too. 

After they finished their hugging, Randall came up as well. Don and Splinter had come over by now as well. 

“It is nice to see you again, my friends.” Splinter greeted warmly with a smile. 

“You guys have been gone for a year. Where did you go?” Randall asked. He shook hands with the guys. 

“You all might want to have a seat. We have one story to tell you.” Leo declared. 

They all took a seat on the new brown couch. 

“We all were kinda zapped to the future. To the year 2105.” Leo began. 

“Let’s just say that we met a future descendant of you, April and Casey. He helped us while we were there. We were there a year trying to figure out how to get his Time Window fixed so we could get back home as fast as we could.” Don explained. 

“What was his name?” Randall asked. 

“Cody Jones.” Mikey replied. 

“Was I in the future too, or was I dead by that time?” 

“You were there, but we can’t reveal certain things.” Leo replied.

“If you are alive that far into the future, that means you must have a long life ahead of you then, Randall.” April said. 

Randall at least now knew he would live a long life. But doing what, he wanted to know. But his friends were not going to reveal what it was he was doing. Of course, he would find out in time. 

“So, Casey, what was with the new moves? My ribs are still aching.” Raph asked, rubbing his lower chest. 

“Well, I missed ya while ya were gone, and I wanted to keep up the tradition, ya know? I found a new karate school. My teacher is the best sensei around. He taught me much about honor, fighting, and looking out for the little guy. Things like that.” Casey explained. 

“Sounds awesome, Casey.” Leo replied. 

After the short reunion, Casey looked at a watch on his wrist and saw he was running late for karate school. 

“Welcome back, guys, but I gotta run! I have to go to karate school!” Casey declared and he was out the door. 

“The guys just got back, Casey. I’m sure your teacher would understand.” April stated. 

“Sorry, got to run!” 

“I never knew Casey to be so punctual.” Leo stated. 

“I didn’t know he could tell time.” Mikey said. 

“I have a concern about that school. Ever since he joined, he just hasn’t been himself. He’s been, distant.” April said. 

“He’s not the normal Casey anymore.” Randall agreed. 

“One morning, he came home with blood on him and he said he had no idea where it came from.” April said. 

“Was he hurt?” Don asked. 

“It wasn’t his. It was obvious he killed or something.” Randall declared. 

“We could check it out for you.” Leo stated. 

“That would do me some good. I’ve got to get back to work.” Don said. “I’m not going.” 

April and Randall would stay and see what Don was doing. With all the tech they saw around them, this had to be worth checking out and understanding what he was turning the lair into. Being to the future was right since he was changing the lair in big ways.   
…………….

Casey ran home, changed into this ninja garb, and got in the car and drove to the school. He was a little late getting there. 

When he got in there, he ran up saying, “Sorry I’m late, Master Khan.” 

“Never utter the word sorry! It is a sign of weakness!” Khan exclaimed. “I, Khan, intend to rebuild the Foot Clan!” He banged his staff on a gong and all the men who were in there turned into brainwashed zombies. 

“And you, Casey Jones, your allegiance to the turtles?” Khan questioned Casey. 

“Is no more.” Casey replied in his zombie voice. 

“You are mine now, Jones. And everything you have told me about them will enable me to beat them should they ever return.” Khan stated. 

“The turtles have returned, Master.” Casey said. 

“What?” 

“I just found out today.” Casey said. 

“Hm. Then let us prepare for them.” Khan grinned evilly. 

The men began practicing their moves.   
……………

“You guys take the new Hauler out for a test drive.” Don said. He tossed Raph the keys. 

“Okay.” Raph said, catching the keys in his hand. Before going to the garage, Raph mentioned to April, “See if you can’t get Don to take a break sometimes. He hasn’t stopped working since we got back.” 

“Sure.” she said. 

Randall wanted to go with the others, and yet, at the same time, wanted to see what Don was working on to improve the lair. But then, there would be time to see what it was later. He decided to stay this time and help Don set up as much as possible since he knew that Don trusted him. 

The three brothers went to go get in the truck. Raph took the driver’s seat. Mikey sat in the passenger seat. Leo was in the back. 

Don had explained to Raph and Leo some of the things that he had built into this new Hauler. Mikey had been too busy clowning around to know what had been done. 

Mikey was jealous that Raph was driving. It had been a competition to who was driving. “Oh, sure. You always get to drive, Raph.” Mikey complained. 

“This new truck has some sweet moves.” Raph declared. He had gotten the truck into the streets from the sewer’s line. Raph turned the wheel sharply and the Hauler turned. It was heading toward a wall! 

“Raph, Raph, it’s a dead end!” Mikey exclaimed. 

“I know.” Raph grinned and pulled up on the lever beside him. 

The wheels retracted and it lifted into the air. Mikey screamed in terror. He had known nothing about this. 

When Raph landed the Hauler, Mikey was upside down in his seat. “You didn’t tell me this bucket of bolts can fly.” he complained. 

“Don programmed it so it can fly in emergencies and stuff.” Raph replied. 

“It’s something you would know if you had been helping out more.” Leo lectured. 

Mikey felt the consequences of the crazy driving. His stomach churned and he held it. Then, he turned over and vomited onto the floor. 

Leo and Raph looked on in worry. They knew their little brother sometimes had a sensitive stomach when it came to ditzy moves. This had been one of those times. 

The vomit was cleaned up before they continued calmly back on the streets to the karate school. 

When they got there, they climbed up a fire escape to look in a window. 

Inside, they saw Casey among a bunch of men in ninja garb practicing their moves. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Leo noticed. 

“Looks like a normal ninja school to me.” Mikey said. 

The redheaded man who wasn’t doing much was obviously the sensei and he headed toward his staff. 

“Casey’s teacher is on the move.” Leo observed. 

Khan had felt their presence. He was highly skilled in that level of thinking. 

Outside, within moments, Khan was out on the fire escape behind the turtles. He held his staff in front of him in a menacing way. 

The turtle trio were in shock that the human had moved that quick. 

Khan immediately just kicked them all in the their plastrons and pushed them through the window, breaking it. 

Leo, Mike, and Raph all quickly got their bearings and landed on their feet. They withdrew their weapons on instinct when they were being attacked, and this guy had attacked them. 

The men who had been training all circled the turtles. 

“Uh oh.” Mikey said. 

“We have been waiting for you, Turtles.” Khan smirked evilly. 

“Huh?” The guys were shocked he even knew of them. “Look, we came to see that our friend was alright, nothing more.” Leo tried to convince the man before him that he and his brothers weren’t a threat. 

Khan then hit his gong, and Casey’s eyes went into zombie mode. “Your friend belongs to me now. To this school. To me. Do you not, Casey Jones?” he asked Casey. 

Casey bowed and rose. “Yes, Master Khan.” he replied in the zombie voice. 

The guys knew there was something wrong here already. 

“And here, you turtles will find something as well. Your doom! Destroy the turtles! Crack open their shells and pull them limb from limb! I command you!” Khan ordered his men, Casey too. 

The men began ascending on the turtle trio. They watched their attackers warily. 

“There’s something wrong with these students. Like they’re under some kind of mind control.” Leo pointed out. The first man made his move. Leo instantly put his katanas away. “Try not to hurt them.” 

“Great, while they try to beat the shell out of us!” Raph snapped. 

They all braced for the men. 

Most the men could be knocked to the side or go around their moves and not hurt them at all. They were pretty easy to defeat. All the guys had to do was step aside or let them run into walls or each other, knocking them out. 

“Sleep tight.” Leo said to a pair of them after knocking themselves out. 

“Got anybody else?” Raph snarled. 

Casey had not fought at that time. He had stayed out of that first one. Khan hit the gong again. “Casey Jones, rise and fight!” he ordered Casey. Casey stood up. “Destroy the turtles!” He began to come at them. 

“Raph, you and your big mouth!” Mikey stated fearfully, not really wanting another whooping by Casey. He too was still sore from the last time in the lair. 

The guys tried avoiding their friend as he got near them. They tried talking to him. 

“Casey, it’s me, Raph. Snap out of it!” Raph said with his hands up in surrender. 

Casey didn’t listen to him. 

“We’re on your side, remember?” Mikey stated, but it earned him a hard kick in the stomach, knocking him down. 

Raph kept on battling him. Leo was a little further back. “He can’t hear us. He’s being mind controlled like the other students!” Leo declared. Casey then tried taking a swing at Leo’s head. He ducked, but he too got a hit in the belly. 

Leo flew back, but didn’t go down. He was in a crouched position as Casey came at him again, but Leo dodged him this time. 

Mikey got up. “Yeah, well. He still kicks butt the same old way.” Then Casey came at him again. He tried to avoid him, but he only got kicked into the wall. “My point exactly.” 

Raph glared angrily at Casey. He had hurt his little brother. The man then began advancing on him, making him back up. “Casey, I don’t want to clobber ya. Don’t make me!” Raph exclaimed. 

“I vote clobber him.” Mikey said. 

“Alright! I’ll write you an apology later!” Raph jumped over Casey and he pushed him from the backside into a pillar. 

Casey winced in pain, and his eyes returned to normal. 

Khan didn’t like that. 

Casey shook his head. “What’s goin’ on here? Guys?” he asked. His friends got nearer to him, though still wary. 

Khan banged the gong again. “Do not forget who you serve.” he commanded. 

All four friends grabbed their heads and ears. 

“Man, there’s crazy acoustics in here!” Mikey complained. 

“You will obey me. You will all obey me.” Khan ordered. 

Another gong bang. “You turtles will obey.” Another bang. 

“Yes, Master Khan.” Casey obliged. 

“It’s like, that Khan guy, he’s inside my head!” Mikey exclaimed, holding his head. 

“Should be plenty of room in there for him!” Raph growled. 

Another bang. 

Casey finally gave into the command again. Raph saw him coming. 

“Leo, Casey coming at 12 o’clock!” Raph tried to warn Leo as Casey pushed him aside and kicked the blue masked turtle into the wall, making him grunt in pain. 

Casey tripped Mikey. Leo had had enough of this. “ENOUGH!” he yelled. 

Casey came running at him. Leo and Raph teamed up together for this one. 

“Sorry, Casey, but this is for your own good.” Leo apologized as he and Raph kicked Casey into the air and he went flying into the gong. 

The gong cracked in several places and fell to the floor. There was the Foot sign on the back of it. 

Once the gong was broken, the eyes of the other men returned to normal and they ran out of the building. 

The boys ran up to see the gong. They saw the symbol on it. “The Foot!” Leo exclaimed. 

“Yes, the Foot!” Khan proclaimed, and threw a smoke bomb down. It smoked and it revealed Khan’s true identity. His clothes changed a bit, but were still the same in color. “Behold and tremble cowards!” he yelled. 

“Whoa! What’s with the new threads? You going on a night on the town later?” Mikey joked at him. His two brothers glared at the man. 

“The Foot shall rise again, like a tidal wave! And will come crashing down on you, crushing the life out of you by these hands!” Khan threatened them. 

“Great, but we’re still gonna have to take you down.” Mikey said. He and his brothers took out their weapons now. 

“Bring it, Khan!” Raph ordered. 

Khan wanted to do that all too well. He rushed away to begin and got behind them to start. His moves were almost as fast the Ninja Tribunal’s. 

He hit Raph in the face first. Leo rushed in next. Khan twirled his staff. He side stepped the lead turtle. Then, he went after Mikey. 

“You are no match for me.” He chased Mikey to a pillar, and as he ran up it, he hit it, and the pillar cracked. Mikey jumped back down. 

“Yipes! That could have been my shell.” Mikey said. 

Khan attacked him again. He pushed the youngest one down. “You cannot win. I know every move you can make before you make it.” He stated to the turtles. “Your friend, Casey Jones, has been most informative of your fighting techniques.” 

Casey was getting up as he said that last line. “Huh? What’s going on?” He looked over and saw his friends fighting his sensei. “Hey, Teach, leave my pals alone!” he said. He walked over to Khan. 

“You no longer serve any purpose, Jones!” Khan said to him and rushed off, leaving Casey shocked. 

Khan then came in from behind and tripped Casey and nailed him in the stomach. He went down. Then he looked back at the turtles. He began advancing on them again. 

“Now, it is time to finish you turtles off once and for all!” He began trying to use his staff to do them in, though they were dodging. 

Mikey had enough distance to get away while Leo and Raph could keep him busy. “You guys keep him busy! I’ll get us out of here!” he shouted on his way out the door. 

“Where’s Mikey goin’?” Raph asked. 

Leo was watching for his brother. “Raph, look out!” he shouted as Khan’s staff nearly hit Raph in the head. 

Leo tried taking him on, but he got knocked into a pillar. Khan advanced on him. Leo knew to expect a deadly blow any moment unless someone stopped him. This could have been a good time for even Randall to show up. 

From outside, a garbage truck came charging into the building. 

Khan looked behind himself. “What?” he asked as the truck came up and hit him, making him go flying into the far wall by his own gong. It knocked him unconscious for the moment. 

Leo got up. Then he noticed Casey walking over, holding his stomach. 

Raph and Leo came over and helped him into the truck. “Easy big guy, let’s get you home.” Raph said. 

Once they were all in the truck, Leo gave the order, “Hit it, Mikey!” 

“Roger that!” Mikey gassed the pedal and he began ramming into all the pillars so it would make the building collapse hopefully, or just leave it in ruins. “Nothing like breaking in the new family truckster. That should give Khan something to remember us by.” Then he drove out the same way he drove in. 

Raph was up in front with him. Leo tended to Casey in the back. 

Khan managed to get up and the building was crumbling. “Oh no!” Then a piece of debris came down and hit him on the head, knocking him out again. 

The guys would get Casey back to the lair and looked after.


	5. The Engagement Ring

The turtles and Casey soon got back to the lair. Casey’s stomach was still hurting from the blow it took. There were some bruised ribs too. 

“Casey!” April said as she came running up to greet him. She jumped onto his shoulders. 

Randall looked over. He saw Casey looked beaten up pretty good. So did the turtle trio. 

Casey rubbed his head. “Glad that’s over. Thanks for looking out for me, babe. You too, guys.” he praised his friends. This was definitely like old times again. Them coming and bailing him out of a bad situation. It was going to be like this many more times for sure. 

Don looked over briefly, but went on working. 

Randall and April had been helping Don, but both stopped and went over to see what was going on. April of course had to rush to her boyfriend, glad that he was back. Randall stood back. 

“Next time, maybe take an art class.” Mikey joked. 

“Glad we could help, but I’m not so sure it’s over.” Leo said in a worried tone. “I thought we finished the Foot once and for all. It looks like they’re back.” He crossed his arms. 

“Yeah. The same’s the Shredder.” Raph agreed. 

“At least he’s not coming back anytime soon.” Mikey said. “Right?” 

They all knew the Shredder was dead, but could he have designed a way to come back? They hoped not. 

“How’s Donny?” Leo asked. 

“He’s been so busy trying to get the new system up. We just can’t get him to part with working on it.” Randall replied. 

“I can’t even get him to take a five minute break. He hasn’t eaten, he hasn’t slept. He’s hooking up all sorts of stuff to the Internet.” April expressed her concern. 

They all looked over at Don in concern. All that mattered was that it paid off in the end. 

The next day, Leatherhead came over to see the family since he was told they were back again and wished to see how they were all doing. He too was told of where they had went without any intention to. 

Leatherhead also began helping Don set up his special system too. Though, he insisted on Don stopping to get some rest first. He looked so tired. 

“I can’t stop thinking about what this will look like when it’s all set up, Leatherhead.” Don said. “I can’t sleep now.” 

Master Splinter knew his smart son was excited about this, but this was it. He advised Leo take a cup of tea to Don and he had to drink what was in it. 

Don was in the middle of setting up a network on the computer when Leo interrupted him. “Donny, Master Splinter wants you to drink every last bit of this tea. Now.” Leo used his leader commanding voice. 

Don grudgingly stopped what he was doing to drink the tea before he got back to work. Leo watched what happened because he had a sneaking suspicion of what his father had been up to. 

It didn’t take long for Don’s vision to start blurring. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He moaned. “I can’t stop now. I have… to keep… going…” he mumbled. He began leaning over his computer. His knees were beginning to buckle. 

Leo caught him as he began to go down. Splinter had indeed drugged the tea to make Don sleepy. 

Leo carried Don to his room where he tucked him into his bed. Don could get back to designing the system when he woke up, but when he was well rested. If he got sick because he wasn’t resting himself as he should, it would take even longer to get back to it. The rest of them rested, why shouldn’t he? 

Leo shut Don’s door so it was dark in the room behind him. It may not have been the right way to go about it, but Donatello needed some sleep, bad. 

Randall came down again later and he didn’t see Don working on the new system. 

“Where’s Don?” he asked. 

“Sleeping. He needed it.” Raph replied. 

“I could see it on him. I know what it’s like to go days on end without proper food and rest. It was like that for me when I was making the Scream Extractor at times. I sure don’t miss it.” Randall stated. “I’m sure I can continue it for him.” 

“Yeah, you can take over for him.” Leo said. 

“Master Splinter actually had to drug a cup of tea to make him go to sleep since we knew he wasn’t going to do it voluntarily.” Mikey said. “Randall, why can’t you spend some time with me today instead? I missed being able to hang with you.” 

“I thought you said I was in the future? Didn’t you hang out with me there?” he asked. 

“Sometimes, but it wasn’t like it was here to this day. It was-” 

“Mikey! No.” Leo scolded when he knew Mikey wanted to tell Randall what he would become in the future. 

These secrets were so over-rated. 

Randall knew that he hadn’t yet. He gave up on the system and did hang out with Mikey that day. He had a feeling Don wasn’t going to be too happy anyway if the system was put up without his permission. No one else knew how he wanted it set up, so they left it alone. They just wanted their brainiac to be rested when he started up on it again.   
……………..

About seven hours later, Donatello woke up in a dark room. He could make out in the dark that it was his bedroom. What was he doing here? No! 

Don stormed out of his room when he realized what had happened. 

“I told you I had to work!” He yelled angrily. 

“Calm down, Don. None of us touched the computer or the network you were putting in. You can continue where you left off.” Randall stated. 

“You not resting left Master Splinter no choice, Don.” Leo said. 

“My son, I was concerned for you. Now that you are rested, you should eat something and then you can get back to work.” Splinter advised. 

Don knew his family was right. He had needed some sleep. 

“I’m sorry, it just upset me that I didn’t remember going to bed. I just want to get my new system up and running.” Don said. 

“We know, but I doubt we’ll be experiencing danger here anytime soon.” Randall said. 

“Hopefully not.” Mikey stated. 

Don went to get some of the pizza in the fridge and a sandwich. He had some coffee to get his energy going and to make him wake up more. He had been living off of coffee for many days now, with little time for eating and sleeping. 

His family would let him work for the time being now that he had rested.   
…………….

Now that the guys were back, as Casey had been thinking a long time about what he was finally going to do about April, he would be happy to tell them. 

Since Randall lived at their apartment, he went down to see the lizard first. 

“Guess what, Randall?” 

“What?” 

“You know how me and April are so close, right?” Casey asked him. 

“Yeah, so what’s your point?” 

“I think I’m gonna ask her to marry me.” Casey said happily. 

“It’s about time. Wondered if you were ever going to pop the question.” Randall smiled. 

“First, I’ve got to get her a ring. I’ve been saving some of my money to be able to get her one.” 

“Good. You both seem to click together.” 

“I’m going to go tell the others. Thanks, man!” Casey patted him on the back. “Hey, have you ever been close to tying the knot in your world, before your banishment?” 

“No, not really. No girl would ever stay with me that long and they were always using me.” Randall said. 

“Did you ever, ya know, give up your virginity?” 

“Of course. But I’m not going into the gory details with you!” Randall snapped. 

“Fine. I get it. But I just didn’t know what your history was with dating. You don’t seem like you’re in a hurry to find love of your own.” Casey stated. 

“I’m happy being just as I am, Jones. Now go tell the others before I invisibly pick on you.” he threatened playfully. 

“Thanks, Ran. I’ll do that.” Casey laughed on his way out. “And don’t tell April. I want to ask her myself.” 

“I know better than that, numskull.” Randall replied. 

Randall knew that it was about time that Casey was ready to pop the big question of all time to the girl of his dreams. He had been there long enough to know that they loved each other.   
……………..

Casey went to the lair to tell his mutant friends the great news. 

“Hey, guys. I have something I want to tell ya, but April can’t find out. Not yet.” Casey announced. 

“What is it about, Mr. Jones?” Splinter asked. 

“It had betta’ be important for us not to tell April.” Raph declared. 

“I wanna ask her to marry me.” Casey stated simply. 

The guys were all silent for a moment, but then smiles erupted across their faces. 

“Congratulations, Casey!” Leo said. 

“I didn’t think ya had in ya!” Raph said with a wide smirk. 

“You two make a great pair.” Splinter smiled. 

“Way to go!” Mikey stated. 

“I’m happy for you.” Don said softly. 

“What about Randall? He needs to know.” Mikey asked. 

“He knows already. I told him before I left home.” Casey declared. 

“Come on, Case. Let me get on a disguise and we’ll go topside to get her a ring. I know a special place that sells cheap rings.” Raph declared. 

“Alright.” Casey agreed. 

“Just be careful, Raph.” Leo said. 

“I know, bro.” Raph said as he went to go slip on a brown hoodie and some white sweat pants. 

Raph ended up taking Casey to Chinatown because he knew of a place there that sold rings for really low, cheap prices. He knew his friend was on a budget. 

And by now, all the guys knew where the new house was that April and Casey owned it together. 

In Chinatown, there were Purple Dragons looking for the old guy that ran the shop where Raph was wanting to take Casey. 

The old guy had been spotted and he ran for cover. He ran back to his shop. 

Raph and Casey stopped their motorcycles in an area where they would know to come back to. They got off and started to head toward this shop. 

“Thanks for doing this, Raph.” Casey said. “I would have asked April, but ya know, it would spoil the surprise.” 

“Hey, don’t mention it. It’s not every day your best bud decides to get married.” Raph declared. He was happy to do this. 

Then it struck Casey. He froze in his tracks, in shock. Raph looked back when he saw his friend had stopped. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Holy canoly. Married!” Casey exclaimed in a scared tone. 

Raph went and grabbed Casey by his shirt to urge him on. “Come on, Romeo. Ya still gotta propose to the girl. Who knows, she could say no.” 

“Thanks, Raph.” Casey replied in a depressed way. He hoped she wouldn’t say no. 

“Here it is. Word is this shop sells real nice rocks, at rock bottom prices.” Raph said on the doorstep of an entrance to a jewelry store. Then, he and Casey went inside to try to get an engagement ring. They didn’t see anyone inside. 

“Hello! Anyone here?” Raph asked. 

“No! Store is closed! Go away!” the innkeeper exclaimed. He rose up over his counter, like he was hiding from something. 

“This won’t take long, pal. My friend is looking for an engagement ring. The girl’s kinda out of his league, so it needs to be real nice.” Raph explained.

“Raph! What are you trying to do to me?!” Casey exclaimed. 

The Chinese man saw two Purple Dragons outside in the street and he was so scared of them finding a certain ring. He pulled a green ring out of his pocket, with a red rock on it. 

“I’m just kiddin,’ Case.” Raph replied. “Though it is kinda true.” 

The man went up to them in a hurry. “What you’re looking for is this. Take it, as my gift. Now go.” He handed the ring to Casey and he began pushing them to leave. 

“Okay, okay, we’re leaving.” Raph said. 

The man pushed them to the doors and out before he closed them again. It was like he was scared of something. 

Casey then glanced down at the ring. “Wow! You weren’t kiddin,’ Raph. Talk about a steal!” he said as they both began walking back to their bikes. 

The two Purple Dragons that were on the street then came to the shop. They went inside. “Knock, knock. You move fast for an old man, Mr. San.” One of them stated. 

The Chinese man backed up. “The ring is not here. Nor will I help you find it. Do your worst.” 

“Don’t worry, Pops. We will!” The taller of the two stated and they began to walk toward him threateningly.   
…………….

Casey and Raph showed the others the ring when they got back to the lair. 

“That’s beautiful, Casey.” Leo said. 

“Ya think she’ll say yes?” Casey asked. 

“We’ve seen for a long time how April loves you.” Mikey stated with a smile. “I’m sure of it.” 

“I wish you much happiness in April’s decision.” Splinter said. 

“Thanks, Master Splinter.” Casey muttered. He was so nervous about this. 

Casey went home. 

“Ya think she’ll say yes?” Raph asked. 

“We can only wait and find out.” Leo said. 

When Casey got home, he showed the ring to Randall too. The lizard’s eyes lit up. “Wow! That is quite a ring. Where did you get it?” he asked Casey. 

“Me and Raph got it from an old guy in Chinatown. We actually got it for nothing.” Casey replied. 

“Now that’s unusual. People usually always have to pay something for a ring. Any kind of ring.” Randall pointed out. 

“He seemed to be in a hurry for some reason. He practically pushed us out the door.” Casey stated. 

“So, do you know when you’re going to propose?” 

“Tonight. I have a plan to get her to say yes.” 

“How?” Randall wanted tips in case he ever found the girl of his dreams. 

“I’m gonna take her to the park and on a sailing float thing.” Casey said. “I’ll decide what I’ll do, Lizard Face.” Casey joked. 

“Hey!” Randall retaliated in a playful way. He whipped his tail behind the man’s legs and tripped him.   
………………

Casey later asked April if she wanted to go sailing in Central Park’s pond. It was a picnic of sorts. He donned a tux just for the occasion. 

Later, he and April were floating on the pond. She was clueless as to why they were there. She noticed that he seemed tense. 

“Casey, are you okay?” she asked in concern. 

“What, no. Yes, maybe.” He gave a nervous grin. “Why?” 

“You seem nervous.” April stated in concern. “And what’s with the tux?”

“I… felt like dressing up.” he replied. 

“Casey, are you sure you’re feeling okay?” she asked again. 

Casey chuckled nervously and decided to read the note he had done. He got up and took the paper out of his jacket. He got on one knee. “Oh boy. April, I love you like, like Gretsky loves hockey, and I want to play you for the rest of my life.” 

He tried to go on, though April was getting annoyed by the flies and gnats flying around. She began using her hands to swat them away. Casey was still trying to read his own words when she hit the paper away. 

“Oh, Casey, I’m sorry. What were you saying?” she asked when she saw he was shocked at why she had done that. 

Casey stood up. “I guess, what I’m trying to say is… Whoa!” He and April went flying into the water. 

As they surfaced, April offered, “Next time, let’s stick to pizza and a movie.” 

They got out of the water. “Aw, the heck with this!” April looked at him in surprise. He went on, “April, I’m a fighter. Always have been, always will be.” He kneeled on one knee again and took her right hand in his hands. “But, it’s not enough to be a fighter. You gotta have something to fight for, and that’s you, April.” he declared his love to her. 

April was shocked and surprised he was doing this in front of her. “You’re the best this world has to offer, and then some. Will you… marry me?” Casey finally asked the big question. 

Happy tears filled April’s eyes. She got down in front of him. “Oh, you big lug. Of course, I will.” she replied with a smile. Then they kissed. 

Casey then remembered. “Oh, I almost forgot. The ring!” He reached into his right pocket and pulled out the green ring he had gotten earlier. 

“Oh, Casey, I love it!” April declared. 

“I just hope it fits.” Casey said. He slid the ring onto April’s right ring finger. The ring let off a strange hum when it was on her. 

Casey jumped up in excitement and happiness. “Goongala!” he shouted. 

April was still in shock about this ring.   
……………..

At the Purple Dragons’ headquarters, Dragon Face was furious that he had been kept waiting for so long about the ring that he had wanted. His two cronies had returned and he wanted his ring. They had better have it, or else! 

They confessed that they were sure they had the ring. They gave it to him. He put it on and nothing happened. 

“This isn’t it!” Dragon Face exclaimed and took the ring off and threw it aside angrily. 

“It’s not our fault. The old man, said that was it.” One of them said as they backed up in fear of their leader. 

“I must have it! I must of the Ring of Yin! Word on the street is that the Foot is reforming!” Dragon Face exclaimed. Then he punched his two minions through the door and off the balcony, out into the shop area. 

Other Dragons were surprised where they had come from and looked up. 

“Listen up, all of you! Burn this city to the ground if you have to, but find me that ring! Find me the Ring of Yin!” Dragon Face commanded angrily. 

The Purple Dragons began a frantic search for the ring.   
…………….

The next day, at April’s apartment, after dinner, Casey had washed the dishes, but had neglected to dry them and put them away, which made April extremely mad at him. 

“Casey! How many times must I tell you! You don’t put wet dishes in my cabinets! If you’re going to wash dishes, dry them!” She yelled and grabbed the wet dishes out of the cabinet from where he had placed them. 

Casey hated to see her mad. He knew he had to worry if she got mad. She started throwing the dishes at him. He dodged them and jumped behind the couch in fear. He put up a white cloth in surrender. 

The ring hummed on April’s finger and stopped. “Oh, I’m sorry, Casey. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” she said. “Ever since last night, I feel tense.” She examined her ring a bit. There was something off about it. 

Randall was over at the lair tonight, helping Don some more with organizing and getting the new system set up again. 

Casey realized it was safe again. “You’re not reconsidering are you?” he asked nervously. 

“No, no, of course not. I love you.” April replied. 

“Good.” He jumped over the couch. “Cause I’ve been thinking about our wedding.” He picked up a broom and scooper. “Maybe we should do it on a beach. What the heck! A skate rink! Could be dangerous though.” he suggested and stated. 

The ring began to make April tense up, but act funky again. Her eyes suddenly glowed red and something evil came out. “Yes! And we shall sacrifice ox on our alter!” She now stood upside down on the ceiling. Now this was something different. No normal human could do that naturally. 

“Uh, what?” Casey asked, not sure he had heard what April had suggested. 

April jumped down from the ceiling. 

“What I’m trying to say is, I’ve been thinking about our future. It’s looking bright.” Casey said with a smile. He turned back toward her. 

April chuckled evilly and turned to go into the bedroom. “Fool!” she exclaimed in a voice that wasn’t quite hers. 

“Uh?” Casey didn’t know what to think at that response. 

And just after she had gone into the room, Raph appeared on the fire escape and was knocking on the window.

Casey let him in. “Thought I might find you here. So, how’s it feel to be engaged, big guy?” Raph asked. Casey sat down in thought, almost in regret with the look on his face. 

“Scary. Ever since I proposed, April’s been acting… weird.” Casey held his head in defeat.

Raph jumped inside. “Aw, come on. April loves you. There’s gotta be a logical explanation.” The turtle suggested. 

Then, the wall by the bedroom cracked and shattered. 

Raph and Casey jumped in shock. Raph took out his sais from his belt. They both saw it and it was shocking! 

April floated out of the room, her body covered in a purple glow. She saw there was someone new in the room. “Darling, you didn’t tell me we were expecting company. Then perhaps, I’ll invite some guests of my own.” she declared in a smug evil voice. 

Using some newfound powers, her eyes brought forth some bat-winged bug-like creatures. They roared in anger and hunger. It was the creature known as Yin that was on the other side of April, making her his servant. 

Raph and Casey were in shock that this had happened. The creatures began to attack. 

“Now, time for the engagement party!” April exclaimed. He made her laugh evilly as she watched Raph and Casey take on the monsters. 

Casey was thrown out the window and onto the fire escape. Raph was still in the apartment. 

“Bring it on, Ugly.” Raph said. 

The monster tried to take some blows at the turtle. “Alright, that’s it! I don’t know where you came from, but I know where you’re goin’!” Raph jumped onto the monster’s back and got behind its head and wings. He used his arms to try to restrain the monster. “DOWN!” 

The monster went to the edge of the house and it took to the air instead. Raph just tried to hang on. “Okay, poor choice of words.” 

Casey looked up at his monster. “Alright, I ain’t taking this fall alone!” he said, then he jumped onto the creature and made it go down onto a dumpster, with it being under him. 

Raph continued to struggle to hold on. “Alright, time to make an emergency landing!” He was on its back and he climbed up and jumped onto its head, putting his hands into the bug’s mouth, like he had seen Leo do to a big croc years again. He used pressure points to try to steer it. 

Casey was trying to get away from his bug. Then, he saw Raph bringing his down. 

“Look out below!” Raph yelled. 

Casey moved out of the way just as Raph got off as the two monsters collided, blowing up when they collided. 

They both thought that was gross. Then they looked up, as April was laughing evilly. She was still floating. Then, she took to the wall and started jumping around and into the streets. 

Raph and Casey were left standing there in shock. “Remember when I said there has to be some logical explanation? Well, don’t ever listen to me again.” Raph said as his friend looked at him in question. 

“Let’s roll!” Casey urged. They knew they had to catch up to April before she hurt herself or others. They got to their motorcycles and took off, trying to follow her before the trail got cold. 

“It’s the ring, Raph! It’s gotta be! You saw it glow.” Casey explained. 

“Yeah! Big time!” Raph agreed. 

“It’s done something to her! Something bad. What did I do?!” Casey was so worried about April. 

April/Yin was traveling through the city in the middle of the road, traveling even like an animal. Her abilities were beyond anything April was normally capable of. She finally came to a manhole cover after weaving her way through traffic. 

She pried the lid off and jumped down into the sewer. 

Casey and Raph came to a grinding halt. They too went down into the sewer to see if they could stop her. 

There were two big, glowing eyes right at them, making them even more nervous. 

“April, let us help you.” Casey asked of her. 

“Help yourselves!” she exclaimed. She raised her ring. It was humming again. 

She summoned a giant kind of lizard mutant of some kind. It roared and instantly attacked the two guy friends. 

April laughed maniacally and flew back up to the streets. 

The monster tried going for Raph. It quickly grabbed the turtle in its tail. Raph screamed in terror. 

“Raph, no!” Casey tried to help him. 

“No! Go after April! I can take care of myself!” Raph decreed. 

Casey hated to see his best friend in trouble, but he knew he was right. He just hoped Raph would be alright with this thing. He went back up topside regrettably. 

When he got up there, he saw that April was throwing cars around and causing mayhem on the streets. She caused multiple wrecks and damage. He went to go grab a garbage can. 

“April, forgive me, but this is for your own good!” Casey stated. He threw the trashcan at her and it hit her, knocking her out of the air with a painful grunt. 

The monster holding Raph instantly vanished. It dropped Raph. 

Raph looked up in amazement. 

April was down for the moment. Casey started to approach her. “Babe, you okay?” he asked. 

April woke up and looked at him in terror. “Casey, what’s happening to me?” 

“It’s the ring! Take it off, now!” he ordered. 

April instantly tried to get the ring off her finger. But she couldn’t. “I can’t! It’s stuck!” It zapped her, making her fall to the ground unconscious. 

“April!” Casey tried to get to her, but then, a bunch of Purple Dragons pulled up by them and began to surround them both. 

Dragon Face pulled up last, with a bazooka in hand. “Well, what a surprise! And here I thought I’d never find the ring! But my old friend, Casey Jones, has led me right to it!” he proclaimed. 

Casey glared at the evil punks in hatred. He hated these guys, no matter what era they were from. 

Dragon Face was ready to fire the bazooka at Casey as he declared, “Looks like your little darling has come into some new jewelry.” 

Casey tried to charge at him, but two other Dragons restrained him. “Stay away from her, Dragon Face!” he ordered angrily. 

Dragon Face picked April up. “Sorry, I need the ring so she’s coming with me!” The other Dragons started laughing at Casey’s expense. 

Then, a sai came flying out of nowhere. It made Dragon Face release April. She fell back to the ground. 

Raphael jumped into the fray. “Sorry I’m late!” he stated. 

Dragon Face and the Dragons were in shock to see the turtle. Casey was pleased his friend was here. No more were these punks going to get away with their crimes as much as they had in the past year because the turtles had been gone. 

“Aw, crud!” Dragon Face said. He knew he was in trouble now. 

“Hey, Boss, what gives? You said you did the turtles in.” One on his right said. 

A smaller one on the left then added, “Yeah, you said you took them out with your own two hands and that’s why we ain’t seen ‘em all year. That’s how you got them trophies.” 

Dragon Face had weapons on him now that matched the turtles’. 

Raph was shocked he was hearing this. 

“Uh, this could be a clone, or a clown in a turtle costume.” Dragon Face pondered. 

Raph looked down at himself. There was no way he was one of those. 

The Dragon leader finally gave up. “What does it matter?!” Then he charged at Raph, who jumped over him and kicked him in the backside, which made him mad. He got Raph in the face, forcing him back in pain. 

Casey took this moment to catch his captors off guard. He threw one to the ground and kicked the other one away. Another Dragon tried to take him out with a special bat, but Casey grabbed it, pulled it away and punched the man in the face, making him go unconscious. 

“Here, let me show ya how this is done.” Casey said, and threw the bat backwards toward Dragon Face’s head, but he caught it. 

“Nice try! Dragons, time to ride!” he ordered. 

One of the other Dragons picked up April and they all took off on their bikes. 

“April!” Casey cried out. He and Raph tried to catch up to them before they could get away. 

“And don’t try following us! It’ll be hazardous to your health!” Dragon Face pulled up, letting his cronies pass. He fired a shot from his bazooka at the two friends. 

The missile missed them, but hit a nearby car instead, knocking them both down. Raph was unconscious immediately. Casey tried to stay awake. “April, no!” he moaned, but he blacked out, the strain was too much. 

When they both awoke again, the old man who had given them the ring was standing over them. “Ah, good. You are not too injured.” They began to get their bearings again. They were out of the street at least. “I followed the ring’s path of destruction to find you, just as the Purple Dragons’ leader did.” he said. 

“You gave me that ring! You did this to April!” Casey pushed the old man into a wall angrily. “Why?!” 

“I am sorry. It was the only way to keep it from the Purple Dragons. The ring is very powerful. It is the Ring of Yin.” The old man explained. 

“Yin, like Yin and Yang, the symbol?” Raph demanded. 

“Yin and Yang are more than a symbol.” The old man sat down on a box. “They are two forces of our universe. Dark and light. Evil and good. Yin and Yang, but the Ring of Yin allows its wearer to upset its careful balance, to tap into the dark, the Yin and allow it to harness power. Evil power. You have seen its effects. Light, speed, the means to create terrible monsters, but evil it stays, for the longer you wield it, for it corrupts you. And you will no longer create the monsters, you will become the monster, forever.” The old man explained. 

“Why can’t April take off the ring? She tried to, it fried her!” Casey demanded. 

“A magical safeguard I’m afraid. You cannot remove the ring unless you were the one who put it on, and April was not the one to put it on, was she?” the man asked. 

Casey was shocked. He knew that he had been the one to put it on his girlfriend’s finger. Raph felt bad for him that it had to be this way. 

“No, I suspect you were the one who put it on her finger. Which means you, and only you, have the power to remove it to save your April from the darkness of Yin. And, if you want to save her, you must follow me.” The man ordered. He got up off the box and moved across the street, gesturing for them to follow him.   
…………..

At the Purple Dragon headquarters, April had woken up and found herself strapped in shackles to a metal chair. She was starring up at the leader with fearful eyes, thinking he might do something stupid. There were also two other Dragons in there with them. 

“Relax. We can make this go easy. There are rumors that the Shredder may be coming back. It would help if I had an army of monsters ready to face him should he come back, or if it’s just a new Foot clan.” 

“You want the ring, come and get it!” April challenged him. 

“Nice, but I’m up on the legend. I’m hoping you were the last one to slide that on. But I’m happy to explore other ways of removing it. Fork it over, before you lose something you can’t replace!” Dragon Face ordered. He pulled a big, sharp knife from his belt. 

April winced in fear. The ring began humming again. Her eyes turned red again. “I already have!” she declared. Her new powers made her use her tongue whip out and grab the man and throw him back into his minions. 

April broke the shackles on the chair. The shackles on her wrists melted and her skin and looks began to change and get bigger. Her hair turned gray and she sprouted wings. Her skin turned black. 

The Purple Dragons were shocked that this was happening. 

April broke out of the tower and flew into the night, screeching. 

Outside, Raph and Casey and the old man had reached the Dragon headquarters and saw the creature that April had become. Raph knew they were going to need help and had pressed the emergency button on his phone. 

“What is that?” Casey asked. 

“This is evil, made flesh. That is your April.” The man said. 

“What? No!” Casey ran forward in shock. 

“We ain’t whipped yet. I made some calls.” Raph stated. 

Up above, a green helicopter appeared. Leo, Mikey, Don, Splinter, and Randall were all in it. 

“Turtle air, always on schedule.” Raph said. 

“Someone call the cavalry?” Mikey asked, holding out Casey’s golf bag of weaponry. 

Don was piloting, with Leo co-piloting. Leo made sure they were on board. “Let’s move.” he said. Don lifted the copter to go after April. 

The old man watched the friends take to the air. 

As they saw the creature flying over the city, they couldn’t believe what it was. “What is that thing?” Randall asked. 

“It’s April.” Casey admitted. 

Randall’s eyes lit up that this was possible. 

“I’ll get closer in.” Don said. As he neared April, she took a swipe at the copter. That was a little too close.” he said nervously. He dodged the copter of her swipe. 

“That is wicked!” Mikey exclaimed. 

“Don’t hurt her.” Casey ordered. 

“I don’t think we could, even if-” Leo said, then there was an alert on the radar. “Uh oh. More trouble!” 

The Purple Dragons had gotten in their own helicopter and were wanting to stop the gang of friends from getting the ring back. They began firing at them. 

The others tried to hold on while Don and Leo had to direct the copter very directly and carefully to avoid being shot, and avoiding the flying April creature. 

“You guys handle the Purple Dragons. I’m going for that ring.” Casey said. “Don, try to fly right over her.” Don did just that. 

Casey tied a rope around his waist and he put his mask on and jumped out of the copter, down onto April’s right arm, where it would lead to the ring. 

Over in the other copter, Dragon Face was angry. He saw that Casey was going for the ring. He wasn’t going to allow that to happen. He too, tied a rope on and jumped out of the copter, down behind his enemy. He had a bazooka on his back. 

The Dragons fired their shots at the turtles’ copter, and April used a mystical fire to fire back upon them that melted their copter and killed the men in the copter. 

Mikey and Randall had noticed, looking out the sides at what was going on. 

“Hey, you think she’s on our side?” Mikey asked. 

April also fired at them and Don was quick to dodge it. “Never mind.” Mikey stated. 

“Good driving, Don.” Randall said. 

“I’ve got it down.” Don replied. 

Casey had now reached the ring. “Gotta… get this thing off.” He told himself. Then, there was a gun click and he turned, seeing the bazooka at his back. 

“What? You’d think I’d let the ring go without a fight?!” Dragon Face demanded. 

“You idiot! Look where we are! You still want it knowing what it’ll do to you?!” Casey demanded. 

“Yes!” Dragon Face replied. 

A sai came ripping through the air again. It knocked the bazooka out of the Dragon’s hands. The gun and sai went into the river. 

Dragon Face snarled up at the green copter. 

Raph and Randall stood looking out that side. “How about you get yourself a nice pair of ear rings instead?!” Raph mocked him. “Nice one, Raph.” Randall added. 

Dragon Face was distracted long enough for Casey to trip the evil man into the river. 

“Thanks, Raph.” Casey said. 

“You’re all clear, Casey!” Randall called back. He and Raph started tumbling about in the copter as April had grabbed a hold of it. They all held on to keep from falling out. 

Casey knew he had to hurry. He began pushing with his hands. “Come on. Come off! Come off! Come off!” he demanded the ring, but it didn’t want to move. “April, I said I’d fight for you, and I meant it!” he decreed. 

He switched to a sitting position and started using his feet to push at the stubborn ring, grunting hard in the process. He pushed hard a few times until it finally moved. Then, he started using his hands again. The ring continued to move down April’s finger. 

April noticed the ring being moved and she screeched in anger. 

Casey finally got the ring off her finger. There was a flash of white light and April was back to herself. Casey grabbed the ring too. “Got it!” 

April and Casey fell through the air, but got a hold of each other. The copter went after them. 

Two pairs of hands grabbed onto them both. Raph had grabbed Casey, while Randall had taken April. They both had ropes around their waists. Mikey and Splinter made sure that they wouldn’t fall out the wrong way. They pulled them into the copter. 

Don flew the helicopter back to Central Park. They all got out after Don had landed it. 

“Central Park, back where this all started.” April stated wearily. “If only I could undo the last 24 hours.” She wrapped her arms around herself. Casey put a hand on one of her shoulders to try to comfort her. 

A male voice suddenly came out of nowhere nearby. “And for that, I am truly sorry.” It was the Chinese man. 

He walked past Raph before going to the human couple. “You really get around, don’t cha?” Raph asked. 

The others looked on in wonder that this man was not afraid of them. “Your recent ordeal was my fault, and mine alone.” He bowed to her. “Do you have the ring?” 

April held the ring in her hand. The man took it back. “From darkness it came, to darkness it returns.” He tucked it into his jacket. “Please accept this substitute. Just as precious, minus the evil.” He held up a different ring that looked more like the usual kind. “I wish you both a future full of light.” He bowed and began walking off. 

The others all smiled in return too. At least this new ring would be normal.

“Thank you for your kindness.” Splinter said. 

“Yes. I had never intended it to happen, just to keep it from the Purple Dragons. Now, if you’ll excuse me, kind creatures.” The man said respectively. 

Casey put the new ring on April’s left finger this time. She was thrilled and hugged him. Their friends were thrilled too. 

“So, it looks like you two have a wedding coming up?” Leo stated the obvious. 

“That’s right. And you’re all invited. You’re family. And, you saved me.” April declared happily. 

“Can I be your best man, Case?” Raph asked. 

“Sure, Raph.” Casey replied. 

“Can I be the Maid of Honor?” Mikey asked. 

“You’re not even a girl, Mike.” Randall pointed out. 

“I know, but with the lack of other girls, it can make sense. I can organize it.” Mikey said. 

The friends all embraced in happiness. 

They would plan things as they came. This had been a weird first 24 hours of an engagement to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, they all got to work trying to repair April and Casey’s apartment upstairs from the damage it had taken from April’s accidental inner demon caused by the wrong ring. It would be quite the task, but they had had to repair their other home multiple times too. This time would be almost no different. 

Casey decided he would be in charge of the wedding invitations, but they had yet to decide the date. They wanted to get the apartment fixed first. And there was also the decision of who to invite to the wedding. 

April had some family members that didn’t even know she was friends with the turtles. They would surely want to go to a wedding for their daughter and sister. Not even Robyn knew about them. She didn’t even know about Randall. Uncle Augie was the only one that knew about her special friends. 

Casey’s mom was the only one who knew in his family. But then, he didn’t have much family. He also knew there was his cousin, Sid, but he didn’t know about them either. It was better that way. 

Casey and April decided that they would have a second wedding for their human family members, but their main one would be with all their exotic friends being allowed to come. 

Don told Leatherhead he was invited, and they both began working on a communication device that could transfer messages to the Utroms. They were more than welcome to come visit and see the wedding. 

Randall had seen the evil Utrom that had been the false Shredder, but he wanted to know about the Utroms too. 

Eventually, Don and LH did get the new invention to communicate to the Utrom Home World. They told them that the evil Utrom was dead for sure and no longer a threat. Randall was behind them when they made contact. The Utroms were curious about him. 

“Who is that?” Mr. Mortu asked. 

“This is our friend, Randall Boggs.” Don replied. 

“Hi, Randall.” Mortu greeted. 

“Hi. I’ve heard a lot about you guys.” Randall said. “About how you saved Splinter the first time you met, and how you were the answer to how the turtles and Splinter are how they are.” 

“Yes. It was good to learn that they were on our side. Did you too help to take the Shredder down?” Mortu asked. 

“Yes. I knocked him down one other time, but he was armored up and he slashed my back. I did it saving Leonardo.” Randall explained. 

“That was noble of you. We’ve never seen anything like you before. Are you from Earth?” 

“Not exactly. Could be, but a different dimension is all. One called a Monster World. I’m just a lizard monster. My past is my secret, I’m afraid. I don’t like to talk about it, but let’s say they banished me.” Randall stated. 

“It’s fine, but I can see you have noble qualities. Especially if you took such a blow from the Shredder to save one of the turtles.” 

“I wasn’t exactly the most friendly monster when I first came to be here. It took a lot of teaching from the family to get me to what I am today.” 

“He’s come a long way. He’s been here a couple years now.” Don said. 

“He’s got quite a gift for working on machines and doing genius work like we do.” LH added. 

“I don’t know who my parents were, but I do have a gift of blending into my environment too when I want to.” Randall said, smiling. 

“How’s that?” Mortu asked. 

Randall blended his colors into the room’s looks around himself. 

Mortu was impressed. 

“He can climb walls too, without any additional gear needed.” Don said. 

Randall readjusted himself. “I have many talents. Even scaring bad guys. I’ve done a good job defending April’s home since I live in her basement.” 

“That’s real good of you to be a warrior for her, and yes, Donatello, we would love to come to the wedding of your friends.” Mortu said. “Whenever you decide on the date.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Mortu.” Don said. 

At least the communicator worked well out into space.   
……………. 

A couple of weeks later, April and Casey decided their wedding date. It was after that that Leo and Splinter went together to Usagi’s world to find him. 

It took some searching, but they found him and Genisuki, the rhino friend of his. They were working for the Lord Noriyuki. 

Leo loved coming to Usagi’s world. It was like ancient Japan. He met a few reptiles while here. Some lizards included. Even some female turtles. The only difference was that they weren’t mutants. 

A female lizard that talked to Leo in a bar said that he had an adopted lizard brother. He was sure he would love to come and meet some lizard females. She was sure her clan would like that. They needed some new blood. He said he would let him know when they got back. But it was just to take the female lizard from flirting with him any longer. 

Leonardo still remembered his rape that had happened over a year ago and it still sometimes felt like yesterday. He wasn’t about to head into a sexual relationship. These females were obviously prostitutes. Not good business. 

There was one lizard female in particular that seemed willing to want to come meet the famous Leonardo’s lizard brother after what she had heard about him, but her boss kept her working, this time. 

Leo also considered that maybe some day, when he felt ready for a mate, especially for a turtle mate, he would come back here again. He spoke with Usagi about it, and Usagi said he would be glad to help if he could. 

“I wouldn’t mind meeting a girl if she wants to meet me or my brothers, but I don’t want to see a girl forced into being with us.” Leo stated. 

“I understand, Leonardo-san.” Usagi replied. “And I can understand the need for perhaps wanting to continue bloodlines too, when you are the only ones of your kind in your world.” 

Splinter and Leo left soon after, but went to the Battle Nexus next, to invite the Daimyo and Ue. The Daimyo wasn’t up to going hardly anywhere these days, but would happily watch the wedding from the safety of his own home. 

They were grateful that they at least knew about it.

Now that most of their friends knew about April and Casey’s upcoming wedding, they could relax for a little while longer. 

When Leo and Splinter got back, Leo pulled Randall aside to talk to him about what he saw there. 

“Randall, I saw some female lizards there in Usagi’s world. How would you ever feel about going to meet some?” Leo asked him. 

Randall was quite surprised. It was so out of the blue. “I don’t know. None of them probably have as many limbs as I do.” he stated. 

“No. Just four maximum.” 

“They aren’t even monsters.” 

“No, but they are close to your size, and some were seeming to be interested in what I told them.” Leo said. 

“And what exactly did you say about me that would make sound appealing enough to them?” Randall asked in suspicion and curiosity. 

“I said that you were a warrior, had amazing abilities to climb walls, blend into your surroundings, and were a hard, determined worker. And that you had double the limbs of any of them. I described your main coloring. A few of them seemed to find you attractive.” Leo explained nervously. He wasn’t an expert in this matter, but he was hoping to convince Randall that he needed someone, after all, he had met Randall’s wife in the future. 

“I haven’t been around other lizards that much before. I guess I could give it some thought about going someday.” Randall replied. 

Leo smiled. It was one thing for him and his brothers to remain single awhile longer because they were still young and still had kid qualities quite a bit. Leo himself still wanted more time to recover from his incident. He still wasn’t ready for dating. But for Randall, he was well into his adulthood. He could be trying to find someone to spend his life with. 

At least Randall was considering it.   
……………

Don and Randall continued to work on the new computer and security system the most. Within weeks, it was finally done. 

Once the computer system was done, Donatello started venturing out of the lair a lot more with his brothers. After so many weeks down in the lair, the ventures topside felt good. He had just wanted to be ready for anything and he would continue to monitor the sewers. 

Randall was also having pure pleasure at spending time with his friends above ground again too. But unknown to him, there were eyes that watched him. 

Casey’s former karate teacher, Kahn, had ordered his new minions to watch for the turtles, and for their lizard friend too. They knew by now that sometimes the gang of reptiles would split up and go off on their own, with two at the most, or three when the lizard was with them. 

Foot soldiers followed them at a distance to learn about the lizard’s habits as well as his friends.’ When they did see him blend into his surroundings during a fight with Purple Dragons, this caught their attention indeed. Perhaps this lizard could be useful? Almost in the way that Casey had been useful up until the turtles had returned. 

But, catching that lizard would be an issue in itself. He didn’t go down easily. He moved fast and could vanish and climb walls easily. But then, that was when some of the men who knew how to use technology started wearing some new masks that could find invisible bodies. 

Being a reptile, Randall was more likely to not exhibit body heat like a mammal, but if he was warmed up enough, his body shape could show against a colder background. 

When some of the scientist ones studied about reptile science and what drugs could work on them, they had set up a plan to try to capture the lizard for a specific kind of work. 

There was a new piece of jewelry coming to the city museum in a matter of a few weeks. Kahn wanted that piece of jewelry. He wanted to see how good this lizard really was at following orders. He demanded the capture of the turtles’ lizard friend.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Randall and Mikey were out together again, catching up, but at the same time, patrolling.

They ran into a group of Purple Dragons first and thwarted them. There weren’t that many of them. They had been trying to rob a jewelry store.

Kahn had also taken to have his minions follow the Purple Dragons too. And on this night, he had some of the Foot Clan attack the two friends after they were done dealing with the Dragon group.

“Aw! Give me a break!” Mikey whined.

“Take them down!” Randall ordered.

Together, they went to fight the Foot soldiers too. Randall took to vanishing to fight them. It was just easier on him that way. Mikey did manage to push the emergency button on his phone.

That was when some of the Foot soldiers turned on their infrared vision and could see Randall moving about invisibly. His body was warmed up enough from heat lamps and the day’s heat.

Mikey let out a yelp of pain when a sword cut across his left bicep, then he got a punch to the face. It stunned him. Then he was kicked in the shell, sending him onto his hands and knees. “Randall…” Mikey moaned.

Randall heard his name, but was still busy with more ninjas. “Mike, stay awake!” he yelled.

But while he was distracted, there was a sudden blow to the back of his head. He cried out as he went down, unconscious.

Mikey was also knocked out with a blow to his head too.

The ninjas didn’t want the turtle. They picked up the unconscious lizard and carried him across rooftops back to their hideout. Though, halfway there, they stopped and tied Randall’s hands behind his back, and his legs together in case he woke up before they would get there.

When they did get him there, he was put in a small room where a shackle was put on his neck and his limbs were all left tied up for now. They would let him wake up before going in to see him.   
…………..

Mikey’s brothers arrived to see what they could do to help him and Randall when they had gotten the call for help to this location. They found Mikey unconscious and bleeding on the roof.

Don instantly took to wrapping Mikey’s bicep where he had been cut.

“We have to get him back to the lair.” Don said.

“But where’s Randall?” Leo asked.

They all looked around and didn’t see him anywhere. Remembering what happened over a year ago to him, they looked for Randall everywhere close by, but nothing. He had obviously been kidnapped.

“Mikey might be able to tell us when he wakes up. Is he going to be alright, Don?” Raph asked.

“He’s going to be fine. But the blow to the back of his head makes me think he might have a concussion.” Don replied. “We’ll track Randall down after we get Mikey home and treated.”

They soon got him home and in the infirmary. His heart was beating fine. He hadn’t lost that much blood before his bros had come to his rescue, but he would need rest.

Splinter stayed to look after Mikey while his brothers went to go track down Randall. Thanks to the implanted tracker, now they could track their friend down without all the guesswork. It was deep enough in his body to where they wouldn’t be able to find it without digging into his flesh.   
……………

Randall had woken up not long after he had been put in the room. He was lying on the floor currently, glaring up and baring his teeth at the redheaded man.

“Now, Lizard, you will help me get this piece of jewelry from the museum.” Kahn ordered. “If you don’t, I will see to it that your turtle friends are destroyed!” Kahn threatened his friends.

Randall growled. “I’ll never help you, you stupid human!”

Kahn smashed his staff into Randall’s middle, making him cry out in pain.

“Do not threaten me, Lizard. You are in no position to threaten me. So what’s it going to be? Get me the jewelry, or do we kill the friend you were out with?” Kahn demanded. He was trying to make him think that they had Mikey too to get Randall to cooperate.

“And if I do… help…?” Randall managed to say breathlessly.

“I won’t have your friend harmed. I will see to it that you are set free.” He was lying.

Randall felt he was being set up, but if he was going to save Mikey’s life. “How do I know you have my friend or not?” he demanded.

Another Foot member came in and showed a video to him to make him think it was Mikey. Mikey was strapped to a table, about ready to be dissected.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Randall agreed.

“With your abilities, this will just be a quick trip to get me the jewel, and you can be reunited with your friend.” Kahn gloated. “Take him to the truck and take him to the museum.”

“Yes, Sir.” A man replied.

Randall’s shackle was undone from his neck, but his limbs were all still kept tied until they got to the museum. He felt like he had lost circulation in his hands the ropes were tight on his wrists.

When they got there, just before the Foot was set to untie him, Kahn reminded him, “Remember what will happen to your friend if you disobey me!” he warned Randall.

“I remember, you asshole!” Randall growled.

With those words, he was slammed across the face. He glared up angrily at Kahn.

“Don’t backtalk me!” Kahn growled down at him. Then he had one of his men call back to the ones on camera and they began cutting into Mikey’s left arm. Mikey screamed in pain.

“Stop hurting him! Fine! I’ll cooperate!” Randall yelled frantically. _‘As much as I hate to cooperate for these losers.’_ he thought to himself.

“Good, Lizard. Untie his legs until we are ready for you to turn him loose.” Kahn ordered.

“Yes, Sir.” A man replied under his uniform. He untied Randall’s legs, but his arms were still left bound behind his back. They took him into the building.

A picture was shown to Randall of what the diamond they were after looked like. It looked like a good-sized piece of jewelry. He could see why they wanted it. It was gorgeous!

“You go in there and you use your talents to get through the lasers in the building. You get it and bring it back and you will be reunited with your friend.” Kahn ordered.

“I get it!” Randall said angrily.

“Untie him.” Kahn ordered.

Randall’s hands were now undone. “Don’t think of trying anything stupid, Lizard. I will make sure the turtle suffers more if you don’t do what I want you to.” Kahn warned him.

Randall stood there, rubbing his wrists for a moment to get feeling back into them. He growled.

“Now go!” Kahn ordered.

Randall went into the building as ordered to do. He saw what they meant about lasers on the floors and such. He went to the walls and vanished because there were security cameras.

He went through several rooms and eventually, found the one with the diamond in it. It was in a glass case. Randall saw the camera and he went over to it and in one hard whip of his tail, he smashed the camera and it fell to the floor. Then, he went over to the wall where the switch was and turned it off, making the lasers disappear.

Then, he went over to the display case and he rammed himself into it, breaking it. He grabbed the jewel and put it in his mouth while carrying it back out through the building to the Foot ninjas.

When he reappeared to them, Kahn demanded, “Do you have the jewel, Lizard?”

Randall opened his mouth and took it out. “Had to hide it to get it through.” he replied.

“Now give me the jewel.” Kahn ordered.

“I don’t really think you have my friend at all.” Randall smirked. He was trying to outsmart this crook.

“Oh, you think I don’t, hmm? Show him!” Kahn ordered.

The video was shown again.

Mikey was being cut into again! More screaming. Randall saw there was something off about ‘Mikey’ in the video.

“That’s not my friend!” Randall exclaimed. “I just wanted to see what your little scheme was in order to let me loose. And now that I am, there’s no way I’m letting you have this piece of jewelry.” He bounced it in his right upper hand.

“Give me that jewel!” Kahn ordered.

“No way!” Randall mocked him.

“Get him!” Kahn demanded, and his men began to try to subdue the lizard again. Randall put the diamond in his mouth again and he climbed the wall again. He got out of their reach, but one man took aim at him with a bow and arrow and shot at him.

Randall saw it coming and tried to dodge it. He stopped short of it, but the impact of it made Randall jerk his head so bad that the diamond was forced the back of his throat and he suddenly swallowed it!

Kahn’s staff came up and hit Randall in the spine, making him cry out in pain and he fell to the floor, winded. Kahn came over and grabbed Randall’s head.

“Now, give me my diamond!” Kahn ordered angrily.

Randall licked his lips. He knew this was trouble for him.

When Kahn realized what the lizard had done, he said angrily, “You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that. Get him and take him back to the hideout. I will still have my jewel, one way or another.” he ordered.

Randall got up and then, he struck out against the Foot leader. He snapped and jumped onto him, knocking him down. Then, he vanished and started attacking other Foot members too.

One Foot member turned on his infrared and saw Randall invisibly. He went up to attack the lizard and he managed to get in a good blow across Randall’s face, making him turn visible again.

Kahn was ready to deal with him this time, but then, the Hauler pulled up just in front of the building and the three turtles jumped into action. They began fighting off Kahn and the Foot. Randall was so glad for the back up.

“How did you guys find me?” he asked.

“Your tracker!” Don replied while fighting off some Foot ninjas.

Randall had forgotten about the implanted tracker. Then, this was a good thing. It had just saved him from something much worse.

Leo gave a flying spin kick into Kahn’s side and it made him go flying into the wall. They all went about attacking the Foot until they were all down.

Once they were down, Don, Raph, and Leo got Randall into the Hauler and they took off.

“Tell me you guys have Mike?” Randall asked, concerned.

“Yes, we have him, Randall. He’s a little banged up, but he’s going to be fine.” Don replied.

“What happened?” Leo asked.

“We were patrolling and I remember them coming out of nowhere after a Purple Dragon raid fight. Mike got beat up real bad and I was drugged. It seems they wanted me to do a job for them. The leader wanted me to steal a gem from that museum.” Randall explained.

“Did you do what he asked or were you fighting him all the way?” Raph demanded.

“I tried to resist, but he tricked me into thinking they had Mike. They used some torture on him to make me think they had him. Yes, I took the diamond, but was going to take it back. But, while dodging an arrow, the stop made me end up swallowing the diamond.” Randall stated nervously.

The others knew this was trouble.

“I’ll have to get an x-ray when we get home.” Don said, “and we’ll go from there.”

When they got home, Randall had to see the state that Mikey was in first. He saw he had woken up and was happy to see him back. Splinter had taken good care of him. His main injury had just been an arm cut. He didn’t see any further damage done contrary to the video.

Don got his x-ray machine ready and Randall agreed to it without hesitation.

After the picture was taken, it showed a big ball-like picture in the bottom of Randall’s stomach. It was blocking the way into the small intestine. This would definitely mean surgery.

Randall didn’t want surgery, but this diamond was too big to wait for it to pass through his system.

Don figured it wouldn’t be such a big deal surgery, but he knew it would carry risks too. He called April over and the two of them prepped Randall for emergency surgery.

Randall watched as April put a needle into a vein on his right upper arm. “I don’t want to go through with this.” he admitted.

“I know, but we have to get the diamond out of your stomach.” April replied, “and back to the museum.”

“I know, I’m just saying I don’t want it.” the lizard whimpered in a nervous voice.

Sedation followed and the surgery was started.

Everyone else waited to hear how the surgery went and that Randall was going to be just fine.

It was a simple enough surgery, though very invasive. Randall’s vitals had remained strong and stable. The diamond was removed from Randall’s stomach and he was sewn up again. Bandages were used to cover up the stitches for while he would be recovering.

The guys got to take a look at the diamond that he had swallowed and knew now why he had had have the surgery. It was too big to pass naturally. Don disinfected it before it would go back to the museum.

Before sunrise, Leo and Raph took the diamond back to the museum where it belonged.

Randall woke up a few hours later from anesthesia. He was groggy and couldn’t really feel his own body at the moment. Don wanted it that way. He knew he would be sore for awhile. He saw he was now in the infirmary next to Mikey.

“How are you feeling?” Don asked.

“Tired. Can’t feel my body.”

“You’ll gain feeling back in awhile. I have you on some strong painkillers at the moment.” Don stated.

“Good. How did it… go?” Randall was still tired.

“It was just fine. Hopefully, Leo and Raph got the diamond back to the museum before it was discovered it was gone.” Don said. “You’ll just have another scar added to your body. You’ll be on bed rest for a few days.”

Randall knew he didn’t have much of a choice. He would later see the bandages around his middle.

Mikey was glad he wasn’t the only one who was injured. He and Randall could go through a recovery together, except that Randall wasn’t going to be moving about as soon as Mikey.

Mikey had had a concussion and a cut arm. He had a really bad headache at the moment. For the moment, they both were getting some rest.   
……………

Mikey was up about two days later. He felt a little better, but his head still hurt. He just wore a small bandage on his bicep. Don had diagnosed a mild concussion from his blow to his head. He would need to take it easy for a couple of weeks to be sure it didn't cause any other problems.

Raph joked that Mikey had a hard head that he was able to feel like he could do other things now, but in truth, Mikey was in no condition to do much at all but rest. Even if Mikey made a joke that Raph got irritated with, he wouldn't be allowed to hit his bro on the head either.

Randall was still on bed rest. He could feel the pain of the surgery he had had by now. The painkillers had worn off. He didn’t feel much like eating. His head hurt too from the blow he had taken. But if there was one thing for sure, he was mad that he had been taken advantage of. His friendship with Mikey had been.

The lizard vowed that he would get rid of Kahn one of these days too, if someone else didn’t do it first. He had done it with Hun and Yogami. He knew Casey would be happy to take care of Kahn for betraying him and his friends. He had been using Casey from the start to get to the turtles, and now him. He wasn’t going to stand for that!

First, he would let himself recover and just wait for the right time to take out Kahn too. For his and his friends’ honor.

 


	8. Super Power Struggle

Randall stayed at the lair for his whole recovery. His friends took very good care of him. Within a week, he was able to walk around again without too much pain, but still had to take it easy. Don wanted the stitches to stay in for about three more days. 

Mikey was already back on his feet, but still not training. His concussion had been scary for his brothers, but they were glad he was alright. 

Because of what he had gone through, and now that the guys were back, the idea did come to Randall, and he went to talk to Don that since his tracker had come in handy to track him down and not be in the hands of the Foot for too long, it would be a good idea if they all wore personal trackers too, inside their bodies, since their phones were often destroyed. 

“That’s a good idea, Randall, though the others may not think it’s a totally good idea. But we can try to ask about it.” Don admitted. 

Don and Randall called a family meeting later. Splinter and the other three turtles gathered in the living room. 

“What’s the big meeting about?” Raph asked. 

“Guys, Randall asked to call this meeting because of what we did for him, and he suggested something.” Don stated, letting him now take over. 

“Since you were able to track me down from the Foot with my tracker, and there is nothing wrong with keeping trackers in the phones, but since they can get destroyed, what I thought was, maybe it’s time you all got implant trackers too, so we won’t have to spend days or months trying to find ya if you ever get taken away.” Randall explained. 

“I really don’t like that idea.” Mikey admitted. He was thinking how much it would hurt with the needle part, as he didn’t do needles very well. 

“It does bring up a good point though, Mikey.” Leo said. “I’ll agree to it.” 

“I guess I will too.” Raph added. 

“Thing is, we need to put the trackers where kidnappers would least expect to look. It should be on a part of your body they wouldn’t suspect.” Randall urged. 

“The body cavity could work.” Don suggested. 

“Good call, Donatello. Most humans wouldn’t think to look there.” Splinter agreed. Even he was on board. 

Don and Randall were pleased. They began to make some implant trackers for them. This would really come in handy in the future.   
………….

When the trackers were done a couple weeks later, by now, Don had tested them and they worked. He had also put color codes in each tracker to identify each of his brothers and himself. He was also going to include one for Leatherhead and Splinter as well. Splinter didn’t leave the lair much, but there was always something going on for the mutant family, so it was a just in case kinda thing. 

Don summoned his family together when they were ready. He knew his family didn’t like needles, but this was necessary. Randall would let him do the injecting, but he would test the trackers once they were inside the other’s bodies. 

Leo bravely volunteered first. “So, where are you going to put the tracker, Donny?” he asked curiously. 

“In your middle body cavity, in the back of the shell area, under the skin. It has clips on it that will attach itself to a tissue and stay there. It’ll stay off unless we activate it.” Don stated. 

The explanation made Leo a little queasy about the injection. “Alright.” he answered. 

Don loaded up Leo’s tracker in a syringe. There was a good six long inches on the needle. 

Leo looked away as Don prepared the needle. Don pressed a little on Leo’s left side, where there was some loose skin. He found a spot and injected it under the skin. 

Leo couldn’t help but wince at the injection. This was a little more painful than the average injection. 

“It’s in, Leo. Now, Randall, if you would do the honor of seeing if it works?” Don suggested. 

Randall held the tracking device in his left upper hand and scanned it over Leo and it worked. “I’m reading Leo’s tracker right in front of me.” he said. 

“Good. You’re good to go, Leo.” Don said. 

“Thanks.” Leo said, rubbing his side on the way out of the lab. 

Splinter went next. Then Raph. Leatherhead had come over for it as well. He thought this was a good idea too. Mikey went after him, and then, it was Don’s turn. Randall injected Don with his tracker. 

All the trackers were in working order. They showed up as the colors of their masks on the tracker. Splinter had a brown tracker, and LH had a green one.

The injections would leave a good bruise for a few days, but they were grateful for this if it could reduce the guessing games at where they were if they ever went missing in the future. 

Mikey asked Randall, “How come you don’t have one?” 

“I already have one. It was done a long time ago, or don’t you remember?” Randall replied. 

“I don’t remember that.” Mikey said. 

“You do now.” Randall said. “Over time, you’ll forget the tracker’s even in your body until you need it. I don’t even feel mine.” 

“I hate needles! They give me the willies.” Mikey shuddered. 

“None of us likes them, but they were necessary to get them in without having to cut a wound in your side.” Randall stated. 

“I just hope no one finds them.” Raph pointed out. “Some professional might scan us if we’re ever captured by one of them. They could get a signal and take the tracker out of us.” 

“Let’s hope not.” Leo said. 

For now, it was a good success that the trackers were working. Don had built trackers into the latest models of their shell cells too, so they wouldn’t need the real tracker all the time.   
……………..

The day of the wedding was drawing ever nearer. There were wedding jitters all around.

The guys had to decide what tuxes they were going to wear. April was trying to decide on her wedding dress. Casey wanted a little different colored tux, maybe white instead of black like the usual for the groom. 

Mikey was definitely getting things organized very well for the guests and being April’s ‘Maid of Honor.’ 

Raph was excited but nervous about being the Best Man. But there were so many things he could think of to say about his best human friends. 

If there was one thing for sure, April and Casey agreed that the wedding should be up at the farmhouse, where there was more room for all their supposed guests. Not to say that the turtles’ lair wasn’t big enough, but they wanted a real nice scene for the wedding. 

While waiting in the last days for the wedding to come, Raphael began to get a little more restless. He wanted to get out and have some action. 

Mikey was itching for some action too, and he prepared his Turtle Titan costume for a convention that was going to be going on that weekend. It was the last one prior to the wedding. Mikey had also been helping make Randall’s tux for the wedding too. He was also making something special for Raph too. 

April and Casey had been only waiting a couple of months for their wedding since they had known each other for several years now. 

When the night of the convention arrived, Raph was really looking for some action. Mikey didn’t exactly tell his big bro what he was up to, where he was taking him. He just hoped he would be excited to get in on some new action. 

They were running side by side, or other times, one in front of the other. Raph was just glad to get out of the lair. 

“Thanks for getting me out of the lair, Mikey. I’ve been going crazy all week.” Raph admitted. 

“Let’s face it, dude. Things aren’t like they used to be.” Mikey added. “I’ve been busy organizing quite a bit.” 

“Don’t get me started on wedding plans with Casey and April. I don’t know a boutonniere, from a buccaneer.” Raph took out his sais as he ran. “I’m an action man! I’m almost sorry we took down old Shredhead!” 

Mikey took the lead and they finally came to a stop atop a building looking down to a convention. “I promised you some action, and Thar She Blows.” 

Raph looked down over the building and there were lots of folk in costumes. They looked like trouble to him. “Super villains! Oh yeah! Time to get some-” He tried to go down and start fighting, but Mikey blocked him. 

“Lower your weapons, Quick Draw. Those aren’t super baddies. Those are super geeks.” Mikey pointed out. “We’re at New York’s Comic Caucus. It’s their fantasy, super hero event of the year. An event so awesome, even the Turtle Titan will be there!” Mikey got his costume on behind Raph’s back and then stood on the edge of the building, exclaiming in excitement. 

Raph now knew he was in trouble. This wasn’t his favorite thing at all to do. “Aw, crud!” he admitted, putting his face into a hand, face palming in annoyance. 

“It doesn’t stop there. He’s bringing along his new sidekick, Tortoise Boy, the shelled wonder! That’s you, Raph. Made the booties myself.” Mikey said. 

Raph didn’t want to play along with this. He was ready to go find some action elsewhere. “And I can tell ya where ya can shove ‘em! You shoulda got Randall to go with ya on this ridiculous trip.” 

“I do a lot of things with Randall. I don’t get to do as near as many things with you, Raph.” Mikey admitted. 

Down below, there was a guy in a metal costume who was pushing his way inside without caring who he pushed aside to go find what he was looking for. Something green, alien, and powerful. 

He found what he was looking for right away, on a wall and in a glass case. He pushed another man aside to get to it. Many others had thought he was rude, but he paid them no mind. He just wanted the green cape in the case. 

The cape had belonged to a super hero from back in the sixties. He had been called the Green Mantle. He had lost his cape and had been found by a redheaded geek. 

“At last!” The guy exclaimed. 

“Sorry, sir, but that’s not for sale! That’s a one of a kind genuine super hero cape, and in near mint condition.” The redheaded man in charge spoke up and took the case from him. 

“You don’t say?” 

“I do say. I found it when I was just a boy. It just fell out of the sky, glowing and everything. You know what I did with it then?” Red asked. 

“Tried it on?” 

“What?! And get it all dirty?! No, I had it slabbed, like any comic genius would. This cape is the jewel of my collection. It hasn’t been out of its airtight case in over forty years. It’s my prize possession.” Red explained. 

“Yes, I’ve read your blog.” The redhead geek hung the cape’s case back up. The figure went on. “If it’s not for sale, I’ll just have to take it!” The figure then smashed the glass case and grabbed the cape. 

Red screamed in pure horror. “NO! Help! Security!” 

A nearby security officer heard the cries for help and he saw a metal figure grab the cape and run. He took out his bat and went to try to help contain the robber. 

Out on the building, Raph and Mikey had been arguing. “For the last time, Mikey, I’m not playing dolly-dress-up with you.” Raph made his point clear. 

Mikey gave up. Why did Raph have to be so stubborn and stuck up all the time? “Fine. Then I guess the Turtle Titan flies alone.” he said and threw his grappling hook to a connection and he swung down to the convention. 

“I’m outta here!” Raph said, but was stopped by the sounds of a robbery, and it was right behind Mikey’s back. 

“Stop, Thief!” The guard ordered as he chased the metal burglar with the green cape. “Stop!” 

Mikey was busy talking to a fan to notice. 

“Heh! Some super hero.” Raph snapped about Mikey, and he took out his sais and jumped down to go after the thief himself. 

The robber turned down an alley, with the guard still on his tail. “Stop! That cape doesn’t belong to you! For the last time, stop!” The guard ordered. 

The figure stopped and kicked the guard in the stomach, knocking him back. Then, the robber continued running off. Raph dropped down by the guard. “You alright, pal?” he asked in concern. He helped him to sit up. 

“Where am I?” he asked. 

Raph then went after the robber. Who said this was going to be boring now? He leaped onto the robber, knocking him down. It made him drop the cape in his hand. 

The figure looked up angrily at the one who had stopped him from making his escape. 

Raph picked up the cape. “All this for a stupid cape? You need to get a life, geek!” he pointed out to the robber. 

“Or, perhaps, I will simply take yours!” The figure exclaimed. He stood up and kicked Raph away from him, knocking onto his shell. Raph growled at him in annoyance. “You’ve interfered in the plans of the greatest evil mind of our time: Dr. Malignus!” The figure removed his costume, revealing his true self. 

Mikey had told the others about him once, a long time ago. His first encounter with him and the Silver Sentry. 

Raph was still on the ground, but was ready to get up and battle him. 

“Give me the cape and I just might let you live.” Malignus demanded. 

“Come and get it, Doc!” Raph retorted, smirking slyly. 

“As you wish!” Malignus replied back, producing a flying ball gun. He threw it back at the turtle and it started firing on him. 

Raph dodged the fireworks. 

In the convention center, Mikey was trying to choose what he wanted from a snack machine. He put his money in and pushed the button. “Come to Papa.” Mikey said. The lever letting the snack sack move didn’t move all the way, not letting the snack move. 

“Aw! Come on!” Mikey complained. He was about to reach up inside the machine to see if he could get it out that way, but then, he heard the scuffle in the alley. He also saw the shots up above the building. He ran to go see what was going on. 

When he got to the alley, he saw a familiar figure in the alley, trying to shoot Raph to pieces with his gun armor. Raph was dodging them all pretty good. “Whoa. Dr. Malignus! This looks like a job for, the Turtle Titan!” Mikey took out his shell shield and hook weapon. 

Malignus saw more enemies and instantly threw down a smoke bomb. After it disappeared, he was gone. 

Mikey had thought it was him. Raph was looking around for the enemy, but didn’t see him anywhere. “Ha! My reputation precedes me!” Mikey exclaimed. He didn’t see his friends who were standing behind him. 

There was a voice clearing behind him and Mikey looked behind him, to see it was Silver Sentry, along with the rest of the Justice Force! 

“Oh, hi, Justice Force.” Mikey said. 

“Good to see you again, Turtle Titan.” Sentry said, then ordered to Raptar, “Raptar, get that man to a hospital.” 

The avian flew over to the security guard, who had gone unconscious. “Hold tight, old timer.” He flew off gently with the man in his arms. 

“We were making an appearance at the convention when we heard the explosion.” Ananda stated. Raph came up beside her with the recovered cape on his arm. “You look like you were holding your own against Malignus.” she complimented Raph. “Impressive.” 

“I have my moments.” Raph smirked proudly. 

“Yeah, yeah! Big deal! I’ve taken on Malignus myself. Remember when I took him on, saving you from his nanobots, SS?” Mikey asked the Sentry. 

“Sure, I do. But Malignus is a lot more powerful than he was back then.” Sentry replied. 

“Surely, your brother has some moves.” Ananda pointed out. 

Mikey was jealous at the attention Raph was getting. Then he thought of something. He grabbed the cape off of Raph’s arm and tied the cape around his neck, forcibly. “Of course he does! He’s Tortoise Boy, the shelled wonder and Turtle Titan’s sidekick!” Mikey exclaimed. “I taught him everything he knows!” 

But what Mikey didn’t see was what happened after he turned around. The Justice Force was shocked at what they saw Raphael turn into. He was a new form of the Green Mantle.   
His size and looks had changed, into something more, manly-like. 

“Did you teach him, that?” Sentry asked. 

Mikey turned around when he saw what his friends were staring at and what Sentry had commented on. “Huh? Raph, you get taller?” 

This was something new for sure. The Justice Force took Raph and Mikey back to the Justice Tower to do some tests on Raph to see if there was anything to be worried about. Mikey called Leo to let them know where he and Raph were so he and the others wouldn’t worry. 

Leo knew the Justice Force could be trusted, for humans. He was fine with whatever they had to do to make sure Raph was alright. 

The Justice Force tested Raph’s newfound powers. It was anything unlike he had ever had before. And not even the same kind from when he had trained under the Ninja Tribunal either. But they certainly were supernatural. 

“Clearly, the cape has transformative powers.” Sentry declared. 

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Raph said in a grunted way, as he was being tested on the strength. He was already the strongest of the turtle team, but not as strong as he was right now. He was currently trying to keep two strong moving walls from coming in to crush him, and he was holding them strong. 

Mikey and the Justice Team were up in a office above him to stay clear of any damages from the tests. 

“That’s ten tons of hydraulic pressure and you’ve barely broken a sweat. Raise the pressure another ten percent, Ananda.” Sentry ordered her. 

She raised the walls’ pressure another ten percent, almost to full. 

Raph still kept up good resistance. His hands began to push into the metal. 

Alarms began to sound in the office above. Sentry ordered to full power. 

But the walls closed in on Raph completely, but as the smoke settled, he was just fine. 

The Force Team had been alarmed that he had been harmed, but were stunned at what they saw. This was one special cape to make one that strong and to have the powers that it did. 

Raphael breathed a sigh of relief that that test was over and cracked his neck. “How much longer do I got to go through these tests?” he asked. 

“Long enough for us to discover the cape’s powers. So far, they seem limitless.” Sentry said. 

Mikey was getting jealous that Raph was getting all this attention as a super hero. He crossed his arms in envy. 

“But where would’ve something so powerful have come from?” Sentry asked curiously. 

“That’s easy, Sonny. Outer space!” The elevator opened up and Zippy Lad and Stainless Steve Steel stepped out. Two of the oldest members of the Justice Team. “That’s the cape of the Green Mantle.” Zippy stated proudly. He had heard of him back in the day. 

“Zippy Lad? Stainless Steve Steel?!” Mikey exclaimed. He just hadn’t seen them in such a long time, he was surprised they were here. 

“The Green who?” Tsunami asked. 

Steve pushed Zippy’s wheelchair over to the others. “I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of him, Tsunami. Old GM was before your time.” Steve stated. “But he was one of the greatest.” 

“You betcha!” Zippy added.

Raph had teleported himself into the office to hear more of the story. 

Steve went on to explain more. “A titan among titans. A hero among heroes. And a singular human chosen by an alien tailor, to receive a rare and special gift: a super- powered cape. With this, he chose to become Earth’s defender. Until the day when his arch-nemesis, Mechazar got the better of him. The Green Mantle fell back in obscurity, never to be heard from again!” He finished the story. “But it looks like you’ve picked up his mantle, Son.” Steve said to Raph. “And if you ask me, it suits you. How about it? You up for being the new Green Mantle?” 

Raph had a smile on his face. He was glad he had picked it up versus letting Malignus have it. He thought on the question for a moment. “Uh, sure, why not?” 

“What?! No way! Give me the cape! He’s no super hero!” Mikey exclaimed. 

Sentry backed away from Mikey’s demand. Raph came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Mikey. You can be my sidekick, Lamo Lad.” 

Mikey saw the mockery in the name. He hated this new deal. 

Silver Sentry was still concerned about something. Ananda noticed. “What’s wrong, Sentry?” she asked. 

“Malignus. He’s not so easily deterred. He tried for the cape once. He’ll try for it again.” Sentry stated his concern. 

Mikey kept on trying to get to the cape, but Raph kept a hand on his head, keeping him away from him in a joking way.   
…………..

A ways away, at a warehouse elsewhere in the city, Dr. Malignus was letting out his own vengeful ranting. He conducted a plan on how he was going to get the cape back and also destroy the Justice Force and take over the world, like any other insane maniac super villain.   
…………….

It was a Sunday, and Randall came down to the lair from April’s place. He had been going to hang out with Mikey today, but he found he wasn’t there. He went and told Leo about it, who was training on his own. 

“I know, Randall. He and Raph are over with the Justice Force right now. I don’t know when they’re coming back. They had to run some tests on Raph for finding a new cape. I trust them that they’ll be safe with them. If you want, you can grab a training sword and come train with me. We don’t hang out like we used to.” Leo suggested. 

“Uh, okay.” Randall said. 

He went over to the rack and picked up a wooden sword. Leo also exchanged his katanas for a wooden one too. It would help if Randall knew how to train and fight with any weapon. If in any fight for example, if any turtle he was with was down, he could still use their weapon against an enemy to defend his friends. 

The wooden sword wasn’t too heavy, but a real katana had to have Randall use all four of his hands to hold it. For a while, Randall trained with Leo in the dojo area, then went on to hang out with Don the rest of the day, working on some more projects.   
…………….

On the news later that day, the news lady announced that there was a new member of the Justice Force. The new Green Mantle. 

Raph zoomed out of the building and into the air, with a huge, proud smile on his face. He would try going out on patrols and rescues today to see how it was before he would decide to become a full member or not. It wasn’t like he had any anything to do at home. He loved to be out in the open air, stopping baddies. This was a good chance. 

“Justice Force! Go!” Raph ordered. 

The Justice Force all ran out of the Tower and went to go on patrols to go do heroic deeds for the city. 

Mikey, aka the Turtle Titan, was the last one out of the Tower, and it was like everyone of his friends had forgotten about him. “Hey, wait up!” he called out and tried to use his grappling hook to at least grab onto Metalhead’s leg or something as the Justice Team all flew away. They all had a way to fly. Even Nobody. He had a jet pack. Mikey needed a jet pack too at the least. 

He would have to get by leaving the old fashioned way. “Taxi!” he called and a boat came and got him. “Where to?” the driver asked. 

“Follow that super hero team!” Mikey ordered. The boat started after them, making Mikey sit down. He was going back to the mainland. 

The first thing that Raph did that day was helping the Justice Force rescue a family from a building on fire. 

“The fire is spreading!” Ananda noticed. 

Raph saw it too and decided to stop it. “Not on my watch!” He zoomed around the building and fixed it back up again after putting the fires out. It was like brand new again. 

Raph got a thumbs up on a job well done from the Justice Force and from the local firemen on the ground. Then the team flew off to go do something else. 

Mikey arrived at the last second. “Never fear! The Turtle Titan is here.” he said, but there was no one around to see him. All he saw was just remnants of what had happened and some pieces came down and landed on top of him. Now he felt humiliated. 

Next was a bank robbery and the robbers starting to get away from the cops in an armored car. It was nearly the same kind as when the turtles got an armored car their first night above ground and their first encounter with Shredder’s ninjas. 

Raph used his powers to zap the cement in the street upward, sending the car upside down onto another van. “You punks goin’ somewhere?!” He demanded. 

Police took over after that. Raph saluted them and flew off. 

Mikey ran up after that, breathless just trying to find his brother. He saw he had missed the main action again. He got so mad that he kicked the smashed van and the doors on the back came open and buried in the money that came out of it. 

The two cops still there couldn’t help but laugh at his expense. 

The next one was a plane in the air that had an engine on fire. The pilots were trying hard to land in one piece. But then, their plane was suddenly seized in midair. Something had grabbed it and set it down gently, and having repaired the damages. Raph had done that. 

The Justice Force was once again pleased that Raph had done a job well done. Then they all flew away again just as Mikey was driving up on one of the airport’s cargo cars. 

“Never fear, the Turtle Titan is…” He started to say, but was knocked down as the yellow slide smacked him down. Passengers started sliding down it. 

“We’re saved!” They cheered, happy to be off the plane that could’ve taken their lives. 

That did it for Mikey. He was tired of being left out of the action. He had also been exhausted trying to keep up with the Justice Force all day. He began to think of a way to get Raph’s attention to get the cape away from him. 

After dark, the Justice Force returned to their Tower. 

“What a day. Hard to believe you just joined the team this morning, Mantle. You’re an inspiration to us all.” Sentry stated to Raph. 

“Hey, just doin’ my job. Night.” Raph said and took off to head home. He couldn’t wait to tell the others about the day he had had. 

As he flew through the air, he started turning in circles for fun. “Wow! A guy could get used to this.” Then he heard an alarm go off in a warehouse. “No rest for the righteous.” He flew down through the sky view window. 

He landed and declared, “Alright, Crud Bags! Be ready to…” He saw there was no one around to deal with. The alarm also stopped blaring. “Oookay… either I’m dealing with the fastest thieves ever, or I’m…” he was stopped by Mikey. 

“Or, it’s a setup!” Mikey yelled from above. He was no longer in costume. He jumped down, stating, “You just fell for the oldest trick in the book! You’d know that if you knew anything about super heroes!” Mikey exclaimed angrily at him, pointing a finger at his chest. 

“What’s your problem, Lamo Lad?” Raph asked Mikey. 

“That cape should be mine!” Mikey yelled angrily, then he jumped onto Raph’s shoulders, trying to take the cape off his brother. It didn’t budge. He finally fell onto his side on the floor. “Alright, how about we share it? You know, take shifts, alternate weekends, I just want to have super powers!” Mikey declared as Raph started to fly off, but stopped at the final answer. 

He turned around and explained, “Here’s the thing, Mikey. You’re just not responsible enough to have them.”

Mikey knew he could be responsible. What his brother said had enraged him even more. He would prove it! 

He jumped onto Raph again, only putting his hands over his eyes. It distracted Raph long enough for the both of them to go flying to the ground in a construction yard. “I can’t see! Stoooop!” Raph cried out. 

A big hole was created in the yard. Mikey sat up first, coughing the dust out of his throat. Raph sat up next. Mikey then took that moment to grab the cape off Raph’s shoulders. That got Raph mad next. 

Mikey proudly put the cape onto his shoulders and he too, changed into the manly looking turtle. “I’m the new Green Mantle!” he declared. But Raph wasn’t going to let him claim the title. 

Raph leaped into Mikey. He got him down and he took the cape off of Mikey. “Give me that!” He put it back on himself. He turned back. 

“Aw! No fair!” Mikey whined. “I didn’t get to fly or anything!” 

“I’m through playing games with you!” Raph warned him. 

“Oh yeah?” Mikey stated angrily, then he looked over Raph’s shoulder in a startled way, “Oh no! Dr. Malignus!” 

Raph looked around and said, “Huh? Where?!” 

Mikey had used it to distract him so he could get the cape back again. 

Raph saw his deception and used the same trick. “Mikey, it really is Malignus.” 

“Really?” Mikey asked. 

“No, not really.” Raph and Mikey had kept on taking it back and forth. “How dumb are you?” He taunted his baby brother. 

Mikey was tired of these games too. Raph never let him try anything new. He took hold of half the cape and Raph had the other half. They both were now playing tug-of-war with it. 

“Let go! It’s mine!” Mikey declared. 

With the two of them pulling so hard, it started to tear the cape in half. They didn’t realize it until they heard the tearing. The next thing they knew, they were both on the ground with each a piece of the cape in their hands. They both sat up, looking down guiltily at the cape piece. 

“For a super powered cape, it’s kinda low quality.” Mikey said. 

Then, a voice spoke out, “Fools! Do you realize what you’ve done?!” It was really Dr. Malignus this time. He lowered himself out of the air. The two turtles looked over in alarm. “The Green Mantle’s cape is only super powered when it’s being worn! I spent years studying its warranties, its secrets, its powers, and just as long tracking it down! And now, you ridiculous terrapins have destroyed it!” Malignus exclaimed. 

“Look, Raph. It’s Malignus.” Mikey said. 

“And for that, I will destroy you!” Malignus yelled angrily. 

“Yeah? You and what army?!” Raph challenged the cyborg man. He and Mikey both now had their sais and nunchukus out. 

“Funny you should ask.” Malignus replied, and summoned his robotic army around him. They came forward and took aim. 

“Now, be destroyed!” Malignus stated. 

Raph and Mikey didn’t back off. 

“This is all your fault, Raph!” Mikey said. 

“My fault?” Raph stated in confusion. The guns started firing and both turtles jumped away to by a dumpster. Mikey jumped behind it while Raph stood in front of it. 

“You ripped the cape!” Mikey told him. 

“I ripped it? You ripped it!” Raph retorted. 

“Loser breath!” 

“Gopher brain!” They were both name calling in mean ways. 

The guns fired some more and Raph jumped off to his left to get away from the dumpster. Missiles went after him. More other missiles fired into the dumpster, knocking Mikey down. 

Mikey put his half of the cape on his head and he was suddenly floating. “Sweet! It still works!” he exclaimed happily. 

Raph did the same. His eyes shined like they had before. “Well, what do you know?” He smiled happily and shot a blast up to Mikey. 

“Ow!” Mikey cried out and went down. He grunted in pain on the ground. 

“That’s for calling me Loser Breath!” Raph declared. Then he tried to fly again, but he fell to the ground too. He got to his hands and knees and realized, “Crud! We each got half the power.” 

“And your half can’t fly!” Mikey laughed, dancing around. Then a big blast came from the robots’ cannons into Mikey’s shell. It knocked him down next to Raph. “I felt that.” 

Raph was a bit concerned his brother had been hurt when he had been hit. But he saw that he was fine. 

“Again, my pets!” Malignus ordered. The robots prepared to fire at them again. 

“Take us up! We’re sitting ducks down here.” Raph said. He took hands with Mikey and he took them both up. “Look, bro, we’re not going to last very long if don’t stop fighting each other and start working together on this.” Raph explained. 

Mikey knew Raph was right about that. Another missile to the shell took them both down again. Mikey’s shell would sure be sore by tomorrow from these blasts. They both stood up back to back. 

“Time for team up?” Mikey asked. 

“Let’s flatten these wind ups once and for all!” Raph added. 

Their combined powers turned into a spinning whirlwind, which also leveled a whole building nearby too. They got out of the dump unharmed, but had finished the robots. 

“Nice!” Raph declared proudly. 

They both suddenly clenched up, grunting in pain. 

“Fools! Did you think you would leave here unscathed? The Mantle’s cape makes you invincible to everything, except this. My yellow Fumble that was made the same as the planet the cape was woven upon. Harmless to anyone else, but deadly to a Green Mantle. As long as you’re wearing the cape, you’re vulnerable to its effects!” Malignus laughed maniacally. 

Raph and Mikey gave each other an understanding look and each took off their cape and threw it at the enemy. “Hey, Malignus!” Raph said. “Catch!” Mikey added. 

Malignus caught the cape on his shoulders and he instantly felt the effects. “Oh, sometimes I say too much.” he muttered. 

Mikey and Raph were now standing over him. They both gave him a hard punch, sending him backwards into unconsciousness. 

“That’s what happens when you cross paths with the super heroes, the Turtle Titan!” Mikey announced. 

Raph finally decided to humor Mikey. “And, Tortoise Boy, the shelled wonder.” 

Mikey laughed and hugged his big bro from behind ever so happily. Raph felt like he was being choked. 

The police were called and they took Malignus into custody. Then they went home and talked to their family about what had happened. Randall was still there and found it fascinating as well. What a cape! Raph and Mike each had a piece. 

Mikey’s shell was a little tender and he had Don take a look at it. 

“I don’t see any real damage done to it, Mikey, but chances are it’s just incredibly bruised from the blasts that it took.” Don told him. 

“Thanks, Donny.” Mikey said, glad to hear there was no damage done his shell. 

“No problem. Just go get some rest before you and Raph go back to the Justice Force tomorrow.” Don urged.   
.................

They got some rest and went back to the Justice Force the next day. Raph decided that being a super hero wasn’t for him. He would leave it up to Mikey. But they wondered if the Justice Force would know what to do about the cape, that was now torn in half?

The cape was laid out on the table as Raph said that it was better to give up the cape. Both of them had agreed it wasn’t worth having if it was going to tear them apart as brothers. 

“You really want to give it up?” Sentry asked. “I’m sure it can be repaired.” 

“Thanks, but it’s not that.” Raph replied. “I ain’t really the super hero type.” 

“And Turtle Titan is super hero enough for me.” Mikey added. 

Behind them, Zippy Lad and Stainless Steve walked in from the elevator with the security guard from the convention. “Then I’ll take it. The old girl used to be mine after all.” The guard said. 

“Gentlemen, meet Al Gordon, the original Green Mantle.” Steve introduced the guard’s name. 

“The guard from the convention.” Mikey said in surprise. “No way!” 

Al came over and examined the cape. “It’s been years since anyone has called me the Green Mantle. Once upon a time, it was true.” he said. 

“Al contacted me the moment he came to at the hospital.” Steve explained. 

“I’d given up hope I’d ever find this again. Spent twenty years on the police force, retired and took on this security gig. Protecting the public is just in my blood.” Al explained what he did after his hero days had been long behind him as a super hero. 

Raph and Mikey were glad to know him now. 

“Turns out you don’t need super powers to fight crime in this world.” Al stated, then he held the cape pieces together and the watchers were amazed at what happened next. 

The cape repaired itself! Al then put the cape on himself and he became the Green Mantle once again. He came down to the two turtle bros and gave them a giant pat on the shell. 

“Of course, it don’t hurt either.” He said proudly. 

They all had a good laugh about it. 

Mikey stayed at the Justice Tower for that day while Raph headed home. They had used the Sewer Sled to get there. Silver Sentry would bring Mikey to the sewers when he was ready to come home. 

Mikey was glad to have his old role back with his super hero friends. And they promised they would come to April and Casey’s wedding, which was a week away.


	9. Wedding Bells

After the Malignus incident, Mikey did help to put any finishing touches on his and his family’s clothes for the wedding. 

Randall was just going to wear a shirt tux that went down to his waist. Mikey had added a second pair of sleeves for his second pair of arms. He would also wear a purple tie. He had been to a couple of weddings before, but none here in the human world. He wondered if they were anything like the ones back in his old dimension? He would find out. 

April and Casey were happy that their wedding day was getting closer and both had some jitters about it, but Casey was probably more nervous than April was. He was still worried that she might back out of it on him. 

April and Casey did want to spend some time up at the farmhouse by themselves before the wedding day. They headed up that Thursday. The wedding was set for Saturday and they would be heading to Hawaii for their honeymoon for two weeks. They deserved to get away for awhile and celebrate their union. 

During that time, the guys were going to be up here at the farmhouse for a little while. It had been awhile since they had last been here. At April’s place, she had curtains that would be drawn at the end of each day to make it a little more hard for criminals to see in at night, that is if they didn’t see in during the day when the store was open. But she had made sure to lock up real good and the alarm was ready and connected to the police notification should anything happen. 

Randall was staying at the lair after his human friends left the house. He would be going up with them to the farmhouse on Friday. His shirt tux was done. Splinter and his sons all had their own tuxes ready to go up to the farmhouse for the wedding too. 

Mikey would take his cat, Klunk up as well. He would keep the cat in the house. He didn’t want him wandering the woods and getting hurt by wild animals. 

There wasn’t much that needed to be packed other than their clothes. Leatherhead was also going to ride up with them. They just hoped their guests would be able to find the place.   
……………

In Usagi’s world, the samurai rabbit and his rhino friend, Genisuki, were ready to come to the wedding too, just as they had planned after hearing from Leonardo and his father, Master Splinter. 

Usagi had gotten a present for the happy couple. His Lord Noriyuki had said they could go. But on the way out, one of the lizard maidens went up to Usagi. 

“Master Usagi, I heard you were going to the other Earth where the kame, Leonardo is?” she asked. 

“Yes, I am, Midori. Why?” Usagi replied. 

“I would love to see him again. As well as meet the lizard male that he had told me about. He sounded intriguing.” Midori said. “Can I come with you to meet him?” 

“Is it alright with your boss?” Usagi asked. 

“Yes. She said I should go find my dream man.” Midori replied with a smile. 

“We better get you an outfit for the wedding then.” Usagi replied. 

He and Midori went to a shop where they sold clothes. Midori decided on a nice blue kimono for the wedding. She loved it. She hoped her new male would be impressed with her, though he had no idea she was coming. 

Usagi and Gen took Midori along with them on their trip out and would return soon.

Midori had hopeful thoughts of finding her soul mate for life. She was ready to find her husband and settle down. This Midori was the young version of who the turtles had known in the future life.   
……………

Once everything and everyone was in the Hauler, Raph took the wheel and Leo was up front with him. Everyone else was in the back. Leatherhead too. 

The driving was smooth sailing until they got on the gravel road that would take them there. Raph was hitting every pothole along the way, and it wasn’t comfortable for Leo. He began struggling trying to find a comfortable way to sit while Raph was hitting all the potholes. 

“Casey’s grandma’s farmhouse, here we come!” Raph said. 

“You know, Raph. Some people head to the country for a slower pace of life.” Leo stated beside him. 

“Sorry, bro. I ain’t some people. I’m the Best Man. I got duties like, teaching Casey how to tie a tie.” Raph replied, not noticing Leo’s uncomfortable movements in the seat. 

Mikey was in his seat in the back, strapped in with Randall beside him. “Man, Randall. I am so looking forward to this. I LOVE weddings!” Mikey admitted. 

“When have you ever been to a wedding?” Randall asked. He had a feeling he had never been to a wedding. 

“Been to? Never. Seen on TV? All the time! Every series sooner or later has a wedding.” Mikey stated. And that seemed to be true. 

Randall knew it. Considering Casey and April had been the turtles’ first real human friends in their young lives, this would be the first real wedding they had all ever been to. If Master Yoshi’s girl, Tang Shen had lived, no doubt that she and Yoshi would have gotten married too. Splinter would have been at theirs. 

“It’s just nice to be able to share this occasion with them.” Don said, across from them. 

“It is indeed, my sons.” Splinter added. 

“I am happy that they invited me. I don’t get to go anywhere much at all.” Leatherhead said. “I am happy that they have each other.” 

“So are we.” Don replied. 

“Hey, guys. We’re here.” Raph said from the front. 

Raph stopped the Hauler and they all got out. It was nice to see open country for a change. They all needed it from time to time. 

Leo and Splinter had also given Usagi the coordinates where they were going to go, since it was going to be different this time than the lair. They planned to go meet them in the morning. 

April and Casey heard the Hauler pull up and they opened the door to see their friends.

“They’re here!” April shouted happily. 

“You made it!” Casey said excitedly. 

April ran and hugged her friends. She wanted her friends here more than anything. 

“It’s good you all could make it.” April said. 

“And we are glad to be here, April.” Splinter replied. 

“It almost seemed like this day would never come.” Randall admitted. 

“Come on inside and take a load off, everyone.” Casey said. 

The guys all went inside to have some lunch with their engaged friends, talked and unpacked the Hauler. Tomorrow would be the big day. Then they talked some more until dinner. Mikey and Randall were happy to prepare it. 

Through dinner, they talked some more. Afterwards, they just sat in the living room, waiting to head to bed soon, but just enjoying each other’s company, when, suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. It surprised them all. 

“Are you guys expecting anyone?” Leo asked. 

“No. All of the guests aren’t due to arrive until the morning.” April replied. 

The mutants all ran to hide. Splinter, Leatherhead and Leo went upstairs. Don was by the door. Raph on the ceiling. Mikey under the rug. Randall vanished and got on the wall. Leo prepared to take out his katana in case it was an enemy. 

Casey went to answer the door. He opened it. “Ma?” he questioned. 

“Casey.” Mrs. Jones greeted her son with her arms ready to hug him. She was proud of her son for choosing to marry the girl that he loved so much. 

Casey hugged his mom. The others all could breathe a sigh of relief. They came out of hiding from downstairs and other places. Randall reappeared and came down off the wall. 

“She’s early.” Randall said to April. 

“Yes. That’s assuming Casey got the timing on the invitations right?” April asked. 

Casey had been in charge of the invitations. He had a guilty look on his face. “Well, all those letters and numbers seem the same when you’re writin’ in calligraphy.” He said in a nervous tone. 

The others face palmed at his explanation. 

Randall was sure he could have done it better. He was way more organized. But it was all done now. 

Then, someone else came in the door. “Hey, Cuz!” He pushed past Casey. “What’s shaken,’ April?” The guy was like a scumbag. It was Casey’s cousin, Sid. He had his arm around her. 

April wasn’t the most comfortable around her fiancé’s cousin. But after marriage, he would be her cousin too. 

Casey looked around, gasping that his cousin was seeing his friends. The others were a little worried too. 

“Don’t you worry, Casey. I told Sid that if he tells anyone about your special friends, I’ll bust his kneecaps!” Mrs. Jones assured her son. She had warned Sid. 

Sid would keep them secret. 

Then, another face showed up at the door. The door was wide open. “What a long journey this has been.” The old man greeted as he came in the front door. He also passed some gas. 

“Ancient One?” The turtles and Randall all said in unison. 

“Guess I better go get the spare blankets.” April stated. 

“Blankets? What a treat.” A dark face appeared from the outside. 

“Professor?” 

And a girl from behind him. “What up, guys?” she greeted. 

“Angel?” 

Angel’s hair had been purple for a long time, but it had faded out a lot to where it looked its natural, which was black. April hugged Angel. 

“See? This is why I love weddings.” Mikey admitted with a smile. “How it brings all your friends together.” 

The others were all smiling too. At least there was no threat from these humans. 

“I hear ya. Nothing beats being surrounded by friends and family.” Raph added, putting his hands on Don and Mikey’s shoulders in front of him. 

Splinter had sat down in the chair again. Leatherhead and Randall stood back as the turtles went to go see to their guests. Ancient One went to talk to Splinter. 

There was more talking into the evening about some events that had gone on in their friends’ lives. 

At bedtime, Casey and April gave each other one last hug and kiss because they were not going to be seeing each other before the wedding the next day. The others would take care of everything. 

Randall and Mikey had volunteered to help April with her organizing. Leo and Raph would be helping Casey. 

April was glad to let Randall help her out too, after all she had done for him and vice versa. He just wanted to be useful.   
……………

The next day, Mikey made sure his brothers all got in their tuxes before he let them go help Casey or see to their guests. Don and Splinter would see to the guests. Though they all had helped to get the spot out in the backyard behind the barn ready for the wedding. 

Leo also went to see the arrival of Usagi and Gen. They arrived from a local creek portal. But he was surprised when he saw a female lizard guest with them. 

“Uh, hi.” Leo greeted. 

“It’s good to see you again, Leonardo-san.” Midori bowed. 

“This is a surprise. And who might you be?” Leo asked. 

“I am Midori. I am wanting to meet the male lizard you had told me about. And I wanted to see you again.” Midori stated warmly. 

“Uh, okay. Well, you can accompany Usagi and Gen. I’ll take you to where we are going. This way.” Leo said and led the way back to the farmhouse. 

Midori was ready to meet a possible mate. Usagi and Gen were there to be with friends. Usagi had a gift for April and Casey. 

When they got back to the house, Leo said, “You guys can go on in the barn, I have to go help Casey get ready for his wedding. Thanks for coming.” 

“You’re welcome, Leonardo-san.” Usagi replied with a smile. 

Leo went back into the house to see how far Raph was getting with Casey. 

At the moment, Raph was trying to help Casey get his tie tied when Leo walked into the room. “I’m telling ya, the rabbit goes in the hole, around the tree, and walla!” Raph finished. He turned Casey around to look in the mirror. 

Casey saw that Raph had gotten one side right. The other side was all wrong. “Uh, you sure this is right?” he asked. 

Leo knew now was a good time to join in. “Uh, guys, the ceremony starts in an hour.” He would try to make sure they were on time. 

“So, getting nervous yet?” Raph pointed a finger at Casey’s stomach, having a feeling that he might be feeling butterflies. 

“Me? Nervous?” Casey now sounded nervous. He came over to the two turtles and put his arms around their shoulders. “I’ve taken out entire street gangs single-handedly.” He then took his hockey stick off its resting spot. He began swinging it about proudly. Leo and Raph dodged his moves. “Gone mono e mono with some of the biggest baddies in the criminal underworld! I’ve fought monsters, mutants, and aliens! And you think I’m getting’ nervous cause today I’m gettin’ mar-.” He stopped at his realization. “Ma-ma-” He couldn’t say the word. Then he collapsed. 

Raph caught him. “Whoa there.” 

“Nice going, Best Man.” Leo teased, crossing his arms. 

“Hey, just be glad none of those mutants or monsters ever proposed.” Raph joked back. 

Casey looked up at Raph in relief.   
………………

In another part of the house, April was getting into her wedding dress. She did it behind a dressing wall. 

Mikey was ironing her veil while Randall finished setting up the boutonnieres, floral arrangements, and names of all who had been invited. Mikey had done all of them before, but Randall was just wanting to help the nicest female human he had ever met and let him live in her house. 

“Alright, April. I finished ironing your veil.” Mikey said with a grin. 

“I also finished the boutonnieres and floral arrangements.” Randall smiled. “One for every guest.” 

“Thanks, you two. You’re the best bridesmaids ever.” April appreciated their efforts, hence in calling them that since she was short on bridesmaids. 

“Bridesmaid! Give a turtle a little respect. I’m the Maid of Honor.” Mikey corrected her. 

“Uh, I’d rather not be called that, being a guy. But I’d be happy to walk ya down the aisle.” Randall said. 

“Relax, it was a joke.” April laughed. “So, how do I look?” she asked as she came out in her wedding dress. 

Mikey and Randall’s eyes lit up as they looked at how the redheaded woman looked in her wedding dress. She also had white roses in her hair, and she held her bouquet of white roses. Even Randall was amazed a human girl could actually look this pretty to his eyes. 

“Beautiful!” Mikey said with happy tears in his eyes. 

“You look… hmm… stunning, April.” Randall added. 

April went over to Mikey and he put her veil on the bun in her hair in the back. Now she looked more like the bride that she was. 

“Okay, we need to go take the board of these outside for the guests.” Mikey said, referring what Randall had finished organizing moments ago. 

“Hurry back, Randall.” April said. 

“Will do.” he replied. 

The two guys took the board down the stairs ever so carefully for their guests. They set it out on the lawn for guests to pick up before they would go to their seats. There were already a few there, though they hadn’t found their seats yet. They were just arriving. And others were standing around talking and waiting to get the okay to go sit down. 

They were instructed by Don to get the boutonnieres and such before going to their spots as they started going to their seats. Splinter also directed them where to go. 

Leatherhead and Angel got theirs first and sat down. LH couldn’t help by cry, he was just so happy. 

“You okay, Leatherhead?” Angel asked him. 

“I’m fine, Angel. I just… always cry… at weddings.” LH admitted. 

It was such a beautiful day for an outdoor wedding. 

The Ninja Tribunal had also arrived. The Ancient One had left before them, but came shortly after him. They all had on Japanese attire. 

Randall was going to wait for April outside the house. He was going to walk her down the aisle. He was not a father figure, but he was like a brother to her. 

Her Uncle Augie had been invited, but he had sadly been on another expedition elsewhere that needed him. He had sent a letter telling her that he wished her well though. He might have walked her down the aisle, but now it was reserved for Randall. 

Mikey went back inside and waited at the tip of the stairs for April to come down. 

Usagi, Gen, and Midori were on their way over to their seats. They greeted Splinter and Donatello on the way in. 

Usagi carried his gift to the table, then he noticed that Gen didn’t have something for the happy couple. 

“Where is your gift, Gen?” Usagi asked the rhino. 

“Gifts, Usagi? We were supposed to bring gifts?” Gen asked in shock. He had come more for the food. Everyone was finding their seats around them. Midori was behind them. She stood back. 

Gen looked down and tried to convert someone else’s gift to his own. “I’m sure Hisomi won’t mind if I share his.” The rhino said in a gleeful way. 

But that backfired. Hisomi, the silent Shisho, zoomed over in anger. He picked up the rhino. “Uh, I guess, you’re Hisomi.” Gen guessed. 

Hisomi didn’t answer. Usagi knew this could get ugly. 

Midori knew that Gen could be quite stupid sometimes. But she began looking around for any signs of another lizard nearby. She so wanted to meet him. Then, she spotted him at the end of the chairs. 

“Usagi, I found the other lizard. I’m going to go talk to him.” Midori said. 

“Stay close, Midori.” Usagi said. 

“I will. I’m not a child.” Midori scolded. Women had so few rights, if any at all in their world. They were more like only house wives and slaves. 

Midori went up to go meet Randall for the first time. “Hi there.” she greeted. 

Randall flinched when he saw what it was that greeted him. “Uh, hi. Were you invited? I don’t ever recall meeting you before?” he asked sheepishly. 

“Not exactly, but I have met Leonardo-san and Splinter-san.” Midori said. “My name is Midori. I am from Usagi’s world. Surely, you know him?” 

“Yes.” 

“I wanted to meet you from when Leonardo-san said he had a lizard friend back here.” Midori stated. 

“That’s nice. Well, you better find your seat. I am in charge of walking the bride down the aisle.” Randall said. He wasn’t sure what to make of her right now, but she was pretty to his eyes. She looked real nice in the Japanese garb. 

“Nice to have met you. Uh, I didn’t catch your name.” she said. 

“Randall. Randall Boggs.” Randall introduced himself. 

Midori went on to find Usagi and Gen. She smiled as she thought of the handsome lizard she had met. He was definitely different than any male lizard from her world. Especially with four more limbs than what she was used to. She would take the time to get to know him later. 

Utroms filed past them. They saw that Randall was meeting a girl much like himself. They smiled and went on to their seats. One went over to check out the bafe. Mortu had gone to his seat. The comrade reported back to him. 

“Mr. Mortu, I am pleased to report that there is no sushi bar at the reception.” 

“Thank goodness.” Mortu replied. “We wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened last time. I still smell like soy sauce.” 

The turtles were all outside now. Splinter was going to bless the wedding. He was the closest thing they had to be the one to bless the union. But then, the Justice Force joined them at the last moment. Randall urged them onward with his blessings. 

The family all looked over their guests, who were now all mostly in their seats. 

“Well, that’s just about everyone.” Don stated. 

Casey then came forward to join with Splinter. “You guys seen April? I haven’t seen April. She’s not here! You think she’s having second thoughts? Oh, I knew this would happen!” Casey complained. 

Randall came over to them. 

“Relax, my son.” Splinter assured Casey. “It is tradition for the groom to not see the bride before the ceremony.” 

“I’ll get her.” Randall said. 

He went into the house to April’s room. He knocked on the door. “April, everyone’s ready for the wedding. Are you ready?” he asked. 

“Yes. I’ll be right out.” she said on the other side. 

Randall waited for a minute and then her door opened and out she came. 

“I’m ready.” April smiled. 

Randall smiled back. “Then let’s do this.” He held out his right upper arm and she took it. 

At the door, he watched what was happening outside. The Professor played the standard wedding music on the piano provided. Splinter was now down at the alter. Casey and Raph were down there. Mikey was walking down now as the Maid of Honor that he had wanted to be. Raph and Mikey each held the wedding rings for the couple. 

“Mike just walked down. Now it’s your cue.” Randall said. 

“I’m ready.” April said. She gave him a thankful kiss on his cheek. “I’m glad you’re doing this for me. You’re like another brother to me. You look real good in that tux shirt.” 

“Thanks. Glad to be useful.” Randall said with a blush. His color had changed to red too. 

“You might want to change back to normal, Randall.” April giggled. 

“Sorry.” He said and forced himself to turn back to normal before they headed out the door. 

The guests all stood up for April’s coming down the aisle. 

Casey stood there with an amazed look on his face. He had never seen April look so beautiful. “Whoa!” He fell backwards in shock. 

“Easy there, Case.” Raph caught him again. 

April couldn’t help but smile and giggle. It was obvious he was nervous, but happy. They had needed their friends to just keep them in order. 

Raph got Casey upright again just as Randall got April to the front. Casey came over and took her left elbow. Randall let go and let Casey take over. 

The two humans now stood in front of Master Splinter. Casey on his right, and April on his left. They held hands. 

Master Splinter had seen plenty of wedding shows and he just went into the sayings and blessings of what he had heard from his soap shows. 

When it was time for the rings, Raph and Mikey gave their rings to April and Casey so they could each place the wedding ring on each other’s fingers. 

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Splinter said, smiling. 

April and Casey happily kissed in front of their friends. Everyone clapped happily. 

April O’Neil was now April Jones. Or O’Neil-Jones. Casey would take real good care of her, their friends knew. 

Other people who had been invited, but didn’t come, had been the Daimyo and Ue, and Cody. They watched from special video and time windows. Renet also saw the wedding from a distance too. “No matter how many times I’ve seen this wedding, it always makes me cry.” she admitted happily. 

After the wedding, there was dinner food. Pizza, chicken, fruit, veggies, chips, sandwiches. The wedding cake was going to be dessert. It was a chocolate and vanilla kind. 

Then, there came the dancing part of the reception. Mostly, it was an all kind of just move-your-body kind of dancing music that got people moving. 

There were more males than females at the party, so there wasn’t many couples dancing, at least not male/female couples. But they took turns. 

Randall was more a little hesitant to try to dance with his four legs. Midori didn’t want to dance with Casey, she wanted to dance with Randall. 

April did try to get Randall to dance with her. “I don’t know, April. I’m the only one here with four legs and it might seem a bit awkward for me.” he said. 

“At least give it a try. It doesn’t have to be fast moving. We’ll take it slow.” April replied. She directed him on how to dance. “If you can move both feet on the same side to move at the same time, it might work better.” 

Randall gave it a try. He was holding onto her. He looked down, watching her feet step forward and back. The most gentle dance that he could do, though stepping sideways was a little tricky for him. It was a short dance for him. 

Midori didn’t like that. After that dance was over, she went over to him. 

“Can I ask for a dance?” Midori asked, holding out a hand. 

“I guess.” Randall replied nervously. There was something about this girl that made him not himself. 

The turtles all looked over at the two lizards and smiled. This must have been how they had first met. Randall didn’t know yet that she was to become his mate later on. 

Each of the turtles and Splinter took turns dancing with April. Casey did too. He danced with Angel and Joy. April also danced with guys from the Justice Force and Usagi. Casey danced with the other women there as well. Angel was probably the youngest one there, but she was almost a young adult. Just sixteen now. The oldest ones definitely had to be the Ninja Tribunal members, not counting the Ancient One. He was old, but not as old as they were. 

The turtles were all officially young adults at the age of 19. Leo, Raph, and Don were the most mature ones, but could still have some childish moments here and there. Mikey was and probably always would be the most childish, and would always be called the youngest brother. 

As the party started winding down towards sunset, all the women lined up so April could throw her bouquet of flowers. Midori did too. 

April turned around and threw her flowers behind her. All the women tried to catch it. It went clear to the back. Midori had caught it. 

They all smiled. Then, the bride and the groom began their way to the van that they were going to take to the airport to go to Hawaii. The guests started throwing rice pieces to bless the happy couple. 

“Thanks for everything, everyone.” Casey announced. 

“We’re both very happy that you all helped to make this a wonderful day and wedding ceremony.” April added. 

“Have fun in Hawaii!” Raph shouted. 

“We will!” Casey yelled back. 

Casey and April then got in the van and waved goodbye as he started it up and drove out of the driveway. Their suitcases were already in the back. 

Once they were gone, the guests knew it was time to go. It was easy for the humans to go to their cars and go home. 

Leo took Usagi and Gen back to the creek where they were going to go back to their world. Midori was with them, but she wanted to make it clear that she wanted to stay here. She didn’t want to go back. She wanted to stay here with Randall. 

“Okay, Midori, it’s time to go back.” Usagi said once the portal was ready. 

“Master Usagi, the truth is, I can’t go back. I was truly offered as a bride for an arranged marriage that I didn’t want and said I would marry Leonardo-san.” Midori explained. 

“Whoa, wait a minute. I’m not going to agree to an arranged marriage.” Leo put his hands up in a surrender way. 

“It was the only way to get to come here to meet the male lizard you had told me about. He sounded intriguing. I met Randall and I like him. I don’t want to go back. He seemed to like me too.” Midori explained. “I promise, I don’t want to be with you, Leonardo-san, but I do respect you for being an ultimate warrior, like Master Usagi is.” She bowed respectively. 

“It’s fine if you stay here, Midori, of your own choice. I would like to see you happy. You have seemed not so happy lately, and today, I saw you smile in a long time.” Usagi said. “But don’t force Randall into something that he might not want or be ready for.” 

“It’s okay, Usagi. I’ll see that she’s well taken care of. My whole family will.” Leo replied. 

“Alright.” Usagi agreed. 

“It’s been fun, but I really want to go get on with it.” Gen interrupted. 

“Alright, Gen. Take care, Leonardo.” Usagi said. “I will return soon to see how things are going here.” 

“Thanks and good journey back.” Leo replied. 

“Thanks for bringing me, Master Usagi.” Midori said. 

“You’re welcome and wish you happiness.” The rabbit replied. 

Usagi and Genisuki then parted this world for theirs. 

That left Leo and Midori alone. “Well, let’s go back then, to tell the others that you’re staying with us. We’ll figure out where you can stay later. Randall is so used to being a single guy right now. He’s been through so much in his life and it’s fine with me if you want to have a friendship with him, just don’t rush things. Real relationships take time to develop. It took our friends, April and Casey over seven years to get engaged and married.” Leonardo explained to Midori. 

“I understand. In my world, women can just be forced to marry a man. It doesn’t matter if we love each other. The males get what they want, which is sex more than love.” Midori stated. 

Even though it was the 21st century, and things had improved for human women to have rights of their own, in Midori’s world, they still lived like in feudal Japan. Women didn’t have rights, if barely above the children. They just had rights enough to make their kids mind and make some rules in a household to make it work. And warrior women had to work hard for what they believed in, that they weren’t males’ servants. 

Midori wasn’t exactly a warrior by any means. She had been raised a virgin, and to be a bride for some legendary male someday. But she knew what it was to be a servant too of household chores. 

Leo and Midori went back to the house. All the other guests were gone by now. The turtles, Splinter, Leatherhead, and Randall were the only ones there now. They were all out of their wedding clothes, except for Leo and Midori. 

When they came inside, the guys were all surprised Midori was still with Leo. 

“What’s going on? Thought she left with Usagi and Gen?” Randall asked. 

“She says that she came to stay with us for awhile, to see our world. I gave Usagi my word that we would take care of her and look out for her while she’s here. This is Midori, everyone, if you haven’t met her yet.” Leo explained and introduced the female lizard formally. 

“Welcome to our family, Miss Midori,” Splinter said in greeting. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Master Splinter.” Midori bowed to him.

Randall wasn’t sure what to make of this just yet. Sure, he was all for another lizard being here, he was just still uncertain about this girl. She looked awfully young to be away from home. 

Splinter and his sons knew who Midori would come to be from being in the future and they would gladly treat her like a sister and a friend, like they had done with April. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here, Leonardo-san.” Midori said happily. 

“You can call me Leo.” Leo said. 

“I’m Donatello, but you can call me Don.” Don stated, shaking her hand. 

“I’m Raphael. Call me Raph.” He winked at her. 

“I’m Michelangelo, but call me Mikey.” Mikey said. 

“And I am Leatherhead.” The big croc introduced himself. 

“Nice to meet all of you.” Midori replied. 

“What about your parents?” Randall asked. 

“What about them?” she asked. 

“Won’t they be worried about you?” Randall stated. 

“I don’t have any parents. I don’t have any siblings either. I was just raised a virgin to be a bride someday for some special male that would want me as his. I decided to take my own destiny into my own hands.” Midori explained. 

That settled if the guys had wondered if she was single or not. But they knew they would not interfere in what she wanted, and they knew she wanted to be with Randall. This was Randall’s chance at happiness, to eventually start a family of his own. And they were now going to be a part of them joining them together in however they could. They just couldn’t tell them about their future lives.   
……………

Midori was going to stay with the turtles for now, until she got used to more things of this world. Randall would stay at April’s when they got back from the farmhouse. He didn’t want to feel overcrowded by the new girl. 

At the farmhouse, Midori was told many adventures the guys had had throughout their lives. From growing up and learning lessons, to some adventures they had had after Randall came into their lives. She was intrigued and impressed with all their stories. 

Midori liked this family of friends. They were like what a real family should be, with the family love of being there for one another and looking out for one another. Though, the one thing they lacked was a few females. 

“Haven’t you guys ever thought of having females for yourselves one day?” Midori asked. 

“Maybe someday, Midori. But we are still maturing ourselves.” Don said. “When the right girls come along, we’ll try it, but I don’t think we’re ready for it yet. Maybe in a few years.” 

“And you’re the ladies man, Donatello.” Mikey stated. 

“I am not.” Don argued back. 

“Ya sure seem to get all the girls to yourself whenever we come across a girl in trouble.” Raph stated. 

Splinter wasn’t about to interfere in this department. His sons were young adults now. He would respect their wishes. He hoped his sons would find fine females for themselves, if they could. He longed to see them happy and with others who would care for them as to who they were. Like how April and Casey had been. They complemented each other.


	10. Chapter 10

After a couple weeks up at the farmhouse, the gang headed back to New York. Midori would be starting a new education about this world. Randall would be a part of it too.

Randall was still rather shy around the female lizard. There would be some lessons she could teach him too, no doubt. He hadn’t felt this shy really since college.

Once back in the turtles’ lair, Leatherhead said goodbye and went back to his home. He had helped to educate Midori about the Utroms as much as he could and some other science. She found it a little confusing, but she welcomed him as a friend to learn from.

Each of the turtles and Splinter would teach Midori what they knew about this world.

Leo knew it was crucial that she learn how to defend herself if she was going to remain in this world. She was to start some training immediately. She would be going through the basics, basically from the bottom, like how Leo had been teaching Cody in the future how to defend himself. She would be Leo’s second student.

Midori would watch training from the sidelines while watching Leo and his brothers spar. Even watching Randall train with them. Though she was impressed by the training the turtles did, she was even more impressed by how Randall managed his moves. Course, sometimes he would pull a joke and disappear. Leo was the only one that could sense him coming. The others still had issues second guessing him.

Midori had never really met a male lizard before that had the kind of talents that Randall had; the ability to blend so well, altogether vanish, climb walls, change colors like he could. Use his body like a snake’s coils, using his tail as a main weapon. His sassy and witty personality. His voice. They were all impressive to her.

“I’m not just any male lizard.” Randall told her. “I’m formally from a different dimension too. One that’s called the Monster World. I’m a lizard monster, that’s why I’m so different than any lizard here in this dimension, or yours.”

“It’s still impressive to me, Randall. You just really seem like you need someone to be there for you, like you haven’t had before.” Midori tried to assure him.

“The turtles and their father and friends have been there for me in my times of need when I came here to New York after I was banished from my world. Both times. They were the first ones that ever really did care about me. I never knew my parents, and learned the hard way from orphanages and foster homes how nobody wanted reptilians around. My kind were greatly despised. I’m lucky to be alive today. There were so many that tried to destroy my life growing up.” Randall explained to her.

“I’m sorry. But look at what you have accomplished. All the hard times in your life only made you stronger. To not give up on what the hard times that mean others tried to do to you. Even here in this world.” Midori complimented him.

“Thanks.” Randall knew this made sense. And this was coming from someone who hadn’t known him long.

Randall liked that this girl was giving him attention, but he didn’t want to be her soul caretaker. At least, not yet.

Midori learned about many TV facts from Mikey, as well as to maybe start playing video games soon as a past time. Other fighting techniques and meditation, and planning strategies from Leo. She was starting to learn about new science from Don. Raph tried to teach her some fighting moves as much as possible, other than Leo. Splinter taught her about wisdom and patience.

Mikey ended up making a shirt for Midori, as she didn’t really feel comfortable being without clothes on. At the very least, she wanted a shirt to wear.

After two weeks were up, April and Casey were back from their honeymoon in Hawaii, and they were formally introduced to Midori too.

April and Casey were secretly told that Midori would one day become Randall’s wife, and they would be happy to support that decision. Just Randall and Midori couldn’t be told of their future.   
……………

As time went on, after Midori had learned some more about the human world, she was finally allowed to go on a patrol with the turtles, on a night that Randall didn’t go out. She found the city to be absolutely incredible and beautiful at night.

And there would be times when Randall would come along. He just didn’t want to be left alone with her just yet. He always wanted at least one of his adopted brothers to be with him.

The guys could sense that Randall didn’t want to be alone with Midori. They couldn’t help but feel for him a little bit, but they did want to encourage him to learn to be comfortable around her. He wasn’t a little kid that needed protecting.

But it was just Randall’s own defense side protecting himself. He had been used and rejected by females in the past in the monster world. He just wanted to make sure this girl wouldn’t do the same thing. Like, what if she fell for one of his turtle brothers instead? He wouldn’t stop it.

Midori wondered what it was she was doing wrong. She went to Master Splinter about it. “I just want to know what I am doing wrong?”

“I will talk to him.” Splinter said. She took comfort that he would. She just hoped he wouldn’t be too hard on him.

One day, Master Splinter asked Randall to come see him when he had come over to work with Don on some projects in the workshop.

Randall came to his room. “Splinter, you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Randall. Come in and close the door.” The wise rat said.

Randall did just that.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Randall asked.

“Sit down.” Splinter said. Randall did. “I know it has been hard for you since Midori came to stay with us. You haven’t been yourself much anymore. You seem more shy than we have seen you.” Splinter explained.

“I don’t know, Sensei. She just makes me nervous, and I know she seems to try to get me alone. I just don’t feel all that comfortable around her by myself. Too many girls used to use and reject me. How can I know that she wouldn’t choose one of the turtles over me?” Randall explained his reasons.

“She does really like you, Randall. She wanted me to talk to you as someone who knows you better than the shy person she knows you to be. And maybe it’s because you are more like her kind, despite you being a monster and not a lizard male from her world.” Splinter stated.

“Oh, well, I’m just… nervous. She just showed up out of the blue at the wedding and wasn’t expecting her. I might have been more prepared if I had known she was coming first. But then, I see how she is a nice girl. She is nice to me, I just feel I want to get to know her more.” Randall said.

“You can. Just let her in to your world. That means spending time together. After what we all went through with April and Casey, we all learned some things that could make a relationship work. You just let her know your limits and try to be serious and firm about what they are. And neither of you should be forced into any situation you’re not comfortable with. You’ll get there, Randall. I know you will, but from something I told Cody in the future: A life without balance is hardly worth living.” Splinter explained.

“You guys give my life balance. You took me in and gave me a real family when no one else ever truly did.” Randall declared.

“Then, just think of this as another step in like if you were a teenager who is ready to start a relationship. A girl who wants to really be with you. My sons would never try to take her away from you. They just aren’t ready for relationships themselves, yet. One day maybe.” Splinter said.

“I’m still not ready for an intimate relationship, Splinter. I’ll try to work on just being her friend.” Randall said.

“That’s a good way to go about it until you feel comfortable enough around her, but try to take this next step, in being brave to take this new challenge. You always love to handle challenges.”

“This is just a different challenge for me. Relationships are hard to maintain with the opposite gender at times.”

“It is for any family ties too. Look at all we went through to maintain our trust for one another. We got through it. Just do what you feel is right. Midori is a very nice girl.” Splinter declared.

“I know, and I’ll try to work on not feeling so shy around her. I just feel more comfortable with one of the others being around, that’s all.” Randall said.

“That’s fine. Take things as slow as you want. But if you so choose to go beyond just friends, I give you my blessing. Go and be happy, Randall.” Splinter smiled. “You may go and do what you were doing before.”

“Thanks. I’ll try to work on things. But I know it’s still too early to go beyond just friends yet.” Randall replied. He bowed and left Splinter’s room.

The rat father was sure he had helped Randall, but he wasn’t going to meddle in their affairs. He was just trying to give the lizard an encouraging pep talk. He would still let things unfold as they should. He was sure his sons would too.   
  
Midori later went in and talked to him. “I talked to him and he’s just not used to being around females all that much, other than April. But with so much hurt in his past from girls, he’s just being careful, Midori.” Splinter explained to her.

“Thanks for talking to him. You just know him better than I do. He just doesn’t open up to me.” she said.

“He will in time, I’m sure.” Splinter said. “Just give him patience and understanding. Let him come to you.”

“I’ll try my best. I want to be good friends with him.” she said.

“I know you do. Give it time.” The wise rat encouraged. _‘And one day, you’ll be mates.’_ he told himself.

“Thanks again for talking to him.” Midori thanked him and went on her way.

Splinter didn’t try to sort out others’ issues very often unless they were getting nowhere with each other.   
…………….

Within a couple months after returning from Hawaii, Casey started noticing some changes in April’s behavior. She didn’t feel good a lot of the time and she was very moody. She couldn’t keep her food down much anymore either. She often times wanted to be left alone.

Casey didn’t always handle her moodiness quite that well.

Midori was still living at the lair, and Randall was still in the basement. They had begun having a better relationship, and were taking things slower. For now, they were just friends.

April was a little more open to Randall than she was with Casey. She told him how she was feeling when he was away at work and they were in the shop working together when no one else was around.

“I just wish Casey would stop telling me what to do, or think for that matter. He doesn’t understand how I’m feeling these days.” April complained to the lizard.

“Do you know what’s going on with you? Even I wouldn’t know what’s going on.” Randall asked.

“Randall, I think I have a feeling I know what it is. I’m late.” April said.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“My usual monthly bleeding cycle that happens to human women. Randall, it’s late. When it’s late, it usually means a woman like me could only be pregnant.” April explained it to him.

Randall’s eyes widened. “Oh. That means Casey is going to be a father?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m pretty sure.” April said. “I just wonder how he’ll take it. He’s not exactly the most understanding man around.”

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled. It’s his kid. Or kids.” Randall chuckled.

“I hope it’s not more than one. I probably wouldn’t mind at least two, but I’d prefer one at a time. One baby alone will give all of us concerns to worry about.” April explained. “They are a lot of work.”

“I’ve never dealt with children other than scaring them. But they obviously aren’t much more different than monster kids. Yes, they are handfuls.” Randall agreed with her.

“I’m going to get a pregnancy test to just be sure.” April said.

“Can I go too?” he asked. He did want to be a little more prepared too.

“Yeah. I would feel better if I had company.” she said.

They closed down the shop and walked down to the nearest grocery store that was nearby. Randall made sure to stay invisible as they were out in broad daylight. He walked in next to April. He followed her to the pharmacy isle. There, April looked at the different pregnancy tests. So did Randall.

“What do you have to do to know for sure if you’re expecting?” Randall asked.

“It’s a rather sensitive matter. I have to go to the bathroom on it. Doctors can also take blood too. But the test will be able to pick up a hormone in my urine.” April described how it was done, even though it wasn’t the prettiest thing to discuss.

“Oh. It might beat the blood test then.”

“I’m sure Donny could take blood and make sure. But Randall, please don’t tell Casey. This is just between us for now. Just until I know for sure and when I feel ready to tell him.” April declared.

“Agreed.” Randall said.

April finally decided on one and went up to pay for it. They went back home and April immediately went to the bathroom to use the test. Randall waited for her in the living room. He figured more that why couldn’t she just wait until Casey was here to do it with him?

April did what she had to and now, she just had to wait for ten minutes to determine from the stick if it was true. She knew what she and Casey had done in Hawaii and when they had gotten back in their own personal time. But now, she had to be sure of the results.

She sat down on the couch. Randall got up next to her. Why did he almost feel like an anxious father, even though this kid would never be his? He rubbed April’s back, trying to soothe her as a friend just being there.

Ten minutes later, it was time. April got up off the couch while Randall waited. “Please come with me, Randall. I’m so nervous.”

“O-okay.” he said. He got up and walked with her into the bathroom, where the stick waited.

Her left hand was in his upper right hand as she picked up the stick. The result read _“Pregnant.”_ Now she knew.

“So what is it, April?” Randall asked.

She let him see the result. “You’re going to be a mother.” He knew.

“Yep.” She smiled. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but I’ll need everyone’s support while I go through nine months of this, or seven more months of this.”

“I may not know how to support a female much going through this, but I’ll be there as much as I can. Casey’s the one you really need to tell, plus the guys.” Randall urged.

“And I will. But like I said, this is our secret until I’m ready to tell.” April said.

Randall nodded. “How far along do you think you are?”

“It wouldn’t be no more than six weeks I’m sure.” April replied. “But only a doctor could tell me for sure.”

“Good luck on that.”

“Maybe one day, Randall, you’ll be blessed with little ones of your own.” April rubbed his back.

“And I’ll be the anxious father as my mate goes through what you’re going to go through.” he stated. He had a feeling of who a possible mate was going to be, if it ever came to that.   
……………..

Randall kept his word that he wouldn’t tell anyone until April was ready to reveal her secret.

April went to the doctor first to find out how far along she was. The doctor did an internal exam and found she was more like seven weeks along.

She went home and told Randall. She would tell Casey that night, and the others would find out later that week, she vowed. They all had to know.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It was nearing Halloween again. Casey was hanging out with Raphael a lot more than with April, due to her temper tantrums. 

“I don’t know why April gets mad at me all the time. She used to be so fun to be around. Now she’s mad and sick all the time.” Casey complained. 

“I’m sure there’s a reason for it. You’re not often that understanding of all her needs.” Raph said. 

“I wish she would just tell me what’s wrong.” Casey said. 

“Try to talk to her, calmly.” Raph urged. 

“I try, but she just still blows up at me for no reason.” The man exclaimed. 

“Try again, bro.” Raph said. 

“I will. Thanks for the talk.” 

“Anytime.”  
……………..

Casey was going to get to the bottom of April’s sickness and temper issues, tonight. 

April was sitting on the couch, while Randall was cooking the dinner when Casey got home from work that night. 

Randall had looked up what could be good for pregnancy meals. Well, this was Casey’s dinner. April had already had hers. She was mainly eating fruits and vegetables, along with toast and crackers. 

When Casey came into the apartment, he said, “April, we gotta talk.” 

“Good evening to you too, Casey.” April greeted. She got up and went up to him, offering him a kiss and a smile. “Yes, we do have to talk.” she said. 

Randall put the spoon down from stirring the dinner and he went downstairs. This was their time to talk. 

The couple sat down on the couch. “April, I have to know what’s going on with you? I’m your husband, and I care about you. If the sickness keeps going on, you really need to see Donny or a real doctor.” Casey declared. 

“I know, Casey, and I have. There is a reason behind all my little spats. I’m sorry for getting mad out of nowhere, but it’s not my fault entirely. My hormones are just not what they used to be.” April began. “Casey, I have something important to tell you. I have taken a test and gone to the doctor.” 

“So, what’s the diagnosis? I don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, other than the guys, of course.” Casey admitted. 

“Casey, you remember our times together in Hawaii and when we got back?” April asked. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Casey, you’re going to be a father.” April said. 

Casey’s eyes lit up. “Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re not kiddin’?” 

“No. I’m serious, Casey.” April said. 

“You? I did- what?” Casey’s words were stumbled, and then he fell back onto the floor. He fainted. Classic father reaction. 

April shook her head, smiling. 

Randall came back up when he heard the crash on the floor. “What happened?” he asked. 

“He fainted from the shock of what he heard. He knows now.” April said. “Help me get him on the couch.” 

Randall and April both pulled Casey to the couch. “Randall, go get a damp washcloth.” April said. Randall did so. 

Casey woke up to April swabbing his head. “What happened, babe?” he asked. 

“You fainted when April told you the news.” Randall said. 

“News?” 

“Casey, I told you that you are going to be dad, and then you fainted.” April reminded him. 

“Whoa! So it’s true. That’s… that’s amazing, April. Sorry. I’m just shocked.” Casey admitted. 

“Figured you would be.” April said. 

“You had the same kind of reactions even before you got married.” Randall reminded the man. “Congrats, Dad.” He slapped Casey’s shoulder with a wide smile. 

“We have to tell the guys too.” Casey stated. 

“And we will. This weekend when we go over there for dinner. But it was most important for you to know first.” April said. 

“Did Randall know before me, or did you tell him just now?” Casey asked. 

“I knew ahead of time.” Randall said. 

“I was anxious while you were at work and just away. I’m sorry for my behavior. I needed someone to talk to, and he was just here for me as a friend.” April explained. 

“You ready to be an uncle, Randall?” Casey asked. 

“Would he be calling me that?” 

“If you want.” April said. 

“Sure.” Randall smiled. He was glad that his friends were considering him enough like family to be considered an uncle to their little one.  
…………….

That weekend, the three of them went to the lair to have dinner and share the good news. 

The turtles, Splinter, and Midori noticed that April, Casey, and Randall all seemed a bit different. They had a perkiness in their steps and talk. 

The two humans announced they had something to say before dinner. 

“Guys, we have something to tell you.” Casey said. 

“Okay, what is it?” Leo asked. 

“As you all know, I haven’t been the best one to be around lately with my temper and illness, but it turns out I’m not sick at all.” April said. 

“That’s good.” Don sighed. He had been worried. 

“I have gone to the doctor and taken a test to prove it. Guys, you’re all going to be uncles real soon, and an aunt, and a grandfather.” April announced. 

The mutants and Midori were stunned for a moment. Then it hit them. 

“Congratulations, April.” Midori said, going up to her first. They shook hands. 

“Thanks, Midori.” April replied. 

“Congratulations, you stud!” Raph exclaimed proudly to Casey, punching him playfully in the shoulder. 

“Thanks, Raph.” Casey gave a grim smile. 

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Mikey asked. 

“We don’t know yet. Too soon to tell.” April replied. “We’ll accept it as long as it’s healthy.” 

“I am happy you’ll let me be its grandfather.” Splinter smiled. 

“I’ll be happy to help teach it science stuff.” Don stated. 

“I’ll teach him or her how to cook and read comics, and play video games.” Mikey decreed. 

“I’ll teach them the ninja code and about Japanese culture.” Leo said. 

“I’d love to be an aunt to the little darling.” Midori said. She did want kids of her own someday, but to have that special male in her life. 

Now, the whole clan would be watching out a lot more for April while she prepared to have her child over the next several months. The baby would be due next spring in late May or early June.  
……………….

After April and Casey’s pregnancy announcement, Midori began to really try to get Randall to notice her more, but gently. She did things for him as much as possible. She would come over to the basement and they would end up hanging out alone. They would just talk and watch movies, and have dinner together. She told him that she loved hanging out with him. 

Randall still felt a little anxious around her, but he was trying to learn about her as much as he could, just as she was about him. He began to open up to her about his life and secrets. It wasn’t easy telling her about the Scream Extractor plot though. 

Midori found that one part of his past a little harsh to take in, but it was all over and he admitted he had regretted it. He would never bring that sort of harm to human kids again. Or April and Casey wouldn’t trust him in their apartment now with the new baby coming. 

Things just continued to get better for the lizard pair and they got closer. But Randall made it clear he didn’t want to do anything else other than hang out as friends. Midori was fine with that.  
…………….

The turtles found Randall was staying at April’s more and more and Midori went over to see him so they could be alone. But he still come over to see them. 

Randall still did some working on inventions and repairs with Don. He still played video games with Mikey. He still went on patrols with the guys and trained accordingly. Mikey was beginning to miss him a lot more, but he remembered what his old buddy was like in the future. 

Randall had been a businessman type and he didn’t do the childish things that they did now. He had also been a grandfather. He had led a long successful life with Midori. Her health hadn’t been the best when the guys had known her in the future, but were glad to see that she too had lived a long happy life. Their kids and grandkids would carry on their legacy in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the winter, everyone went up to the farmhouse again to have a warmer place to stay. April and Casey came and went at times. But the mutants and lizards stayed up at the farmhouse during the winter. It was just better for them, at least after Christmas when the colder times hit. 

April’s pregnancy was progressing just fine. At five months, the sex of the baby was revealed. It was a girl. Casey was relieved that his wife wasn’t having more than one child. Now that they knew the gender, they could think about getting girly things and thinking of girl names. 

April was glad in a way that it was a girl. There were so many guys in the family already. 

The guys all tried to choose a name for the baby. April and Casey would take the names into consideration. But they were the ones that could only choose their baby’s name in the end. 

Midori loved to snuggle up with Randall in his room. They began to lay together sometimes and read or just talk and watch movies. It never went beyond that, but it was clear their relationship was growing. 

The mutant family was glad Randall had overcome his shyness of being around Midori. It was clear she was here to stay.   
…………..

Come spring, everyone moved back to the city, and Midori decided to move in with Randall in the basement. She loved the mutant family as well as Randall did, but she wanted to be with her boyfriend. 

Mikey began to miss his best friend. But things had to be as they were. He tried hanging out with his brothers more, but they were always busy. They would hang out every once in a while with him or go on a private patrol. 

Don still kept himself busy with repairs and inventions. 

Raph still loved fighting baddies by himself. Leo would sometimes go with him. But Leo still was a meditator and trainer a lot of times. 

Leo would also go out with Mikey, in hopes of getting him to train more, and take his mind off things. Tonight, they were just training to see if Leo could get Mikey to think a few more steps ahead of an enemy before a chat started up. 

“I miss Randall.” Mikey complained. 

“He’s got a girlfriend now, Mikey. Things won’t be exactly the same as they were, but just ask him and see if he’ll hang out with you. He’ll make time for you sometimes. April and Casey still managed to hang out with us.” Leo stated. 

“I know, but with all the lovey dovey stuff going on between them, it just isn’t the same anymore.” Mikey said. 

“No, not exactly the same, but we know how it all turns out with them. We have to let things go and let them be happy, Mikey. There will still be times Randall seeks you out for guy time. Just like Raph and Casey. Though I know Casey has to take it easy to not upset April in her condition.” Leo explained. 

“Yep, and I’m excited for the new baby. She’ll make our lives more exciting too.” Mikey said. 

“She’ll spice our lives up just as much as her parents, even though we have really no experience with babies and young children.” Leo replied. “We’ll do what we have to.” 

“I can’t wait to be an uncle!” Mikey exclaimed excitedly. 

“Just a couple more months.” Leo said.   
……………

After the duration of more than eight months, Randall and Midori finally felt comfortable enough around each other to have their kiss. They had been growing as a couple. They also told each other that they loved each other. 

Midori had seemed to have developed a softer side and even more protective side in Randall. Now they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Midori was more used to arranged marriages where she was from, but she was glad she didn’t have to do that. She didn’t ever want to go back, at least not to live in her former world. She wasn’t quite ready for marriage, and neither was Randall. 

Both Randall and Midori had in common that they were both from different dimensions parallel to this human world, and definitely alien-like lizards because they were more like humans than normal lizards here in their ability to stand upright all the time and talk. 

With the birth of April’s baby drawing more near all the time, Midori couldn’t help but ask Randall how he felt about kids. 

“Randall, with the new baby coming, I just want to know how you feel about kids?” Midori asked him. 

They had been watching a movie together. It took Randall by surprise. 

He looked at her in a shocked way. “Uh, well. I don’t know. I always just thought that I wouldn’t have any because no girl has ever gotten that close to me, wanting to be with me long enough. I know I’m still not ready for them. I grew up without real parent role models and not sure I would know what to do for a kid. I figured I was also too impatient to have them too. I’m afraid I might hurt them. What about you?” 

“I have experience with kids back in my world. Others always told me I would make a wonderful mother one day. I wasn’t ready for them outside of marriage, plus having kids out of wedlock is greatly frowned upon in my world. Women can be persecuted without being married having kids there. It doesn’t seem to be a problem here so much, but I still want to stick to that rule too.” Midori explained. 

“When the time comes, we’ll worry about it then. Right now, we haven’t even known each other a year yet. It’s usually better to wait a couple years at least before getting married and having kids.” Randall replied. He nuzzled her head with his chin. She was sitting on his right. 

She snuggled back. “April’s daughter could also give you some child experience too before we might someday plan our own kids.” she said. 

“True. But this will be the first human child that I’ll get to know more intimately as an uncle than a scarer. Even if I’m not human.” he said. 

“Me too. But they can’t be that different than kids from both our worlds, right?” she asked. 

“I think so.” he replied. 

They both fell asleep watching the movie and enjoying each other’s company as a couple.   
……………

When the guys next saw Randall and Midori together, they saw them holding hands and such. Randall was no doubt in love. He seemed a lot more happier than usual. The family was happy for them.

Midori went to go train some more with Leo, while Randall went to go see Mikey. He wanted to see how he was doing. But when he saw Mikey, he seemed mad about something. 

“What’s up, Mike?” Randall asked. 

“You were supposed to come by last night to go on patrol with me.” Mikey said, glaring. 

Randall then realized what he said. He looked at the calendar. He was right. “I’m sorry, Mike. I lost track of time last night.” he said. 

“I see this on TV all the time. It’s because you’re in a relationship with a girl. She becomes more important than your other friends.” Mikey exclaimed. 

“Mike, I’m sorry. The relationship with Midori is all new to me. I haven’t had a real relationship with a girl before that lasted this long. She makes me feel special, like I matter. Other than from you and your family. You’re still my friend. I just have to adjust on how I spend my time now. I’ll make sure to still make time for you, your family, my job, and time with Midori. You could always call and remind me.” Randall explained. 

“You always used to remember before. I see how you look at her.” Mikey said. 

“I love her, Mike. She’s my girlfriend now. I know, I need to learn to balance myself better. But I’m also teaching her about this world yet, other than you guys. I’m trying to make her feel welcome and loved, just as you guys did with me. We can go tonight if you’re willing. It doesn’t look like you have plans.” Randall stated. “This is the best way to make it up to you.” 

Mikey was just a bit jealous that Midori was getting most of his friend’s attention. He didn’t hate her though. He just wasn’t used to Randall being in a relationship with a female yet. And he had seen what the relationship with April and Casey now was. He already knew it would happen to his friend eventually. 

With the others, having seen April and Casey get married and now having a baby; and now Randall and Midori were becoming a couple, no doubt getting married soon, it made the guys ponder about finding mates of their own. 

Don had always seemed to get the girls, but none of them ever turned into lasting relationships. When he found a girl, he just wanted her to accept him and his love for inventing. 

Raph had thought he had had a thing with Joy. But after such a long time of not seeing each other until the wedding, Joy had since fallen in love with Adam. They were currently engaged. 

Leo wasn’t sure if he could commit to a girl. He had such a big responsibility to the family as the leader. He would take over for Splinter as head of the household one day. Only if he met the right one would he commit to one. She would have to understand that he held the responsibility on his head. But with the way he saw how Midori was making Randall feel and do things differently, he too also seemed to long for someone who could make him feel special, other than his brothers. There was just something that when you come of age, that guys could open up more to girls than other guys. That’s how feelings of love grew. 

Mikey hadn’t thought of getting a girl yet. He was still set in more childlike ways. But he still wanted to hang out with his best friend, despite having a girlfriend. 

Splinter was so set in his ways that he didn’t want a mate. He would just settle for wanting his sons to be happy. If they were ever lucky enough to land girls of their own, he would really be happy for them. He didn’t want them to be alone. Sure, they would still have each other as brothers, but having someone else outside of the family who raised you was easier for someone to open up to. 

In the end, Mikey couldn’t stay mad at Randall. Randall told Midori they were going on patrol tonight. Mikey and Randall went on their own little friendship patrol and running around. 

Midori knew that Randall still had his other buddies to think about as well. She didn’t want to be a problem or obstacle in his way. She was also thinking about wanting to help April out in the shop too, now that she was living there with Randall. 

April was still working and with the two lizards in the house, Casey could take comfort that she wasn’t in the house alone. The weight of her daughter was getting to her and beginning to take a toll on her. She only worked half days now. She had to rest her feet and back with the weight of the baby on her front. 

Casey still worked at a bike shop. He had to now more than ever that he was going to have a family.   
……………

Randall definitely needed to organize better who he was going to spend time with more often. Mikey still often needed someone to hang out with when his bros were ignoring him. 

Midori started befriending Mikey some more too, to make him feel that she wasn’t trying to make him feel jealous of her and Randall. 

Don often called on Randall too for his engineering skills and as a fellow genius. They still worked together on upgrades on the lair and vehicles. Midori would ask what they were doing, but would never fully understand the big level of machine work that they did. She didn’t have that in her world, at least not machines like these. 

Raph sometimes came over to April and Casey’s to see if Casey wanted to go on patrols or just watch a football game. Or if Casey came over to the lair to work on bikes or watch a game over there when April was giving him a hard time. She was still as moody as ever. 

Casey couldn’t wait at least until his April was more like her old self again, when she wouldn’t have the biggest hormones dominating her personality. Although, after she would give birth, the baby would become her biggest concern. It would have to be his too. Patrolling would have to be halted for awhile.


	13. The Birth

A month later, it was April’s last month of her pregnancy. It was now in the middle of May. 

April was so tired of being pregnant, but at the same time, she had enjoyed it. Feeling her daughter move inside her was a special experience and feeling. It made her love and want her baby even more. She knew that Casey had felt the baby move too, with his hands on her belly, but it wasn’t quite the same for him. Only this kind of experience was for pregnant women. 

April had also let her friends feel the baby move too over all those months. It was fascinating. They all couldn’t wait to meet her. 

Casey had had to go away to a meeting involving his bike shop the night that April went into labor. The turtles were on a patrol. 

Randall and Midori were down in the basement when they heard a scream erupt from above them. It was April! There was a crash on the floor above. 

April had been in the kitchen, trying to get a snack ready and when a contraction erupted in the active stage, she dropped her bowl of food. She had been having cramps all day, at least that’s what she thought it was, but had been early stage contractions. 

Randall and Midori ran upstairs. “Wait here, Midori.” Randall ordered at the bottom of the stairs. He checked to make sure the house was clear to head up. He heard April scream again. 

“It’s clear.” he said, and they both ran upstairs to see that April wasn’t being attacked, but she was kneeling on the kitchen floor. There was liquid under her legs. 

“April! What’s wrong?” Randall asked in concern. 

“The baby! I… it’s coming!” April screamed. 

The two lizards looked at each other in worry. Neither one of them had done this before, but Randall had some medical experience, just not acting as a midwife. 

April had gone to a human doctor for her prenatal care all these months, but she had welcomed Don to look at the baby on his sonogram machine too. 

“Stay with her, Midori. I’m going to call the guys.” Randall declared. She nodded and he ran downstairs to grab his phone and he dialed Don’s number in a hurry. This situation was making him nervous.

The patrol was over on the far side of Manhattan tonight. The turtles had heard of mysterious Purple Dragon activity over here. Then, Don heard his phone going off. He looked at the id. 

“It’s Randall.” Don said. 

“Probably bummed he missed the patrol.” Raph remarked sarcastically. 

“Don here.” Don answered. 

“Don! It’s April!” The lizard shouted into the phone. He was panting. He was in a panic. 

Don had to hold his cell away from his ear. “What? Slow down. What’s wrong with April?” He asked in concern. The others glanced in his direction when they heard that. 

Randall heard another scream upstairs. “April, she’s having the baby! Her water broke!” he shouted again. 

“Okay. Calm down. Thanks, Randall. We’ll be there as fast as we can. Just keep calm. You have to keep April calm.” Don explained. 

“What do I do?” Randall asked. 

“Help her breathe. Or Midori can. We might be able to get her to the hospital.” Don said. 

“And if you can’t?” 

“We’ll have to deliver the baby ourselves. Randall, go boil some water and get extra towels ready.” Don ordered. 

“Yes. I’ll do that.” Randall said. He kept his phone on as he went upstairs and got the towels while Midori helped April to breathe. Then, April was helped to the couch by both lizards. 

Holding the phone away from his ear, Don said, “Guys, we need to head to April’s. She’s having the baby!” 

“What?!” Leo, Raph, and Mikey exclaimed in shock. 

“Let’s go!” Leo ordered. This gang business would have to wait until another night. April came first in their book in the situation like this tonight. 

Don called Splinter and to head over to April’s. Just in case. He did. 

It would take the guys awhile to get there because they were so far away. 

April had to take her pants off. Randall knew that right now, he was the only one with medical experience enough to deliver this baby. Midori just tried to help her breathe through the contractions. 

Randall had never seen April like this before. But now, he had no choice. Things were moving rather fast. He was almost in a panic, but Midori helped him to focus. Soon, Splinter got there and he too, helped out as much as possible. 

Splinter spoke calming words to April to keep her calm. 

Randall had plenty of towels and he had some water boiling on the stove in a pot. He was sterilizing the tools to use at all when the baby would be born. He hoped Don would get here soon. He had some special gloves that he would wear if he had to. He had seen enough birth movies to know this.

Midori was a girl, but she had never experienced this yet. She wasn’t a midwife. She was just happy to help encourage April that the baby was going to be fine, and she was going to see her daughter soon. 

April soon felt the urge to push. “Are you sure you’re ready for that, April? You might do more harm than good.” Randall said as calmly as possible.

“I feel I’m ready for her to come out!” April screamed. “It hurts!” 

“Alright. Let’s get this birth underway then.” Randall said. 

Splinter and Midori helped to be her birth coaches and support her. Randall washed his hands and put the gloves on real quick, and grabbed the supplies he would need. He was just doing this based on what he had seen. 

The guys were fast on their way there and were still several blocks away. 

April was encouraged to hold her breath while she pushed the baby out. Midori counted before she would take a breath and stopped pushing. Randall wasn’t going to reach inside her, but he did watch for signs of anything. 

Splinter spoke strong, calming words to her while Midori counted to ten during the pushes. He also gave her back support when she bore down. 

After several more pushes and blood going everywhere, a baby was finally born. 

Randall sucked the air out of the baby’s airway, and cut the umbilical cord. The baby began to cry after her airway was clear of birth fluids. 

“Here she is, April.” Randall gave a big smile. He wrapped the baby girl in a towel and gave her to her mom, who was reaching out for her. 

Splinter and Midori also smiled big in return. “She is beautiful, April.” Splinter said. 

“She’s your first granddaughter.” April smiled at him. 

“What’s her name?” Midori asked. 

“Brianna. Brianna Elizabeth Jones. I wish Casey was here.” April said. 

“He will be.” Splinter said. 

Randall got the placenta out and cleaned April up the best he could. He would leave some other certain parts to her for later. For now, she was resting on some towels on the couch. 

Randall threw the placenta away. 

The guys finally got there and they were met with April holding a baby girl. “Hi, guys. Nice of you to join us.” April greeted. 

“Who delivered the baby?” Don asked. 

“I did.” Randall replied. 

“There were no complications?” Don asked. 

“No. Everything was sterilized and clean. The umbilical cord was no problem either.” Randall explained. 

“April, you should still go to the hospital to make sure everything is alright.” Don said. 

“We’re just glad that you and the baby are alright.” Leo said. 

Raph was now on the phone with Casey. “Hey, Casey. Guess what? You’re a dad now! Yeah, April just had the baby!” He announced to the father of the baby. 

“WHAT?!” Casey screamed on the other line. “I’m comin’ home!” 

“Good, you should. We’re taking April to the hospital now.” Raph said. 

“Why isn’t she there now?!” Casey demanded. 

“No one around to drive her there. Randall delivered the baby. The baby’s fine.” Raph stated. 

That made Casey even more determined to get home now. His daughter had been born on May 12, 2006.

The guys helped April down to her van to get her and the baby to the hospital. She walked into the hospital doors after they dropped her off. The guys knew what hospital she had been using. Casey would meet her there when he could get there. 

The guys went home, happy that everything had gone so well, and they were even more proud of Randall now that he had done something when no one else had been around that had had the medical experience. He had grown to be a partial doctor if he had to be, but he wouldn’t make it his life’s work. 

Randall had never thought in all his years that he would have delivered a human child. But he knew much more about humans now in order for him to have been able to do the task at all. In the past, before living here, he wouldn’t have known what to do in that department. 

The guys all celebrated back at the lair of the new arrival of Brianna. She was the newest one to be added to the family, and the first one to be born into the family. 

Midori was proud of Randall too. She saw that he would even be able to deliver children now, should it require it. This made her see that he would be worth fathering her children one day.  
…………….

Casey arrived at the hospital and he went to find his wife and daughter. 

April had been examined and settled into a hospital room when he got there. He didn’t see his baby anywhere. 

“Hi, April. I got here as fast I could.” He came up to April and kissed her. “Ya alright?” 

“I’m fine, Casey, as a woman whose just had her baby.” April replied. 

“Where’s Brianna?” Casey asked. 

“In being examined. They’ll bring her in when they are sure she’s fine.” April said. 

“Was there something wrong with her that I wasn’t told?” 

“I don’t know. She seemed fine to me, but then, I’m not a doctor.” April declared. 

“You must be Mr. Jones, the father?” A voice said behind Casey. He turned to see a blonde, thin nurse carrying a pink bundle in her arms. 

“Yes, I am. I’d like to see my baby.” Casey replied. 

“She’s right here. She’s just fine, Mr. Jones. We just had to make sure upon hearing the baby was delivered at home with friends who had no medical training.” The nurse said. 

“They had some.” April stated. “He knew what to do partially, and I made sure he did it right, from what I had read about and seen on TV.” 

“At least they did a job well done. Congratulations, you two.” The nurse said as she handed Brianna to her mother. 

April smiled down at her daughter. Casey looked down at her too. 

Brianna had Casey’s blue eyes, but more of April’s looks. She had a tint of red on her head. She might grow up to have April’s red hair, but it was still too early to know for sure. 

After the nurse left, April let Casey hold Brianna for the first time. His hands were so shaky, he was so nervous, but he took her in his arms like he was instructed to. It was astonishing he was finally able to hold her after all these months of just feeling her move inside her mom and only seeing her on ultrasound. He also hoped April would become more of her old self instead of being just the emotional person she had been for so long. He was lucky he had been still able to live in the same apartment. 

There was another bedroom in their upstairs apartment that would be Brianna’s room. The nursery was all set up. Don and Randall had helped to set it up too, considering they had more experience in building things from the ground up. They had wanted to do it for helping out April.  
……………

April and Brianna stayed in the hospital for three days to just make sure everything was alright with them. Casey was happy to take them home. He helped them out of the van when they got home. 

April was still plenty sore from the birth, but she managed with everything that her body was going through, and she was now recovering from pregnancy. 

Casey carried the basic supplies in the house once he was sure his wife and baby were fine upstairs. 

Randall and Midori had been asleep in the basement, but when they woke up and heard steps upstairs, they went to check it out. It was just their friends, home with the new baby. The two lizards went to go see what Brianna looked like now that she wasn’t covered in birth fluids anymore. 

April and Casey welcomed them to come see Brianna. 

“Thanks for helping April have our daughter safely, Randall.” Casey said with a smile, holding out his hand. “Things could have gone bad fast if you hadn’t been here that night.” 

Randall took it. “No problem. And Don and his brothers were clear across the city. They couldn’t get here in time, and I can’t drive the van.” Randall explained. 

“Splinter and I were her birth coaches, as she was discouraged a lot and worried if she was going to get through the birth.” Midori admitted. 

“I know Master Splinter would get her through it, but I just didn’t know about you. But thank you, Midori.” Casey smiled. “You all did a good job in helping April.” 

“We’d do anything for her, as she’s been there for us when we needed her.” Randall stated. “The guys did get here to help take her to the hospital.” 

“I’m just glad everything was deemed fine with Brianna. We’ll probably call her Bri for short.” Casey said. 

“Or Ann, or Anna.” April added. 

“We’ll see.” Casey said. 

Randall and Midori helped April and Casey celebrate Brianna’s welcome home that first night. They were all glad to finally see her in her nursery for the first time. 

The next day they called the turtles and Splinter over to meet the new baby. They were thrilled to meet her. When they got there, they all couldn’t wait to hold her. 

April and Casey had decided that Brianna was going to be fed on a combination of both formula and breastfeeding. At home, April would do it her way, but if she was too tired, Casey could take over. And anyone else if they were babysitting. 

The turtles and Randall were all glad to be considered her uncles. Splinter was her grandfather. Midori was her aunt. 

The other relatives had been called too about Brianna being born and would all be excited to meet her as soon as they could.


	14. Chapter 14

Despite Brianna’s birth, things still had to go on for everyone else in their own personal lives too. They would all be happy to be there for their human friends. A new baby was a new adventure for everyone involved. 

Midori talked to Randall again about kids, as it made her more inclined to want some of her own even more. 

“What do you think of kids now? I mean for in the future?” Midori asked him on the couch one night. 

“I’m still a little unsure of it all. I know I just want to get experience first. If I can’t cut it as a babysitter with this one, how would I ever cut it as a father? I’ve just always known myself to be too impatient with many people in my life.” Randall replied sadly. 

“You’ve done fine with me, and also look at the way you humor Michelangelo’s childish ways. He may not be a real child, but if you humor him, you could humor kids.” Midori encouraged. 

Maybe she had a point, but he was still wary of the idea. He was going to stick to his word first. He knew where babies came from and he wanted to shy away from that idea until he was ready. He wouldn’t go there. Babies were better being planned than when they weren’t wanted. He wasn’t ready to be a father yet. 

They would see about it in the near future.   
……………..

Don began making more toys for Bri. He had made his own toys when he had been a kid himself, as well as for his brothers when they were all kids. He had never thought he would be making baby toys again. 

Mikey began making baby clothes and such for Bri. 

Splinter would be happy to give some wisdom into parenthood with what he had experienced with his sons growing up. 

Leo could only imagine what training with a small child would be like. Cody Jones had been his first real student, and he had been 14 to start his training. Bri would have to be at least five or six before starting her training at the earliest. But the more she knew from a younger age, the more likely she could be able to defend herself from big meanies on the streets of New York. 

Raph would be happy to assist in Bri’s training too. Even though he wasn’t a father, but he did feel a certain tenderness toward the child too when he was around her. He and Casey were so close he felt like he was his brother. 

After being around the new baby and holding her, the turtles were all thinking a little more of whether they wanted to start families of their own one day. They just hoped it would be possible. None of them knew what had become of themselves in the future, how they had died or anything, or if they had gone on to do anything real meaningful in their lives. 

Sure, Donny had helped make O’Neil Tech in the future, and the Hover Shell car, but had they been able to move out of the sewers and get real jobs and homes? It was hard to say. Only Cody had known. It would be nice to live above ground, but for the time being, it was just too dangerous. The farmhouse retreat was the only place where they seemed to get a little of that experience.   
…………..

Now that Casey was a new father, he didn’t go on patrols with the turtles as much. Randall began picking up some of it, but he had a girlfriend now to think of as well. 

There had begun to be some more mysterious Foot activity on the surface. Kahn was still leading the organization. Weapons from warehouses began to appear stolen and such. This was making them become more of a threat too. 

Don knew they needed to check out these robberies. Randall decided to assist them on this night. He had a better chance of sneaking into a warehouse and seeing what they were up to, and seeing if he could find any of the missing weapons. 

Don made sure the lizard had the earpiece and mic on him to where it wouldn’t be too noticeable. The guys were all antsy to see some butt kicking action, especially Raph. 

Leo used his katana to make a way for Randall to go down into this warehouse that they had tracked down through a window and he blended to make sure he wouldn’t be seen entering. 

“I hope he finds something.” Raph said. “I’m ready to take these guys out.” 

“Wait and see what he finds, Raph.” Leo noted. 

“I’m hungry. When can we go home?” Mikey whined. 

“Shh!” Leo shushed Mikey. 

“As soon as we know anything, Mikey.” Don reminded Mikey. 

Mikey always hated being out on patrols when he was hungry. It was amazing how his brothers could withstand it and not complain. They hadn’t really eaten dinner before they left home. 

Inside, Randall slithered down to the floor and through the aisles, looking through boxes, and he found heavy weaponry arsenal alright. Bazookas, rifles, pistols, etc. of guns. 

Randall hit the mic with his left index finger. “Guys, can you hear me? Over.” 

Don picked up on his shell cell, but the turtles were all wearing ear pieces. “Yes, we hear you. What do you see?” 

“There is indeed, lots of heavy gun arsenal down in here. I think this is the place.” Randall replied.

“Then this is the warehouse that we have to take out of business.” Leo stated. 

Randall then heard voices. “Wait, I hear some talking overhead. I’m going to check it out.” he said. 

“Be careful.” Leo reminded.

“Always am.” Randall stayed blended and snuck over to where he could hear the voices more clearly. 

“…and we are going to find the turtles’ lair and take them out!” Came the voice of Kahn. 

“It’s Kahn. He wants to take you guys out.” Randall said in a low voice. 

“Just like every leader of the Foot clan does.” Mikey reminded them. 

“Is there anymore info?” Leo asked. 

“Yeah, they plan on throwing some devices in the sewers to try to flush you out.” Randall replied what he was hearing. 

“That does it!” Raph growled. He smashed the window, with his brothers following. 

The Foot heard the sounds of glass breaking. It could mean that their enemies were here. 

“If you want us so badly, Kahn, here we are!” Leo announced his and his brothers’ presence. “Don, you know what you have to do.” 

“On it!” Don declared. He ran off to another part of the warehouse to try to begin a way to blow the building up. 

Leo, Raph, and Mikey all began to fight the Foot clan that was now attacking them. Another invisible fighter was also fighting alongside them. Randall was still good at this. He had an idea this night though. 

After what Kahn had did to him a long time ago, and he was tired of this maniac, like many others, being a threat to his and his friends’ safety, he was planning on taking him out of the picture too, permanently! 

While the turtles kept the Foot distracted, Randall snuck away and he got behind the Foot leader. He knew this guy could detect someone almost as easily as Leo could around him. That’s why he remained totally quiet and got up on a wall first. He glared and then he aimed just right. He took a flying leap into the air and he landed on Kahn‘s back. 

Kahn yelled out as he went down and let go of his staff in his hand. He had been waiting to take on the turtles. He hadn’t expected this. He began to try to wrestle with the invisible force that was trying to harm him. 

Randall used his lower arms and his legs and tail to wrap around the evil man in a strong vice-like grip. His upper hands found his throat and began choking him. He put all his strength into the squeeze. 

Kahn tried every way to get free, as he knew he was having trouble breathing and the grip only got stronger. He knew it had to be the invisible lizard. He couldn’t even cry out for help. 

“You are not getting out of this, you cowardly maniac!” Randall growled to him. “You’ve caused everyone enough trouble for one lifetime!” 

There was a final struggle from Kahn, but then, Randall gave a hard jerk and he felt a SNAP! He had broken the neck of the Foot leader. He made sure the struggles were silenced first before he finally let go. 

Don had run into a few Foot goons on his way over to the power box, but he subdued them. He found the box and began some creative rewiring. 

The Foot was finally subdued by the other turtles too. Randall reappeared after he had let go of Kahn’s body. “The leader won’t be bothering us anymore.” The lizard stated. 

“I wish I coulda taken him out.” Raph said. 

“I know you would have, but you don’t have an invisibility cloak.” Randall replied. 

“He has a point.” Leo stated, then turned to him. “You killed him, didn’t you?”

“I had to. He was the most serious threat in a long time. You don’t ever want him to harm Casey, right? Now that he’s got a baby to look after.” 

“I just don’t want you to develop this into a habit, Randall.” Leo said in concern. 

“I only do it to the worst ones, Leo, and this guy was one of the worst ones. And I owed him for what he did to me.” Randall growled. 

Leo usually didn’t like to take a life if he could help it, but Randall had only killed to protect their family and friends, always. They were only baddies that wouldn’t be missed. And prison wouldn’t be able to hold them for long. They would sooner or later come back and start doing their old business again. Randall was doing them and the city a favor. 

“Guys, I just finished rewiring the power station. You need to get out of here, quickly! It’s about to explode in about one minute!” Don warned over the phone. 

“We’re on it, Don!” Leo said. “Let’s go!” 

The guys were taking the Foot clan and their arsenal out of the picture. Raph smashed a side door down and they all took to the streets and other rooftops just as it began to explode. Don had rejoined them on the way out. 

They gang of five friends couldn’t have been happier to take out Kahn and the new Foot clan this night. They were also proud of Randall for taking out Kahn especially. 

When they went back to the sewers, Randall split off from the turtles and he went to April’s basement, where he went to tell April and Casey the good news. 

Brianna was in bed and the happy couple of parents were just watching a movie. Midori was downstairs and greeted Randall with a kiss and cuddle before heading upstairs. He made sure to knock to not upset the baby. 

April opened it. “Hi, Randall. I thought you were with the guys tonight.” 

“I was. I have some news.” Randall stated. He and Midori were welcomed into the living room. 

“So, how did the hunt for the Foot go?” Casey asked. He had wanted to be there too. 

“You’ll both be happy to know that the Foot leader, Kahn, and his men are no more.” Randall announced proudly. 

“That’s great, Randall.” April replied happily. 

“You took him out, didn’t ya?” Casey asked. 

“Yes, I did. I snuck up on him. Just like I did Hun.” Randall replied. 

“You actually killed someone?” Midori asked. 

“I had to, Midori. I only go after the most evil villains. And this guy had given us nothing but trouble. I have to kill sometimes, but I only reserve it for the most evil ones. Otherwise, like the turtles, we just fight and leave them unconscious. Sometimes, we don’t have a choice. We have to stand up for ourselves. Kahn was too dangerous to be left alive. He made me steal a piece of jewelry awhile back, and he was going to try to track down the turtles’ lair too. I had to take him out. I’m sorry if it offends you of what I had to do.” Randall explained to her. 

“No, I understand entirely. Usagi often had to do it too. It was for the greater good. Thank you.” Midori answered. “If anything, I’m proud of you for taking him out. I don‘t want to see you get hurt.” 

“Me too. What of the guys?” Casey asked. 

“They’re fine. Raphael wanted to take Kahn out too.” Randall said. 

“I bet. He hated him from the beginning. But then, so did I once I found out he was using me to get to you guys.” Casey said. 

“And this also does us a favor to keep Brianna even more safer.” April declared. “Thank you, Randall.” 

“No problem.” he said, and he and Midori went back downstairs for a relaxing evening once it was cleared. 

April and Casey were glad that Kahn was now out of the picture, permanently.


	15. Chapter 15

The turtles began to get more restless about finding girls of their own, now that the worst of their enemies was now out of the picture. 

It was a short time after that night that Usagi decided to visit again and see how things were going with Midori and Randall. He saw that they were a good match and were getting along quite well. 

Midori made it clear that she didn’t want to go back to her old life. She loved it here, where women had more choices of what they wanted. She had found her love. 

Usagi was glad it was working out, but then, the turtles could probably use a little adventure. Maybe one of where they could think of to get some girls of their own. It was a consideration for when it was time to go, but it didn’t have to be rushed. The guys were still young yet. 

But even though they were still young, but old enough to be considered adults now, they could never know when their next battle could be their last. It would be nice to meet some others like themselves, even though the turtles of Usagi’s world wouldn’t be mutants.   
……………

Leo got up the nerve to talk to Usagi privately that perhaps, he and his brothers could come to his world and meet some of the other beings in his world. 

“That would be very nice of you considering to come, Leonardo-san. Lord Hebi has been causing havoc again in my world.” Usagi said. 

“He sure is one slippery villain.” Leo stated. 

“Yes, he is. He gets away every time.” 

“I wonder if Randall would be able to help in that matter too.” Leo suggested. 

“He’s never been to my world.” Usagi said. 

“Neither have my brothers. With our deadliest enemy now out of the way, perhaps we could all use a little adventure away from here. I’ll talk to my family and Randall. Midori might want to show him around too.” Leo suggested. “You both can be our guides. And we’ll do what we can to help.” 

“I would love any help you could lend, Leonardo.” The rabbit smiled.   
……………

Later on, Leo had summoned his family, Randall and Midori to the lair’s living room so they could talk as a group. Usagi was beside him. 

Leo stood in the center of the room. He began, “As we all know that Midori is from Usagi’s world, and how he came to check on her to see how she was doing here.” 

“She’s doing just fine, Leo.” Randall stated. 

“Yes, and glad she is.” Usagi said. 

“What I gathered you all here for is that, since we just took out the Foot clan recently, we could all do with an adventure to refresh our senses. What if we took a trip to Usagi’s world to see it and try it out? Try something new again? Just like the ways of the Ninja Tribunal was new to us.” Leo explained his thoughts. 

“It would be fun to get out of this drafty old lair and do something exciting.” Raph smiled. 

“Is your world a lot like the old ways of Japan?” Mikey asked. 

“Huh?” Usagi didn’t get the question. 

“Yes, Mikey, it is. A lot more. I’ve been there. It can be fun if you let it be, but you have to be on your guard all the time. You know all those movies you watch of what it was like back then? Well, that’s what it would be like if we go.” Leo declared. 

“I really don’t want to live like that.” Mikey stated. 

“It would be good for you to get away from the city for awhile, Michelangelo.” Splinter agreed. 

“Think of it like a camping trip, Mikey.” Raph said, putting a hand on his left shoulder. He was trying to encourage him for once. 

“And just as I wanted to see Japan, it would be nice to see a different version of Japan.” Don agreed. 

“Midori, I know you are from there, and what I was thinking was, you could show Randall around and be his guide in your world. If you’re willing to go with us.” Leo offered. 

“It might be nice to get away from this human world.” Midori said. “Sure, I’d love to. If Randall comes too?” 

“I suppose. Yeah, it would be nice to get away from humans for awhile.” Randall agreed. “Excluding our human friends.” 

“But there is one thing guys; you all would have to wear clothes, as I know you don’t wear them here.” Midori pointed out. 

“What kind of clothes?” Randall asked. 

“Kind of like what your master wears. Kimono garb.” Midori answered. 

“I don’t have a problem with that.” Leo replied. “It would make me feel more a part of that world.” 

The turtles had only trench coats for clothes, and a few street clothes. Angel had given them some a time or two, but this was going to be a whole new outlook. 

“We could get some before we go.” Don said. “I know of a store that sells them. Randall, I will need measurements for the right size for you.” 

“I might be willing to wear the clothes unless I need to use my invisibility.” Randall replied. 

“That’s fine.” Midori said. “I can take his measurements and can even make him a kimono if needed.” 

“Sure.” Don said. 

“I could too.” Mikey added. 

So it was settled. Usagi would stay a few more days and he would let his friends get ready and get some clothes for the trip, along with other things they would need. 

Randall and Midori watched Brianna while April went and bought the kimonos when she had been told her friends were once again, going away for awhile. She would miss them. Casey would too, but they couldn’t come. 

Don also went and told Leatherhead about their trip. That ignited something in the big croc too. How nice it would be to meet others of his kind too. He wanted to go as well. He never got to go anywhere hardly. 

Don asked Leo if Leatherhead could come too. As Leo thought about the trouble with Hebi that he hadn’t mentioned yet, Leatherhead would be a big help in dealing with him, should they come across the evil snake. A kimono would have to be made for him too. 

Usagi would have a whole gang of reptiles along with him. The majority of them were all warriors. Midori was learning to be a warrior too, through the turtles and Randall. 

Leo later talked to Randall while Midori was helping make Leatherhead’s kimono. 

“Randall, I haven’t said anything to the others yet, but there is another reason it’s good you’re coming is because we could really use your help in tracking down someone over in Usagi’s world. It’s someone who I’ve met and he keeps on giving everyone the slip so easily. You might have the best chance of all of us to catch up to him and maybe help us catch him, or put him away for good.” Leo explained. 

“Just who is this guy then? And I might consider it.” 

“He’s a snake, called Lord Hebi.” Leo replied. 

“I remember back when you were going through that tough time in your life when that pig came and challenged you and Usagi. I heard Usagi mention the name Hebi.” Randall said. 

“Yes. He’s the one.” Leo said. 

“How big a snake is he?” 

“He’s pretty big. That’s why we could also use Leatherhead’s help as well. But you stand the best chance at staying on his trail. You could even follow him without being seen.” Leo suggested. 

“I know. Sure, be glad to help as much as possible. But, tell me, is this trip more about stopping the snake, or trying to get a new adventure?” The lizard asked mischievously. 

“It’s both. It’s been a while since we got back from the future, and all we did in the future was live in the city. Aside from April and Casey’s wedding, it’s been awhile since we’ve been to a place that has wide open fields and more space to breathe.” Leo stated. 

“Are there plenty of other ninjas there too?” 

“There’s lots of warriors there. Make sure you bring your tonfas. You’ll need them for sure.” Leo warned. 

“I planned on it, of course.” Randall said. 

“Thanks for agreeing to help track Hebi down.” Leo said. 

“Anything for friends.” 

Usagi had secretly overheard their talk and was glad to hear it. He hadn’t interfered because he had wanted to know what Randall would say. As one reptile against another, he didn’t know if he would say yes or not. 

After Leo left Randall alone, Usagi stepped out from behind the wall. “Randall-san?” 

Randall jumped a little. He sighed when he heard and saw who it was. “What? Give me a heart attack why don’t cha?!” 

“Sorry. But I had overheard what you told Leonardo.” 

“And?” 

“I was happy to hear you say that you’ll help track down Lord Hebi. He keeps on threatening my lord, Lord Noriyuki, as well as other innocent beings in my world and he always gets away from the warriors and bounty hunters after him. We could use an expert tracker such as yourself.” Usagi explained. 

“I wouldn’t call myself an expert tracker, but I take the time to analyze the scent in the air to find what and who I have to.” Randall stated. 

“That’s fine. As long as you help us find him. That’s what counts. The Shogun would want to meet you and the turtles for sure. He’s heard so much about you all.” Usagi said. 

“The who?” 

“The Shogun. He’s kind of like the Daimyo in my world. A great leader of a mighty empire and military.” 

“Wow. I suppose Midori knows him too?” 

“Yes. She was one of the servant girls who worked under him.” Usagi replied. “She was a cook and a clothes maker over there.” 

“I figured that, and she’s told me what she did, but she never told me who she worked for, other than another woman boss.” Randall stated. 

“Yes, there was another woman in charge. Midori did what was requested of her. And now, she’s found her way to you.” 

“Thanks. I won’t let her be a servant girl again.” Randall said firmly. 

“And that’s fine. And welcome to the mission, Randall-san.” Usagi clapped the lizard on the back before going about his business.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later, with everyone having packed their things and all, and had their weapons ready, Usagi summoned the spell that gave rise to the portal from the water that would send them all back to his world. All the reptiles coming were wearing new kimonos. 

Master Splinter wasn’t going this time. He could use some time alone, and he wished his sons and friends well on their journey throughout Usagi’s world. He hoped they could do some good there and stop bad guys and find some enjoyment there as well. If they even met some girls there too, so be it. He wanted them to be happy, but careful. 

The turtles all had kimonos on that were black, but combined with their respective colors to tell them apart better. Randall had a purple one, but his was lighter than Don’s. Midori had a mint green one on. Leatherhead was wearing a brown kimono. 

“We’ll see you as soon as possible, Sensei.” Leo said. 

“I wish you all a good journey, my sons. Enjoy your time there. Even learn some new things too.” Splinter replied. 

“We plan to.” Don said. 

They all finished saying goodbye and they all walked into the portal in a line. Splinter waved, and as soon as the last one was gone, the portal closed. Splinter was now officially alone in the lair. He would miss them, but he could use some down time. At least this time, no one had kidnapped his sons. He knew they were in trustworthy hands. He hoped nothing bad would happen to them, and he would help out with Brianna as needed.   
……………

When the gang followed Usagi out of the portal, they were all in an open, grassy area by a tree stump. Leo remembered this place. 

They all marveled at how beautiful it was here. They rarely ever got to see this kind of site. 

“So, where are we going first, Usagi?” Leo asked. 

“For now, we’ll begin our trip to the Shogun’s palace in Edo. That way, it’ll get you all settled in first to this world and you can meet some new people along the way. If you all know enough about Japanese culture, then yes, a lot of those rules and such are here in my world.” Usagi stated. 

“We have learned how to respect other worlds, and try to follow rules, unless some of us ignore them.” Leo replied, giving Raph and Mikey sideway glances. 

Leo was probably more worried about Raph than any of them. He didn’t always show the respect that he should. But he was also worried about Mikey too, if he would be too bored here. Raph caught his glance at him though. 

“What?” 

“You know what, Raph. Don’t do anything to bring us unwanted attention.” Leo warned. 

“I know when not to draw unwanted attention, Leo.” Raph replied back. 

“This isn’t our world, so let’s keep it that way.” Leo said. 

They began their journey to the Shogun’s palace. Randall stayed pretty close to Midori. 

It was a few days walk to the palace. They mostly relied on catching their own food off the land when it came to eating. 

“People must get plenty of exercise here from walking.” Randall pointed out. He was so used to traveling in cars long distance. 

“Yes, they do; or traveling by horseback. I have my own horse.” Usagi replied. “The Shogun has lots of good riding horses.” 

“Never been near them, never ridden them before.” Randall stated. 

“It might be good to learn to ride one, Randall-san.” 

“We’ll see.” 

“I think riding a horse is easy.” Mikey said. 

“You’ve never even ridden a horse, Mikey.” Raph pointed out. 

“But I’ve seen enough from the TV to know how to ride them.” Mikey said. 

“We could all learn to ride while we are here if time permits.” Leo said. 

“You’ve ridden with me before, Leonardo-san.” Usagi stated. 

“I know. You were in charge of telling the horse what to do and where to go. I was just along for the ride.” Leo declared. 

“I was never outside the palace enough to learn how to ride myself.” Midori stated. 

“Then perhaps we could change that.” Usagi said. 

“We’ll worry about the horses later, but first, we need to get settled and meet the Shogun.” Leo told the others. “How much longer before we get there, Usagi?” 

“Another day, Leonardo.” Usagi said. 

“Another day? My feet have got blisters on blisters!” Mikey complained. 

“You’re just not used to this kind of traveling.” Don said. “Course, neither are we. We travel for hours on end, but come home and relax.” 

“We’re used to a lot of things in New York that we aren‘t used to here.” Leo said. 

“It’s amazing you’re not complaining, Randall.” Midori said. 

“My feet are tired too, but back down in Louisiana before I came to New York, I did a lot of walking too. When I was a scarer, I was on my feet for many hours a day. I took breaks when I needed to, but I kept myself busy. I stayed thin. I didn’t overeat. So I’m somewhat used to this walking.” Randall explained. “And ninja training even helped me as well.” 

“Another difference is none of you are wearing shoes to protect your feet either.” Usagi pointed out. “Comfortable shoes make a difference too.” 

“We’ll get some when we get the chance.” Leo said. “We do want to fit in around here.” 

Everyone was in agreement on that. Randall though was a little reluctant on that. He just never felt the need to. Monsters hardly ever did in his former world, maybe with the exception of winter in the snow. 

They all soon stopped close to a stream in the late afternoon to refresh themselves. Everyone was ready to stop moving for the night, but a couple of them still needed to go hunting for dinner just yet. 

The turtles and Randall had all remembered a life like it for three months back in the dinosaur timeline. They had lived like that for three months before finding Renet’s time scepter in that fish. 

Leo and Don built a fire pit. Raph and Randall went hunting. Mikey and Midori got the firewood. Usagi and Leatherhead brought some logs around so they could have places to sit. They all refilled their water canteens too. 

Randall and Raphael went hunting for a good-sized animal to be able to feed their team of eight. They were as quiet as they could be to not scare animals away. They soon happened upon a big buck deer. 

Out of all of them, their big croc friend probably ate the most, so they needed a big animal. Even though Raph had a bow and arrow set, Randall said he would take care of the killing. 

Randall took off his clothes and vanished. He crept stealthily through the grass, and quietly too. Raph was waiting and watching this for sure. 

The deer just went on eating grass, minding his own business. He raised his head every now and again to see if there was anything sneaking up on him, but he saw nothing. Then he would go back to eating grass. 

Raphael wondered how Randall was going to bring this deer down without an arrow or knife. 

Randall quietly climbed a tree close to the deer. He got overhead of him, and aiming himself just right, he took a flying leap down onto the deer’s back. He had seen a leopard do it on TV once. 

The deer had been taken totally by surprise. He tried to get away, but he felt something on his back and tried to buck him off. He twisted his body around, but the weight kept on climbing upward, and then, there was a growling noise and sharp teeth clamped down on the back of the deer’s neck. 

Raph was surprised he was seeing this. He started running over should his friend need any help. 

Using his hands and feet for leverage, the bite to the spine brought the deer down shortly after. It continued to struggle for freedom. Randall reappeared and held on for dear life, trying to avoid the antlers. 

Raph finally appeared next to him. “Randall, look out!” he shouted, and the lizard moved his mouth off the neck. 

The red masked turtle used one of his sais to slit the deer’s throat on the front. It was a bloody mess, but they were doing this for their survival. 

Randall had blood on his teeth and mouth. He could taste the blood of his victim. He could now relax as the deer was no longer a problem, but he was also winded too from the thrashing of the deer. When he had landed a far distance from above, the landing on the deer had sent a good blow into his stomach as well, but Randall had known to hold on anyway. 

Raph began gutting the deer and getting it ready for transport. It would take both of them to get it back to their campsite. 

They both were soon dragging it back. They saw smoke going up in the air as they neared their campsite. The others had a fire going. 

“I hope they’re ready to start cooking this thing.” Randall said. 

“I’m ready to eat it now. I’m starving.” Raph said. 

They finished getting the deer to the camp. Mikey and Midori took over the preparing. 

Randall and Raph both got some good drinks of water to refresh themselves after their exhausting hunt. 

Usagi did have a bow and arrow and crossbow to fight enemies and to help kill for food. Randall had chosen a more old fashioned way this time around. 

The gang all had venison for dinner that evening while talking, and going to bed shortly after. They hoped they would reach the Shogun’s tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, they were on the move again and had had fish for breakfast before moving out. 

In the middle of the day, they were all attacked by a ninja clan. They were attacked by cats. 

Midori stayed close to Leo. Everyone fought the best they could. The cat ninjas weren’t overly advanced over them, but none of them could fight against Randall’s invisibility fighting. He had started out using his tonfas, but decided on invisibility instead. 

The lead cat from a ways away, saw his group was losing and finally summoned his clan back with a horn. The ninjas retreated at the horn. 

“Who in the shell were they?” Don asked. 

“I do not know.” Usagi stated. “But they could return. Let us make haste and get to the Shogun’s immediately. It’s just two valleys over.” 

“Good. I’m tired of all this walking.” Mikey whined. 

Randall reappeared and got his kimono back on. “So am I.” He agreed with Mikey. 

They began again and were soon at the safe grounds of the Shogun’s empire. It had a big courtyard with walls around it. There was a castle inside the walls. There were smaller houses around it, and stables too for the non-talking animals. 

“That place is huge.” Leatherhead admitted. 

“Yes, it is, but it’s a good place to live.” Usagi stated. 

“Living there wasn’t too bad for me. I was just a special hand maiden. The older women wanted me to save myself for a very special male.” Midori said. “And I have.” She smiled at Randall. He did likewise. They had never crossed the main line yet. They were only in the dating and getting to know each other part of the relationship. 

Usagi led the gang of friends through the courtyard to the castle. Guards stopped them and asked them who they were. 

“These are the brothers and friends of the honorable kame warrior, Leonardo.” Usagi stated. 

“You may enter.” A guard said. 

The guards allowed them to enter the palace. This was getting to be exciting. They were going to be meeting the Shogun shortly. 

Usagi showed them through the palace, to the throne room where the Shogun was. They were allowed to enter. 

“Miyomoto Usagi. It is good you are back and to see your journey went well. May I ask who your companions are?” The Shogun, who was a big, brown cat man. 

“My Lord Shogun, I am glad to be back again. These are my friends. This is the family and friends of my friend, the kame, Hamato Leonardo.” Usagi stated. 

Leo bowed in respect. “It is good to be here in your presence, Honorable Shogun. The three others like me are Hamato Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. I’m sure you know the female lizard, known as Midori. The purple one is our friend and adopted brother, Randall. And this is Leatherhead.” Leo introduced his family and friends. 

“Yes, I do know the maiden known as Midori. It is good to see you again.” The Shogun greeted her. 

“And you, Shogun.” Midori bowed. 

The rest of them in turn, bowed as well. 

“We are honored to be here, Shogun. We will be happy to help you in any way we can.” Leo explained. “I had heard that Lord Hebi was causing trouble again?” 

“Yes, Leonardo-san. He has been causing trouble in the eastern villages. He gets away every time and he still tries to strike at Lord Noriyuki.” The Shogun explained. 

“I might be able to truly track him down.” Randall came forward. 

“You, Randall-san? How?” Shogun asked. 

“I have my ways.” Randall replied. 

“He speaks the truth, Shogun. Randall has become quite good at tracking even us down when we have been in trouble. He is also Midori’s partner.” Leo stated. 

“We can use all the help we can get to get a hold of that slimy criminal.” Shogun said. “For now, let my guards show you where you can rest and refresh yourselves as you prepare for the battle ahead.” 

The guards showed them all where they could rest. There would be no more than two of them per room. It would just be so they wouldn’t all overcrowd each other. 

Usagi and Leo were in one. Raph and Mikey were in another. Don and Leatherhead in the third, and Randall and Midori were in the last one. 

They all began to unpack and while they were doing that, a guard came to each of their rooms to let them know that they were all invited to dinner that was going to take place soon. It was best to freshen up. 

They all welcomed the offer. Midori would show Randall how to freshen up here. The others just figured it meant like taking a bath and getting cleaned up. They had been walking for a few days and had had no bath for days. They were tired and hungry. 

When each of them took a much needed bath, it was so relaxing and calming to just be cleaning themselves up for this special occasion. Midori and Usagi took it upon themselves to make sure their guests had the right clothes for the occasion. 

Here in this world, since humans were not the dominant species, the animals had evolved into humanoid beings and even though the mammal ones had hair or fur, and the bird ones had feathers, they still had chosen to wear clothes. 

Now that they were in the safety of the Shogun’s empire, the friends could all wear some different clothes than what they arrived in. The turtles all wore kimonos that bore their favorite colors, as did Randall. Midori loved wearing green. Her kimono had some white flowers on her kimono. Leatherhead wore a brown one once again. 

While waiting on dinner, they were being shown around the palace some more and they all ran into Lord Noriyuki’s bodyguard, who was on her way to see him. Leo recognized her instantly. 

“Tomoe Ame?” Leo asked. 

The cat girl stopped at the sound of her name. She looked and saw the kame that had helped to save her lord. “Leonardo?” she replied. 

“Yes, it’s me.” Leo smiled at her. 

“It’s been a long time, Leonardo.” Tomoe said. 

“Yes, it has.” 

“What brings you back here?” she asked. 

“My family and friends here have come to help in the fight against the snake, Lord Hebi.” Leo stated. 

“That’s good. We could use all the help we can get from that slimy snake.” Tomoe said literally. 

“I’d like to introduce my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. And my friends, Randall, Midori, and Leatherhead.” Leo introduced the others. 

“I know who Midori-chan is. Nice to meet the rest of the honorable Leonardo’s family circle.” Tomoe complimented. 

“Where’s Lord Noriyuki?” Usagi asked. 

“I was on my way to see him now.” Tomoe said. “I could take you to him if you want to see him.” 

“That would be beneficial.” Usagi said. 

“Come, this way.” she declared and they all followed her. 

She led them to a room where there was a young panda kid. “My Lord, Leonardo has returned to see you and has brought along some friends.” 

Noriyuki turned around, as he had been looking out his window. His visitors all bowed in respect. 

“Leonardo-san, it is good to see you again. I am pleased you are here. How have you been?” The panda kid asked. He had grown up some more since the last time Leo had seen him. His voice was starting to change in his teen years. 

“Very well, thank you.” Leo replied. 

Everyone was also introduced as well. 

“So, how do you think we can help you with Hebi?” Leo asked. 

“We need to be able to track that slimy serpent down and know where to find him first. We know he is around the eastern villages right now causing trouble.” 

“Are you seeking to kill him, or put him in prison?” Randall asked. 

“We are seeking to imprison him first, but he has caused so much trouble for everyone that he must be killed as well.” The kid proclaimed. 

“We would love to help in any way possible.” Leo said. “Randall here could really be able to track him down and even get in close if he has to. He has a gift that none of us has. A true gift for invisibility.” he explained. 

“All ninjas say they have a gift for invisibility.” Noriyuki said. 

“Not like this.” Randall stated and then, he made himself vanish, even in his kimono. 

The others in the room gasped. 

Randall reappeared right after. 

“How did you do that?” Tomoe asked. 

“It’s a gift I’ve had all my life. I can blend into any surroundings basically, not just disappear. It’s helped me out in various situations and made me a great fighter.” Randall explained. 

“Then I think your gift is something that we will need when the time comes, Randall-san.” Noriyuki said proudly. 

“He could also track him down more easily.” Don stated. “Randall can also climb walls without having to have special climbing gear.” 

“My hands and feet have special pads on them that let me do this.” Randall said as he held up his hands. 

“We are grateful for any help to get. For now, let us enjoy our night and tomorrow, the plan to prepare to find Lord Hebi begins.” Noriyuki declared. 

They all went to the Great Hall for dinner right after.   
……………

Dinner had been great, and they were happy to not have had to kill their own food tonight. With full stomachs, they went exploring again. They were shown more areas of the courtyard and many other areas of the outside area. This place was beautiful. 

Leo wanted to have his brothers and friends partake in a bit of training before bedtime. It was to burn off some calories and just keep their muscles in working order. 

The others weren’t so crazy for the idea, other than maybe Raph. He wanted to blow off some steam. Mikey didn’t want to, but it wasn’t like there were video games or TV to watch. They had to find something to do here. 

After training practice, it was time to go back to their rooms. 

“Don’t stay up too late, everyone. Days start early in this dimension.” Usagi said. “And we all need our rest for tomorrow.” 

“We won’t. Goodnight.” Don said. 

“Goodnight.” Everyone said to each other for the night and went to their respective rooms. 

They had all been exhausted after their trek here. They all settled in for a restful night’s sleep.


	18. Showdown with Hebi

The next day, they were all up by what would be 7 am. They were up and training and then had some breakfast with the Shogun and Lord Noriyuki. Then there was the planning for the battle ahead with the snake criminal. 

Midori really didn’t want to partake in the fight, even though she was training to become a warrior too. 

The Shogun had a big army and had plenty of battle experience. He was also a general and big militia specialist. 

The turtles were all battle specialists too. Randall had gained a lot of experiences, but was not quite as advanced. But he had his own ways. 

They practiced with different weapons in the courtyard and they also practiced riding some horses too, for they might also be doing that too. 

Randall was more hesitant to get on a horse. He saw how Mikey easily got on one, but Randall wasn’t exactly able to sit the same way as a two-legged person. 

Since no normal saddle could really settle for him, just a plain bareback pad was put on a horse for Randall to try. With some help, he was given a leg up onto the horse’s back and he sat on a horse for a first time. 

“Keep him steady for me.” Randall said. “I’ve never ridden one of these before.” He was nervous about this. 

“You need to be assertive. You need to show the horse who’s boss.” The groom said. “He’ll pick up on your energy if you’re nervous.” 

“Think of something that makes you feel assertive, but calm, Randall.” Usagi encouraged. 

Randall could easily think of something like that; thinking back to when he was almost in charge of his former company. But he controlled his thoughts. It did bring him to a more thorough way of feeling. 

“Just breathe to steady yourself.” Leo said. “Like we practice all the time in training.” He too was on a horse. 

All the turtles were on horses. Leatherhead watched. He felt more comfortable being a ground fighter. 

The turtles felt comfortable enough to ride horses on their own. Randall still needed some leading around for starters so he could get used to feeling the horse’s body rhythms. Walking became comfortable soon enough. It was going faster that made him a little more nervous though, moving into a bouncy trot. 

The groom was still leading the red horse that he was on. Randall clenched his feet into the horse’s sides, and his hands gripped the mane and shoulders for all he had in him. 

When the groom brought him down to a walk again, Randall was still holding on tight. “You have to release the fear.” 

“I don’t know if this is for me. Maybe if I ride double might make a difference.” Randall declared. 

“You could ride with me.” Mikey offered. 

“Sure, later though.” Randall said. “I want off for the time being. I’ve had enough.” 

“Very well.” The groom said, and he helped the lizard down. 

Randall’s legs and underside felt very different when he got off. They felt, heavier. After all, he had used muscles in his legs that he wasn’t used to using. 

“Riding isn’t for everyone.” Leatherhead said. 

“I can agree with that. The faster movements were starting to make me feel sick to my stomach.” Randall stated, his color turning a shade of green. He was still a little shaken. 

“Riding may not be for you then.” LH stated. 

Randall nodded. He tried hard to keep the bile down. He went and sat down before he hurled his breakfast up. He sat there until the turtles were all done testing themselves on horses. 

They all had sore butts and legs from not being used to it, but otherwise seemed fine. They saw how Randall wasn’t feeling too good. Going back to his room to rest, Usagi made sure he got some herbs for his nausea. He would sleep it off for now. 

Midori went to check on her boyfriend when she heard what happened. “Will he be alright?” 

“He’ll be fine. He’s just never been on a horse before and the movement got to be too much for him. He’s probably not the riding type, my dear.” Leatherhead stated. 

“That’s fine. We lizards just have such awkward body shapes as it is, though his is more so than mine. He has double the amount of limbs that I do. He didn’t get thrown off, did he?” Midori asked. 

“No, but he gripped pretty hard.” Usagi said. 

“Just let him rest and he’ll be good as new.” Don said. 

Midori stayed with Randall while the others went to go find other things to do around the palace. 

Randall slept off his nausea and he later awoke to his stomach feeling better. Midori was beside him. She had fallen asleep too. He loved her company. It was so soothing. Her head was resting on his chest. He laid his chin on her head and put an arm around her. He smiled, knowing that she loved him. He was beginning to feel that he was now confident enough around her to maybe ask her a question she would want to hear, but later on when the timing was right.  
……………..

Days later, the gang of friends were all ready to help the Shogun track down the snake, Hebi. The turtles, Midori, Leatherhead, Randall, and Usagi, even Gen this time, were all taking part in this battle. 

The turtles all wore ninja gear, as they were ninjas. Randall wore a simple black kimono that could easily slip off of him when he would need to use his gift of invisibility. Leatherhead and Midori were just fighters in the Shogun’s army. Tomoe Ame was also one of them. Hebi owed her some payback too. 

The Shogun led the way with the gang of friends right behind him. He rode his horse, as the leader to make him stand out. Everyone else walked behind him. Most of the army were cat warriors. 

As they approached the eastern villages, the others knew they would need to lie low as they would send in some informant. It was nightfall at the moment. 

“Here is where we must stop and send in the chosen investigator on Hebi’s whereabouts.” The Shogun stopped and turned. The others stopped too. 

“Randall, this is your cue.” Leo declared. 

“Don’t let us down, Randall.” Usagi said. 

“How could I? No one here has the technology of our world to even see me. How big is this snake anyway?” Randall asked. He took off his kimono and gave it to Mikey, who was standing next to him. 

“He’s a big snake. If he can pick me up and toss me around, he’s a gigantic snake.” Leo proclaimed. “So be extra careful.” 

“Always am.” Randall replied. 

“Come back safely to me.” Midori gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I plan to.” He smiled at her. 

“You have your ear piece and everything in place, right?” Don asked. 

“Yes. I will tell you when I have located the snake.” Randall said. 

Randall began his descent down the hill to the village. He stayed on all eights. As he got closer, he vanished. 

The others could only wait to hear from him. It left a few feeling very impatient that the lizard got to go in and with no help. 

“That lizard better be as reliable as you say he is.” A soldier warned. 

“He is. Now pipe down.” Raph snapped. “We wouldn’t have brought him along if we didn’t trust him.” 

“I wish I could go in with him.” Mikey complained. 

“We’ll go in soon enough, now quiet down.” Leo ordered. 

Randall snuck into the village and searched every building and house. It wasn’t till he came to the last big house that he finally found the snake inside it. Well, it was a snake, but how did he know he wasn’t just a ordinary citizen? 

Randall saw the open window and snuck inside the house, making sure not to touch anything. He stayed in the shadows in the back. He stayed blended, but let his eyes and mouth show up. 

The snake then spoke, “I plan on ridding the world of Lord Noriyuki, and Miyomoto Usagi, and the kame, Leonardo.” He also had a hiss on the last of his words. 

“But Sir, they are guarded by the Shogun’s army. How will we get in to take them down?” The soldier asked. 

“Simple. The Shogun’s army is nothing but cats. Any one of you could get in because you are cats too.” Hebi stated. 

“Oh. But good idea.” The soldier agreed. 

Randall now knew who they were looking for. He made his way quietly back to the window and crawled out the window. He climbed onto the roof and stayed low. He pressed the button on his chin. 

“If you guys can hear me, I found him. He’s in the last house at the edge of the town, over.” Randall reported. 

The turtles got the message on their shell cells. Don had had to convince the Shogun that they had to use them for far better reports, and especially if he really wanted to catch Hebi. 

“We heard you loud and clear, Randall.” Don replied. 

“You might want to get here before the creep tries to leave again. He said that he is going to have some of his soldiers infiltrate the Shogun’s palace and want to get at Leo, Usagi, and the panda kid.” Randall exclaimed. 

“We’ll see about that. We’re on our way, Randall.” Leo declared. “Keep an eye on him.” 

“Done and done, over.” Randall said. He snuck back down the side of the house and kept an eye on the enemy. 

The turtles reported what Randall had told them to the Shogun. 

“Randall reported he found Hebi in the last house on the edge of the village.” Leo declared. 

“You’re sure?” Shogun asked. 

“Yes. Randall knows what he’s doing.” Leo said. 

“Very well. We attack at once!” The Shogun ordered. 

A horn was sounded and the army attacked. 

In the village, the townsfolk knew what this was about, for sheltering the evil snake that everyone had been searching for for so long. 

Hebi heard the horn too, and the sounds of a charging army. He went to look out the window and saw it was the Shogun’s army! “NO! How did the Shogun find me?!” 

“That’s simple. I led him here.” A soft, raspy voice said from the wall behind him. 

Hebi and his soldier looked behind them. Two green eyes and sharp teeth revealed themselves from the wall, along with a long, purple body with a blue tail. 

“You’re the snake that’s been causing trouble for so many here in this world. And you won’t be escaping again!” Randall exclaimed. 

“They will never catch me, and you won’t stop me! Pathetic Tokage!” Hebi retorted. 

“We’ll see about that!” Randall growled. 

The snake charged at Randall, but the lizard dodged. He chased him around the room a bit before Randall made himself vanish again for his own protection. 

As Hebi stayed still long enough, the door slammed open, and in came Leonardo, his brothers, Leatherhead, and Gen and Usagi. 

“Make sure he doesn’t escape!” Usagi ordered. “Spread out!” 

Everyone spread out across the room. The Shogun was keeping his soldiers on the outside to prevent escape for real. 

“The kame, Leonardo, good to see you again. This time, I will take you out!” Hebi exclaimed and hissed. 

“We’ll see about that! You have dishonored everyone around you for far too long, Snake!” Leo yelled at him. 

“I will rule however I please!” 

“Just shut your mouth and let’s do this!” Raph yelled, sais drawn. 

Hebi charged at the red masked turtle, who dodged and kicked him in the head. But when he tried to land a killing blow, the snake whipped him in the head with his tail and he used his coils around him and threw him away. Hebi was fast. 

Randall could see this snake was fast. But, so was he. He would wait for the right moment, if none of the others could get the snake down. 

Leatherhead roared and jumped into the fray too. He managed to get a hold of the middle of Hebi’s body, but the snake began wrapping his body around the croc. LH was starting to run out of air. The others were all down. 

Just as the snake was coming in for the kill, Hebi suddenly felt something grip on his throat tightly. It felt like bite marks, along with something else. He began to gasp for air as the grip tightened. 

The others looked up. They began to regain their senses and saw that the enemy was seeming to have problems breathing while Leatherhead began to reign in the snake. But the croc wasn’t even touching his throat. 

“Hold on, Leatherhead!” Mikey cried out. 

“I am!” 

The guys could only know what the invisible force was strangling the snake. 

“Don’t let go, Randall!” Leo called out. 

Randall was using everything he had in the middle of his body to apply the needed pressure. 

But Hebi wasn’t going down without a fight. He tried one last time to get free and pushed his head hard into a wall. 

Randall cried out, losing his concentration and reappearing. He ended up falling to the floor. The snake looked down at him, glaring. Pathetic! 

Hebi tried to catch his breath. But then, he went in for the kill. But before he could strike the lizard, a three pronged sai and a katana came flying to the rescue, along with three arrows to the chest and neck. 

The snake starting gagging and then, he fell to the ground, dead. 

“That’s that.” Leo could breathe a sigh of relief now. So could everyone else. 

Don and the others went over to check on Randall, who lay on the floor in pain. He was conscious, but couldn’t move. Midori leaned down next to him. 

“Are you alright, my love?” she asked in concern. 

“I… don’t know.” Randall tried to move his legs. He couldn’t. He really hoped his legs weren’t paralyzed. 

“Don, what’s wrong with him? He can’t move his legs!” Midori shouted in distress. 

Don got down and felt along Randall’s spine and ribs. Nothing seemed broken. “I think he’s going to be fine, Midori, but his spine did suffer a good blow to it. I think it’s just badly sprained at the moment. It’ll take awhile for it to heal, but Randall, you shouldn’t be paralyzed in the long run.” Don explained his thoughts on what he had felt. 

Randall hoped he was right. 

A gurney bed was made for him as they were to make their way back from the village to the Shogun’s palace. 

The Shogun’s army was bringing back Hebi’s body for the trophy that it was now, proof that the evil snake was finally vanquished, and Lord Noriyuki was safe at last from him. 

The villagers were all relieved that Hebi was dead at last.  
…………….

When they got back to the palace, Randall was taken to the healer’s pavilion. Midori and Don stayed with him. 

The healer could only detect spinal bruising rather than a fracture as he examined Randall’s spine. And some discs were out of alignment. They could be adjusted. 

The Shogun was proud of all the ones that had come here from another dimension to help defeat Hebi. Now he was no more. 

The Shogun talked with Leonardo alone about an ultimate reward. 

“Thank you, Leonardo-san, for your extraordinary help in the aid of bringing down Hebi.” 

“You’re welcome, my Lord.” Leo bowed in respect. 

“Also in return, there is a reward for you and your family.” Shogun said. 

“How so? If it’s money, no thanks. We just appreciate having the offer to help as we did.” Leo replied. 

“No, I don’t mean money. I mean as in how would you like to have brides of your own? You are all of age.” 

“Well, that’s very kind of you. I’ll talk to the others and get back to ya on that.” Leo chuckled nervously, rubbing his head. 

“I know the kame clan has some many eligible females ready to be brides.” The Shogun offered. 

“Thanks. I’ll keep it in mind.” Leo said. 

“Or just one night stands.” 

“I’m sure my brothers and I would like this reward, but we are a bit under-experienced in that field of relationships.” Leo stated. Being with a female even for one night brought back the scary memory of the night he was violated too. He just didn’t want to be forced into a mating. He was still recovering from his ordeal, in his mind. “I also don’t know if my brothers and I are ready to commit to fatherhood so soon, if being with these girls would produce babies from us.” 

“That is fine thinking, Leonardo-san. Just let me know and I can direct you and your family. Even your Kurokodairo (crocodile) friend.” 

“Well, thanks all the same. I have to go now.” Leo said nervously. 

The Shogun respected his wishes.  
……………

Leo was glad to get away from that situation for now. He went back to his room. He held his arms around himself on the bed. He still didn’t feel ready for that. It had been a year and a half since his ordeal and he wasn’t ready to approach that step anytime soon, but then, as he thought about it, having a girl of his own wouldn’t be so bad. 

Leo would much rather have a girl who respected him and earned his trust and love, rather than a one night stand. He wanted a committed relationship with a girl first, before he would ever cross that line. He would also want it for his brothers as well. He was glad Randall was getting there in that kind of relationship. 

Then, the door closed and Leo looked up, and it was Usagi. 

“Hi, Leonardo.” The rabbit greeted. 

“Hi.” Leo replied. 

“What did the Shogun want to talk to you about? You look upset. What happened?” Usagi asked. 

“It was what the Shogun had to offer for a reward for vanquishing Hebi.” Leo said. 

“And?” 

“For me, it’s a subject I don’t know I’m ready for, after what happened to me over a year ago.” Leo stated. 

Usagi remembered him mentioning it. It would have been traumatizing. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship with a female, Usagi. I mean, I don’t want to force a girl into anything, and I don’t want to be pushed into anything too soon either. I don’t want it for my brothers either.” Leo explained. “I mean, sure, one day maybe.” 

“I know plenty of the kame clan’s females, Leonardo, and believe me, a lot of them are honorable ones. They want honest relationships too. They want committed males for their offspring. But even more so, are males that have truly earned big titles for themselves; ones like you and your brothers.” Usagi stated. “They are quite understanding of not wanting to be forced into anything. And there are the ones that want a one night stand. They are in at the bars.” 

“Uh, no on that. I’ll talk to the others and see what they want to do. I’m all for them being happy and having a happy life. We are seeing it with April and Casey, and Randall and Midori. As mutants, we don’t know if we would ever have this opportunity for real.” Leo explained. 

“That’s good to take all the time you need and talk it over with your family, Leonardo-san. I will be happy to also introduce you to some eligible females. They have heard of you and wish to meet you.” Usagi said. 

“Thanks, Usagi. Like I told the Shogun, I’ll have to talk to them and get back to you.” Leo said. 

“It’s been a long night. For now, it would be good to get some rest.” 

Leo nodded. He wondered how he was going to talk to his brothers about this.


	19. Chapter 19

Leo checked in on Randall the next morning. 

The lizard monster had had some breakfast and was awake, but he was still pretty sore from the blow he had taken. The healer had adjusted the out-of-place discs as best he could.

“How are you doing this morning?” Leo asked. 

“I can feel my back is loosening up, but my spine still hurts.” Randall replied. 

Midori was out for the moment. So was Don. They had had some other chores to do. The healer was still nearby if needed. 

“I have to ask you something.” Leo said. 

“What?” 

“How are you and Midori doing? I mean, relationship-wise?” Leo asked. 

“We’re good. She has deep concerns for me. She is mostly quite the submissive type really, but if she gets agitated enough when she doesn’t agree with me on something, she can stand up to me. No female has ever cared for me like she does. What is this about? If you’re wanting to know the other part, that’s our business.” Randall explained. 

“No, no, nothing of the sort. I just wondered if you thought if you think it would be good for us to get girls too?” Leo asked. 

“If you’re looking at me and Midori and thinking certain things, like about being jealous, then perhaps, yes, it would do you good to get one of your own.” Randall replied. “And I’m not about to give up on her.” 

“I know you won’t. She’s special and just right for you. We would never dream of trying to take her. She’s like another sister to us. She’s all yours.” 

“Good.” 

“But from what we know about each other, you know, I just feel nervous about doing anything with anyone.” Leo said. 

“You don’t have to do anything too fast. You just be open and honest about what you want to do in a relationship. Let the special one in on some of your secrets. Let her know who you are under what others may know you as on the streets. Only the special someone is truly deserving of knowing who you really are, and some of even the most personal secrets. You must have secrets about yourself that even your brothers don’t know?” Randall explained and stated. 

“Yes. Thanks for the pep talk. It’s just the Shogun offered my brothers and I a chance at getting some females of our own as a reward.” Leo said. “And Usagi says he knows many of them that would want to be with us.” 

“Well, talk to them and see what they say. They might want to, and knowing that all the friendships with human females that didn’t turn into anything other than basic friendship, this would be a good chance for you to meet some girls like you. I say go for it, and just do what you feel comfortable with.” Randall declared his thoughts. 

“I just hope that the mutagen in our systems wouldn’t affect something.” Leo said. 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t care about that. To them, you are just like them.” 

“Thanks. We’ll see what happens. Get better soon. We will start to go home in a matter of days if there is anything else that needs to be resolved.” Leo said. 

“I’m trying. It depends on this swelling in my spine.” Randall replied.

“Yeah, we’ll let you get well enough to travel too.” he said, and left to find his brothers and Leatherhead. They had something serious to talk about.

Midori came back in shortly after.   
……………..

Leo soon found his brothers and Leatherhead in the courtyard. The turtles were practicing riding some more. They were wanting to ride back to where they were going to go back home instead of walking. Chances were though that Leatherhead, Randall, and Midori would end up riding back in a wagon though because Randall couldn’t walk at the moment. 

“Guys.” Leo said. 

“Hi, Leo, it’s your turn next.” Raph said. 

“Huh?” he asked. 

“Riding.” 

“Oh, uh, it can wait, Raph. Guys, I have something important to talk to you about. You all know we did our best to take down Hebi.” Leo began. 

“Yeah. He was a slime ball. He hurt Randall!” Mikey exclaimed. “And we don’t know if he’ll ever walk again!” 

“He’ll walk again, Mikey. The swelling in his spine has to go down first and the healer adjusted the misplaced discs.” Don assured his baby brother. 

“Guys, I need to talk to you about something else. It’s about what the Shogun wanted to reward us for our efforts.” Leo stated. 

“A reward? What is it, Fearless?” Raph asked, interested. 

“That is thoughtful of him.” LH said. 

“Guys, you know we’d have little chance of finding girls in our home dimension. Us and human females is out of the question.” 

“Yeah, sometimes we feel like we tried and fail at it all too easily. Joy already fell for Adam instead of me.” Raph declared sadly. He had had a thing for her. 

“That’s what I’m getting at, Raph. We are no more than friends with the women that we know. But what the Shogun had to offer was for us to possibly get girls of our own. What would you guys want to do? I’m sure you would all want a committed relationship rather than a one night stand.” Leo explained. “I know I would. Usagi said he knew some turtle females who are looking for committed relationships.” 

The guys all looked at him, wide-eyed. 

“Are you serious, Leo?” Don asked. 

“Yes, I’m serious.” He then looked at LH. “Yes, you too, Leatherhead.” 

“You four have always had each other growing up. I know I loved my life while I was with the Utroms, but I was the only one of my kind living among them. I have always been alone. It would be a blessing to meet someone of my own kind.” Leatherhead smiled. Tears came to his eyes, as this would be a dream come true for him. 

“Randall has Midori now.” Mikey said. “Sometimes it does make me a little jealous seeing them together. He does try to make time for me still, but not like before.” 

“It’s called growing up, Mikey.” Don declared. “I know I’m often busy with my projects. How would I find time for a girlfriend?” 

“You do need to find more of a balance in that area, Donny. Sometimes you work too much as it is. Maybe a girlfriend could help you prioritize better.” Leo said. 

“It would be nice now that I think about it who would want to spend time with me and love to hear me make jokes, and watch movies with me.” Mikey smiled. 

“You need to think more like an adult, Mikey. I want a girl who’ll want to like me the way I am. Even wanting to patrol or play fight against me.” Raph said. 

“We’d have to see what we get, depending on what girl would pick us out.” Leo said. 

“Maybe we should try this dating service. It’s not like we have anything really to hurry back to in our world, other than our father and our human friends.” Don said. 

“I say we go for it!” Raph agreed happily.

Leo was glad his brothers and Leatherhead were on board with the reward, but he was still wary of this situation. Sure, he wanted to move on from that horrible memory, but he it still bothered him. 

They all went as a group to the Shogun. Usagi was with him discussing plans for tomorrow. They took notice of the group of reptiles approaching. 

“What can I do for you, gentlemen?” The Shogun asked. 

Leo stepped forward. “Honorable Shogun, from what I discussed with you, and told you I would get back to you when I talked to my family about your reward, we have decided to accept your offer.” 

“That’s very good, Leonardo-san. Whenever you are ready, Usagi-san will take you to meet them.” The Shogun said. 

The guys were a little nervous about this, but much more excited. They were going to meet others of their own kinds.   
……………

A couple days later, with Midori making sure to stay and look after Randall, they were told where they were going. Usagi helped the five bachelor friends get ready to go meet some girls. Of course, he was a bachelor too, but he was strictly a warrior here. He was more than happy to help his friends try to start new and better lives. 

Usagi had asked a few croc females to come to the dating place that had been arranged. They were to meet Leatherhead, and he would decide who he liked most. 

There were some turtle females ready to meet the four hero brothers. They were excited to do this too, Leo still being the most wary. 

The guys were all taken by wagon to the designated dated place in another town. Once there, they were led into a place that was like a bar. There were lots of couples in there, and many singles as well, hoping to find the right soulmate. 

“So, where to do we go? Or do we just go mingle?” Raph asked. 

“I will introduce you to the kame girls and then you can mingle however much you want to, Raphael-san.” Usagi said. 

The turtles were introduced to the turtle girls as planned. Usagi had been careful in his pickings of who he thought would go best with each turtle brother. He knew his friends would want the best girls that were the most ideal for them, like matching their personalities and such. 

Once Usagi was sure his friends could handle themselves, he went back to Leatherhead and he took him to meet the girls that were meant for him. He had never been around others of his own kind, so it made him perhaps even more nervous than his turtle friends. 

Leatherhead was introduced to three available females of his kind. They were impressed with his size and sure strength. He was a little shy around them and he acted like a gentleman. They looked a lot like him, only smaller. 

Their names were Aiko, Hisa, and Sada. 

Leatherhead told them about himself and that he was a mutant. But he was glad to be here to have helped save their cities and to meet these lovely lady crocs. He talked to each one of them individually too. 

Aiko was more of a rebel really. She liked to act outside the crowd. She was looking for an adventurous male. She was about 32 years old. 

Hisa was a softer version. She liked to study gardening and nature. Leatherhead almost did fancy her. She was 25 years old. 

Sada was a big motherly type. She cared about others, sometimes a bit too much. But she loved new ideas and made clothes. She looked after crocodile children, even though she had none to call her own. She was 29 years old. 

Leatherhead was at least in his early 30’s. He wasn’t sure of his exact age, but he was still young enough. He ended up picking Sada in the end to be his date. 

Back with the turtles, each one was off talking to the girl they had been introduced to. 

Don had been introduced to Tami. She was a light green in color. She was about 20 years old. She wore a sky blue kimono with white lilies on it. She liked the idea that Don was an inventor. She liked making origami creatures, tending to children, helping when she was needed, and learning new things. 

Leo was introduced to one called Samsara. She wore a brown kimono. She was a warrior just like him. She was 24. She was a very serious one. She was ready to find a special someone, but that had warrior ideals like her. Leo loved hearing about her escapades. At least she didn’t like to rush anything. He felt comfortable enough around her. She did like kids too, but was in no rush for them. 

Mikey had the one called Keomi. She was 21. She had on a sunshine colored kimono. She was very lighthearted and cheery. She loved to laugh and tell jokes. She was perfect for Mikey. He found her easy to be around. He seemed to already start to like her very much. 

Raph was with one called Yoru. She was 19. She had on a dark red kimono. She had a very fiery personality. She was calm, yet was a sensible, if a little outspoken kind of girl. Raph was finding he liked this girl. 

Usagi had chosen prospective girls for the turtles well. They were finding themselves being comfortable with them all. 

They all talked about each other and their interests, as well as some of their life adventures. Each was intrigued with the other’s stories. But, would the guys go home with these girls?   
……………. 

Over the coming next few days, the five girls that were settled upon for each of the turtles and Leatherhead came to hang out with them more and more. 

The guys also checked up on Randall too to see how well he was to go home. He had some slight movement in his toes, and feeling was coming back in his lower body, but he still couldn’t move a whole lot by himself. 

Mikey was concerned for his friend a good deal, but he was being kept busy a lot too with Keomi. Is this what it felt like to want to be with that special someone? Who you never wanted to leave when having a good time? He was feeling it just as she was. 

Don and the healer, plus Midori, would see that Randall got special massages and special healing soaks in a nearby pond to aid the healing technique. It was working. 

As the healer was deeming Randall well enough to travel, he gave Donatello plenty of the herbs used in the soaking. 

“Thanks for helping him get better before we travel again.” Don said to the healer. 

“You are most welcome, Donatello-san.” The healer replied. 

On the day they were going to leave Edo, all the girls that the guys had befriended came forward to say that they wanted to go with them. 

“It’s not going to be the same in our world if you go to live with us.” Leo stated. “You would have to be restricted to nightly activities when going outside, as well as living in a sewer. We aren’t the norm in our dimension.” 

“Whatever the cost, we just want to be with you.” Samsara declared. 

“We are all like sisters as friends. Now we just want to be with our new boyfriends.” Keomi said. 

“We have waited all our lives to have males that have earned such titles for themselves as warriors.” Yoru added. 

“And we’re not about to let you go so easily.” Tami stated. 

“And to hear you were the only ones of your kind in your dimension, you need us.” Sada added as well. 

“It would be great to have you all along for the ride, but we would have to train you in our fighting skills if you don’t know how to fight already. There are plenty of humans in our world that would try to do you harm just because you are different from them.” Don explained. 

“We’ll gladly take that risk for love.” Tami replied. She cuddled up to him. 

“We need to go get Randall out of the healer’s pavilion so we can go.” Leo stated. 

There was a wagon waiting to go as Raphael and Leatherhead carried Randall out on a gurney to the wagon. There was a team of horses hooked to it. Midori followed along with them. 

The guys were all wanting to ride horseback to the place they had arrived at to this world. Usagi would be coming along again as well. He knew his friends didn’t know the way, unless any one of them had a photographic memory. Don might, but would any of the others? 

Just as everyone was ready to go, all eight turtles had their own horse to ride, the couples staying next to each other, Lord Noriyuki and Tomoe Ame came out to say goodbye to them. 

“I want to thank you all for coming to help us and we are all totally grateful for what you’ve done. You will never be forgotten, Turtle-sans.” Noriyuki declared proudly. 

“You are all welcome to come back and visit.” Tomoe said. 

“Thanks.” Leo said. “And I’m sure we will again one day.” 

“But we’ve been away from home so long, I think we’re ready to go home.” Mikey added. “Not that it wasn’t fun.” 

“I’ll be back soon.” Usagi said. “Now, let’s be off, my friends.” 

Midori drove the wagon that carried Leatherhead, Sada, and Randall. The turtles all followed to make sure that Randall was going to be alright.   
……………

It took a couple days to get back to the point of destination. On horseback, traveling had been a lot faster than simply walking. Traveling took longer in this dimension because they didn’t have the invention of cars. Who knows if they ever would. But, their environment would stay healthier without all the pollution that cars produced. 

Usagi and Leo drew the symbols for the portal and said the chant to open it up. 

LH and Raph carried Randall’s gurney through the portal first. They wanted to make sure they got him through first. 

“Goodbye, everyone. Take care of the girls.” Usagi said. 

“Thank you, Usagi, for all your help. We are glad to have met them. We will make sure to take real good care of them.” Leo smiled. 

“I hope to come by real soon and see how the girls are adapting to your world.” Usagi said. 

“That’ll be just fine.” Leo replied. “After all, you brought Midori to us. She’s done just fine with us too. I promise we’ll teach all we can to our special girls now.” 

The rest of them piled through the portal. Usagi now had the dilemma of bringing the wagon and all the horses back to Edo. He tied all the horses to the wagon and to other horses. He drove the wagon back to Edo after all his friends had departed.


	20. Chapter 20

The mutant reptiles had gone through the portal to Usagi’s world as bachelors, but now, having come home, they were no longer bachelors. They all had special girls now, but it was still far from being like married couples. The guys wanted to get to know their girls more before marrying them and possibly starting families someday. 

The guys all led the way back to the lair, where Randall was also laid in the infirmary until further notice. 

Master Splinter came out to greet them, and was surprised they had all returned with girls at their sides. But then, maybe he wasn’t too surprised. He would be glad they were showing signs of growing up and getting special girls. Even Leatherhead as well. 

Samsara, Tami, Keomi, Yoru, and Sada were all introduced to the rat master and the turtles’ father. It was almost too bad that he didn’t want a girl too, but Splinter was pretty content with being single. He didn’t want any other big responsibilities. He had done his heavy burden of raising his sons to be fine ninjas and gentleman to know how to live on their own one day. To become the ninja masters of tomorrow. 

Now that the boys had girls at their sides, they were sure to one day have kids too and pass on their life lessons to them. But first, they had to teach their new girlfriends to survive in this new world. 

Don had explained to Tami that though he was loving her company, there would be times that he really had to work to make sure their home and vehicles needed repairs and had to keep their security up to date to keep them hidden from enemies. 

She agreed to that. She wanted to be safe with him and his family. As did her adoptive sisters. 

Leatherhead and Sada stayed on awhile longer in the lair too, to make sure that Randall was coming along alright. He was making progress with every day that went by. 

Splinter asked, “What happened to Randall?” 

“He injured his spine in the fight against the snake, Hebi, that I faced off against the first time I visited Usagi’s world.” Leo stated. 

“With special massages and some herbs put in some water, we have been helping his injuries heal. Now that we are back, we might be able to use some ice too.” Don explained. 

With that, Don went to go get some ice. 

“How long have we been gone here, Sensei?” Raph asked. 

“Three weeks, my sons.” Splinter replied. 

“Seems like longer than that.” Mikey said. “I missed my TV and video games, and my comic books. And my cat. How’s Klunk?” 

“He is just fine, Michelangelo. He might be in your room.” Splinter said. 

“Keomi, I wanna introduce you to my cat, Klunk.” Mikey said. 

“Sure.” Keomi smiled and followed Mikey to his room. Indeed, there was a cat in the room. 

Klunk had been sleeping on Mikey’s bed. Mikey petted his cat’s head, waking him up. “Hi, Klunk. I have a new friend for ya to meet.” he said. 

Klunk looked up and saw the newcomer. He didn’t move, but watched. 

“This is Keomi, Klunk. She’s part of our family now. Let him smell you, Keomi. He needs to learn you’re a friend.” Mikey said to Keomi. 

“Sure.” she replied and held a hand out to the cat. 

“I’m used to seeing cats all the time, but not like this.” Keomi stated. 

“Well, here, cats and other animals, anything that’s not human usually doesn’t talk like we do. They all have their own sounds to talk to each other, but humans often don’t understand what they are trying to say. We can speak like humans because of how we got caught in the alien Utroms’ mutagen ooze.” Mikey explained. 

“Okay. Well, he’s a nice cat, Mikey. Thanks for letting me meet him.” Keomi said. She gave the cat a pet on the head. Klunk moved into the pet. 

The girls were all given a tour of the lair. It was a good size. There was a room big enough to where all the girls were going to stay until it was going to be determined that the guys were going to be more than just simple couples. 

Splinter deemed that only after his sons and their girls were going to be married before they slept together in the same rooms. He just didn’t want them sleeping together and having kids before they were ready was all. He wanted them to get to know more about the girls first, as did he. 

The girls didn’t want to mate with the guys just yet anyway. They just wanted the relationship part of dating first and getting to know their boyfriends first. They were still little more than aquaintenances yet. 

Don and Leatherhead would keep an eye on Randall, as would Midori. She wasn’t about to leave his side. 

Randall had a thought in mind of what he wanted to say when his special friends were all together, and after his spine was better. It was making progress all the time. Don also gave him an x-ray. 

His spine wasn’t broken at all, or he would be paralyzed for life. It showed some dark space around it though, indicating of fluid around the spine, and swelling.   
…………….

Three weeks later, Don gave Randall the okay to try to walk on his own. All the turtles had taken turns doing the soaks in a big tub of water with him. The girls watched in awe that they were this committed to helping their friend get well. 

Randall had enough movement back in his legs that he could walk on his own now, if a little wobbly. Midori also supported him. 

April and Casey, along with Brianna had been down to the lair too once they had heard their friends were back home again. They had missed them. They were concerned for Randall too, having heard he was hurt. 

Randall took some wobbly steps on his own. He was tired of being coddled like a baby. He hated this kind of injury, or any injury for that matter than rendered him bedridden. He wanted to be up and active again. Helping Don on inventions, watching his friends’ backs in battles, playing video games with Mike again. 

He was making good progress. And it was enough that Leatherhead could finally go home too. He took Sada with him. 

Now that Randall was back on his feet, he felt it was time to tell what was on his mind. But he wanted all his friends together before he did. 

One night, there was a special dinner made to celebrate his recovery and the special family that they all had now become. Even LH and Sada came over for it. 

When everyone was sitting around the table, Randall got everyone to quiet down. “Everyone, before we all go diving into the food, I have something to say.” The male lizard began. 

Everyone gave him their attention. “Well, what is it? We’re starving.” Raph demanded. 

“Raphael! Let him speak.” Splinter scolded. “Go on, Randall.” 

“I just want to say thank you to you all for being there for me in my time of when I needed time to heal from the last injury in the snake battle. And for other times as well. But most of all, for my wonderful girl here sitting next to me, Midori.” Randall proclaimed. 

Midori blushed. “Randall, you don’t have to explain.” she said. 

“Yes, I do. This has been on my mind for some time now, and how I was going to say it. Midori, you have been great to me the moment we practically met. I know everyone here has been great friends to me as well, but for you, you have brought out even more things in me that I wasn’t sure I had. Feelings I have never experienced before. You mean the world to me. And I just wanted everyone to be around when I said this,” Randall explained as he took out a box that was in his hand. 

Midori was in shock, as were the others. 

Randall opened the box. “I made it myself. Midori, would you… marry me?” 

Tears filled Midori’s eyes. “Randall, I… yes.” she said happily. 

Randall smiled. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. He had measured her finger in her sleep one time before he had made the ring behind her back. Midori hugged him and kissed him. 

Everyone clapped for them. 

“Way to go, Randall!” 

“Thought you’d never ask her!” 

They were all happy for them. Each couple knew that they would want to do this too, someday, in their right times. Randall and Midori had known each other for well over a year and were definitely ready for this.   
………………

It became an exciting time once again to get a happy couple ready to be married. They waited for 4 months to get married. 

The wedding was held at a beach this time, close by the farmhouse. All of the turtles’ allies were invited to the wedding. Many who showed up to April and Casey’s wedding showed up to Randall’s too. Of course, no monsters from Randall’s former world came. Randall liked it that way. This was his rightful family. 

Midori couldn’t have looked more beautiful to him on their wedding day in her white wedding dress. He wore a simple male shirt tux.

Randall wasn’t much for dancing, but he made himself do it for his wedding day. 

Mikey had been his Best Man. April had been Midori’s Maid of Honor. Brianna had been the flower girl, with some help from Keomi. Splinter was the one who, once again, blessed the wedding union. 

Randall and Midori got plenty of blessings and presents. It was one fun day for the both of them with all the excitement that was for them from their friends. Their honeymoon vacation would be being left up there at the farmhouse, by themselves for a couple of weeks. 

When it was time their first night as husband and wife, they finally gave themselves to each other. It was great to be with someone who loved each other. For Randall, no female had ever been with him that long. He had wondered if he would ever have a girl of his own, and yet, here he was, with a girl of his own. 

His former world hadn’t offered him as much as this world had, despite it being run by humans who would otherwise hate and fear him. But it was thanks to knowing the turtles and their allies that he now had a wonderful wife to call his own.   
……………..

Within a year, Randall and Midori expected their first egg. Midori knew more about how to incubate the egg than Randall did. He had never expected to become a father. He was still nervous about it. 

The turtles were excited to be called uncles once again. This was also like another grandchild for Splinter too. They were after all, Randall’s adopted brothers and father. This time too, the girlfriends of the guys also wanted to be called aunts. This way, the baby would have multiple aunts and uncles. 

April and Casey’s daughter, Brianna, would also be considered a cousin too. 

Leatherhead and Sada too would also be considered an aunt and uncle. 

Before the egg hatched, Don and Tami got engaged. Then, a week later, the egg hatched. It was a girl. From the future, the guys knew what her name would be. She was named Reika Boggs. 

Reika was an adorable little lizard. But the guys had only known her as an adult. Now, they were seeing her as a baby. They were happy to be in her life. And of course, Randall and Midori went on to have a son and another daughter as well later in the future. 

As time went on, all the other couples got engaged too, the longer they knew each other. Within a year, they all were engaged. But would plan their weddings for separate dates.  
……………

Epilogue

In time, Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey and their girls were all married too. So were Leatherhead and Sada. 

After a couple years, there were babies being born to all of them. 

Leo had overcome his bad memory of what sex was, but would never forget the bad memory. He had even revealed it to Samsara because there had been reluctance from him before he could willing give up his virginity for real. She had supported him in his decision to take things slow and nothing would be forced on him in that way. 

But they were soon pregnant after their first time together in that way. They later had their first child. A boy. And later in life, they had two girls and another boy. 

Don and Tami had one of each. Two was enough for them. 

Raph and Yoru had two boys and a girl. 

Mikey and Keomi had three girls and one boy. Two of the girls were twins. 

Splinter was glad to have all these grandchildren around him. He would die knowing his sons were happy and were passing on his legacy as he was getting older and more fragile in his health at times. He would watch over his family, always. 

Leatherhead and Sada also ended up having a family too. They had up to five kids. Three girls and two boys. 

With all the kids the turtles had, it did become a bit much in the lair they had shared for so long under Belvedere Castle. The guys decided they needed to split the lair up a little bit more to make more room and so everyone wasn’t driving each other crazy. 

Even Randall and Midori and their family had moved out of April and Casey’s apartment and were living in the sewers. The turtles helped them to create their own lair. 

April and Casey even welcomed a new son as well. Brianna was seven when he was born. 

All the kids got along fairly well. Having their own homes did create a somewhat more peaceful way of living for the brothers and their families, but they still lived close to each other. Just not in the same lair anymore. 

The guys also stayed in contact with their other special friends too as much as possible. Mikey still stayed as active as he could on the Justice Force, and his own kids even wanted to join the team someday. Maybe someday. 

Usagi even made trips back to see how everyone was doing and he could see that things were going wonderfully. He was happy for his friends as they were settling down, but still remained warriors. 

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Don even made times for each other as just a simple brother day at least once a month. The same went for the girls too. And even Randall, Midori, LH, and Sada were allowed to be involved too. And there were times for all the cousins to be together as well. They were showing each other that no matter how busy they got, that they were always trying to be there for each other, as they were all they had in the world of humans. 

After Splinter died, it was a sad time for all of them, especially Leonardo. But he would remain loyal to his father and pass on his wisdom to his kids, and his nieces and nephews. Maybe even his own grandchildren one day. 

As for Randall, he couldn’t have asked for a better life. He had more here than he had ever had in the monster world. And in time, from monsters visiting Brianna’s room and her brother’s, he reconnected with Fungus too. Monsters still made kids laugh for their energy. Randall also learned that his old rivals had also started families of their own too. He wasn’t too surprised at that. 

But it was to think that the start of the turtles’ families started with him getting a girl from Usagi’s world. It was also knowing Usagi that this was possible too. 

Randall had never imagined his banished life would have ever led to something this wonderful for him, but he was glad to have it, and most of all, a new family that loved him as a brother, husband, and father. All the things he had never had growing up. He definitely wanted to make a better future for his own kids. 

It would be hard to say where all the turtles would end up in the future, as they had never known the answer to that. But the guys knew where Randall and his family were going to be. And only time would tell how things would change and progress into the future. They all had great families to carry on their legacies. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading this. It has been a great privilage to write this great trilogy. It's the first time I've done a story this long, given when you put all three together. I'm proud of this. 
> 
> I would love to hear what all my beloved readers thought on this great story that I wrote.


End file.
